Home Again
by drnkntst
Summary: After his mysterious arrival in Equestria, Rick made great friends and had great adventures. But when he dies on one of these adventures, he gets reborn. This time, he is not human but a unicorn. What will this mean for him and the Mane 6? Will magic make his life easier, or will his adventures get more... adventurous? Sequel to 'A New World, A Fresh Start'
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Bright light filled Rick's eyes. Even raising a hand to shield them did no good. The last thing he remembered was a monstrously huge bear about to do its best to turn Rick inside out.

"Where am I? What happened?" He got to his feet, that is, he would have if there was even a ground to stand on. He realized he was floating in a type of limbo. No up, no down, there was even an echo. His words just seemed to… cease, not swallowed or erased but just gone. He knew he was talking and he heard his words, but that was it.

"Well, to answer your first question," a voice form his past started, "you are between worlds. And to answer your second question, you got yourself killed."

Rick spun quickly and dropped his jaw. His eyes grew to the point of hurting, "Hanna? Annie?"

"We sent you to that world because you deserved happiness. When we died, you shut down your heart. After everything you did for us when we were alive, you deserved to better. Annie and I decided you needed to go to a place where a warm heart like yours is cherished."

"Hanna, Annie!" Rick floated toward his long dead wife and daughter. He spread his arms wide to embrace them. There was no contact, he drifted right through them.

"We aren't here, Daddy. We are in heaven with Grandma and Grandpa."

Hanna patted Annie on top of her red hair. "That's right; we _are_ in a different world. But it's not your time. You are going to be sent back to live your life with your new family."

Rick felt crestfallen; he suddenly thought he had betrayed his lost human family. "B-But I want to be with you."

"You can't, as I've said, it's not your time." Hanna's ghostly hand hovered over his cheek.

For a moment, Rick thought he would give anything to spend the rest of eternity just like that, when suddenly, a cloud appeared before him. Across the center of the cloud appeared his pony friends. Twilight was in a hospital bed, while the princesses, Shining Armor and the five other ponies Rick came to know and think of as family were also in the room.

He could see that Twilight was yelling at her brother. "What's going on? Why is she so mad?"

"Shining Armor has just told her about your sacrifice. She blames him for your death."

Rick looked closer, he saw Twilight's horn flare, a jug nearly smashed into Shining, and all the things in the room float up to follow suit. "But I told him to leave; He had to in order to save her."

"It doesn't matter, right now Twilight is so hurt that she just needs to blame someone, it doesn't matter who. You mean so much to her and all these other ponies even though you were only there for such a short time."

Rick gave in, "okay, I'll go back."

"Very good. You will be sent back and changed to better fit in." Hanna wrapped him in a spiritual hug.

"I just have one question before I go, why a world of talking ponies? Not that I'm complaining or anything, I like it there, a lot. I'm just a little confused."

"That was my idea, Daddy," Annie chimed in.

"I should have known. Where did you come up with the idea, Sweetie?"

He could see his daughter try to answer, but there was no sound. Hanna and Annie were beginning to fade.

"No! I want more time! I need to be with you! Don't go, don't leave me again!" He tried to reach out for them, but there was nothing there. He was enveloped in a blinding white light again. When the light faded, he heard birds chirping and felt a breeze on his cheek. He lowered his hand and opened his eyes. He was shocked to find he had lost all the fingers on the hand in front of him. He was even more shocked when he raised his other hand and fell face first into the grass.

"Oh yeah, 'changed to better fit in,' this is going to take some getting used to.

**Chapter 2**

Rick was surprised to find that walking on all fours was not too difficult. Years of playing hoarsy with Annie had been a master class. He tried trotting and managed to do so without falling, though he did stumble once or twice. Galloping, however, was a horrible failure. His first and only attempt caused him to step on his own feet… hooves and tumble down a hill and into a creek.

"Son of a bitch," He cursed the soreness and newly acquired soggy fur. Rick slowly got back on to his fe… hooves and looked around the creek bed. The water was shallow and clean, at the very least, he could be glad for that. The problem came in form of steep banks. Downstream, the walls only seemed to get higher turning into small cliffs. "One more instance where feet and hands would come in handy. Upstream it is." Taking care as to where he placed his hooves, Rick slowly picked his way against the gentle current.

He had been paying so much attention to his footing that he forgot to look around. Suddenly, he realized, it had gotten dark. It wasn't dark because of sunset; he had wandered into a forest. On the bright side, he was out of the creek, even better, he found a path to walk on instead of stumbling through the brush.

Rick marveled at the strange plants. He had been in the forest in Equestria before, but he hadn't seen these before. "Great, now I'm a pony _and_ I'm lost." A rustling in the bushes caught his attention. He watched as a green snake slithered out onto the path. He didn't think it was venomous because it lacked any of the coloration one would normally find on dangerous reptiles. "Hey buddy, do you know the way out?"

The green snake answered Rick by springing up at him. Rick yelped and closed his eyes. The bite never came. When he opened his eyes, he was surprised to see the snake floating in midair suspended by an orange glow.

"Oh my, what's this I see? Some pony has wandered into the Everfree."

Rick jumped at the mysterious voice. He looked around to find a small zebra coming down the path. She had gold rings around her neck and one of her legs and a large gold hoop hung from each ear. He couldn't help but notice that she also had a spiral with small triangles surrounding it as her cutie mark. He felt slightly embarrassed for having looked in the first place.

"Oh, uh, hello. Are you the one I have to thank for stopping this snake?"

The zebra looked a little shocked at the question. She grinned, "That simply isn't true, the one who did that, was you," she pointed a hoof at him, or more precisely, his head for emphasis.

Rick reached up, "What are yo…" he froze when his hoof bumped into something on his forehead. "Is this a horn? I'm a unicorn?" He plopped onto his haunches and continued to check his head to make sure he wasn't going insane.

The unnamed zebra was looking like she thought he might be. "It is indeed a horn. How did you not know you were a unicorn?"

"Because, until a little while ago, I wasn't even a pony."

The zebra adopted yet another confused look, "how can that be, how did you become a pony? It goes against nature, of that I am sure."

Rick sighed, he knew he was going to sound crazy, but he couldn't think of anything else that sounded possible. "I was a human from Earth who had wound up in Equestria. I lived with my friends in Ponyville for a while," he carefully omitted the whole 'drove his truck off a bridge' part. "Then something happened and I woke up," he gestured to his new body, "like this." With his train of thought altered, his horn stopped glowing and the snake dropped and slithered off while it could.

"By the way, my name is Rick Rhinestone," he held his hoof out to the zebra.

She took and smiled, "Zecora is my name, potions are my claim."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Zecora. I don't suppose you point me back to Ponyville could you? I'm eager to return to Twilight and the others."

"You wish to see Twilight you say? I certainly can show you the way. But, perhaps, before you go, there are some magic tips you should know."

He recalled the snake that had been suspended in midair just a short time ago. "I think I'll take you up on that offer. I certainly don't want to hurt anybody simply because I couldn't control my own magic." The phrase struck Rick as surreal, he now had magical powers. He wished he had them from the beginning, maybe then he wouldn't have spent so much time laid up in the hospital.

"Very well, now follow me to where I dwell." The rhyming was getting a little old, but at the same time, Rick saw it as part of Zecora's charm.

As they walked, Zecora explained how to concentration was key to magic control and strength of the will equaled the strength of the spell. Rick really started to pay attention when he was informed that Twilight Sparkle herself had come to Zecora for help.

Zecora had Rick do all sorts of strange exercises to better learn control. There was more to magic than just studying the spells. Zecora he even had him standing on water while floating objects around himself. Without focus, a spell could go awry, or worse yet, rebound. He had excelled in his telekinesis and managed quite well with his force fields. He had even figured out how to turn his horn into a light source akin to a flashlight crossed with a lamp.

After a month of training with Zecora, Rick decided he had learned all he could from her, plus, the rhyming was getting old. Zecora led him through the Everfree Forest toward Ponyville. She offered to go with him, but he decided against it. If he was going to come back from the dead, it had to be done subtly and delicately.

"For yourself, Rick Rhinestone, you must care, or your health, you may impair." "_Well, I've had weirder farewells_." He waved to Zecora and trotted down the road toward Ponyville.

**Chapter 3**

Rick had finally reached Ponyville. The familiar scent of Applejack's apples on the breeze, the streets full of kiosks and ponies pedaling their goods, the Golden Oaks Library looming over the other buildings. He was home again.

A familiar voice arose from the crowd, "Paul, stop, come back!"

Rick spun in his tracks, "Twilight?" He was about to charge off to meet her, when he was half tackled by another familiar friend.

"Paul! Paul! Get back here!" Twilight called again, she was sounding worried.

Paul was jumping around Rick and licking his face. The dog seemed like he would explode if he couldn't get all the energy out in the next thirty seconds. "Whoa, easy there, Buddy," Rick was fending off the furry attacker with a hoof while resisting the urge to simply roll around in the dirt with his dog right then and there.

"Paul, stop that! Leave him alone!" Twilight came out of the crowd and approached the pair. It was taking every last bit of will in his being to not run up to her and squeeze the life out of her.

"Oh, it's alright. He's just excited to make a new friend." "_Ha, new_."

Twilight had formed a leash out of magic and latched it onto Paul. "I'm so sorry about that, he's normally so well behaved. I just don't understand"

"Like I said, he was just excited to meet somebody new."

"It's still no excuse." She glared at Paul who was pulling on his magic leash as she started to walk back the way she came.

"Well regardless, I'm not upset. Anyway, I have to be going. I suppose I'll see you around."

"Yes, I suppose." The nonchalant words had cut Rick. Here was the first friend he made in this world and she was acting like she had never seen him before in her life. Slowly it dawned on him, "_she never has seen me before, well, at least not like this_." He decided to follow her and try again.

Rick felt creepy as he trailed Twilight. Shortly, he neared his home. However, there was something different about it. "_When did this park get here_? _Wait, is that my truck_?!" The sight of all his friends congressing in the park was equally as shocking. The three princesses were there. The Cutie Mark Crusaders were also there, Applebloom was bawling next to her sister.

Eventually, he realized that this was a ceremony dedicated to him. The only other people who cared about him so much were his grandparents, Hanna and Annie. Now, here was the rulers of a country as well as its saviors. They were all here for him. They had gathered here to honor his memory. He had started to cry tears of joy.

Princess Celestia had finished up her speech and was stepping aside for Twilight. He could only tell it was her through his tears because of her colors. Then, that friendly voice filled the air.

"I'll never forget the first time I met Rick. He stormed into the library with Pinkie Pie. He was actually afraid of us ponies at that time. He had been injured by a timberwolf when he had saved Applebloom from that same timberwolf," she looked at Applebloom who was crying into Applejack's fur. "On three different occasions, he came to _my_ rescue. The last time cost him his life. He was once asked why he kept putting himself into harm's way for everypony, his response was simply 'instinct.' "

He stepped around the corner he had been half hiding behind. Twilight stopped speaking. She sprung from the stage and charged right toward Rick. She slammed into his barrel and wrapped her forelegs around him. Rick smiled and returned to hug. Tears streamed down his face and into her mane.

_Now _he was home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 4**

Rick wrapped his forelegs around Twilight and held her tight as she buried her face into his fur. She was sobbing, tears soaking his barrel.

"Uh, Twi, Ah don't mean to interrupt, but who is yur friend here?" Applejack's unmistakable speech pattern was a welcome addition to Rick's ears.

"Yes, I don't know who he is, but it is quite rude to interrupt such a solemn occasion." Rarity interjected.

Rick decided to have a little fun since Twilight apparently couldn't speak and the others still didn't know he was… him. "Do you mind, we're having a moment here."

Their collective gasps made it obvious that he had struck a chord. "Who do you think you are," Rainbow Dash's voice showed nothing but fury, "_you_ interrupted a memorial for _our_ friend. There are _four_ princesses here and you expect _them_ to stop for you?"

"Kinda," Rick had pushed it as far as he dared; it was time to let them off the hook, "I mean it _is_ my memorial."

The look on their faces was priceless. "Wha… who… just what the hay are you talking about?" Dash sputtered out.

"Why don't you ask Twilight here?"

"It's Rick! I-I don't know how, but he came back!" Twilight informed over her shoulder; she was reluctant to release him still.

Princess Celestia approached the pair. "Is this true? Are you really Rick Rhinestone?"

"Yes your highness. I'm not one hundred percent clear on the how or why, but it is me."

The princess rubbed her chin with a hoof as she processed this information. "If you truly are who you say you are, then you should be able to answer a few questions."

"Of course. Ask whatever you like of me."

"If you are indeed Rick, then where did you come from?"

"Ohio, America or Earth, which answer do you prefer?" Rick said with a grin.

"Very well. I've been told Rick had a special name for the large chair in his home. What is that name?"

Rick had to think for a second. "Oh, you mean my 'man chair.' "

"One final question," Celestia was looking down the length of her snout at Rick with one eyebrow raised. "What is the name of Rick's son?"

"But, I don't have a son. I had a daughter named Annie and a wife named Hanna, never a son though."

Celestia held her gaze, studying his face. She observed his eyes for the slightest sideways glance, the corners of his mouth for the tiniest twitch and his forehead for the smallest droplet of sweat. Seeing nothing out of place, Celestia had to take his words as earnest. "Very well, let us continue this indoors," she turned to lead the party into Rick's vacant home.

Once the royal sisters, the royal couple, the Apples, the Crusaders and the six mares that were Rick's closest friends, Spike and Paul were inside, they all sat in various chairs and on cushions about the living room. Celestia took the recliner which irked Rick slightly, but being the largest present, she would need the largest chair. Rick had taken post on the smaller sofa, Twilight sat next to him and sat close enough to Rick that his could feel her. "_Wait, why do I feel feathers_? _That's odd_." Paul was on the floor at his feet. Once they were settled in, Celestia started digging for answers.

"Now, tell us, how did you return to the living?" skepticism dripped from her every word.

"Well, the last thing I remember as a human," he held out his forelegs as evidence that he was indeed no longer of the human persuasion, "was that bear about to tear me in half." Twilight and Shining Armor shared a look of shock and then Twilight turned and dropped her head.

"It was my fault, you were killed to protect me." Twilight folded up and started to shake and cry into her hooves.

She stopped shaking when she felt a hand stroke her mane, then she looked up in surprise when it dawned on her that there were no hands present. Twilight looked up at Rick, his horn was glowing orange and an orange ethereal hand withdrew from her back.

"It was _not_ your fault. Just as it wasn't Shining Armor's fault. By the way, did you two make up after that little fight in the hospital?" A room full of surprised faces answered his question. Rick decided the best way to deal with their shock was by continuing the tale of his resurrection. "We'll come back to that I guess. Anyway, I never felt the bear's strike, so there was no pain and nothing for you to feel sorry about. I was suddenly, as I was told, between worlds. Hanna and Annie were there. They told me that they had sent me here in the first place so I could have a happy life."

"And have you?" Pinkie's somber demeanor caught Rick off guard.

"I sure did. I wouldn't trade a minute of it for anything, Pinkie. Having you girls as my friends has been the best thing that ever happened to me since the day my daughter was born." Pinkie Pie perked up at this, taking on a more familiar, vibrant disposition. "That's why I came back, well partly. I was told it wasn't my time and I begged to stay with my family in the afterlife. But when I was shown how much pain you all were in, especially you, Twilight, I just couldn't abandon you all for my own gain."

"So then, where have you been all this time?" Rarity asked.

"I was with a zebra I met in the Everfree forest."

"Wait, you were with _Zecora,_ for _six_ _months_?!" Rainbow shouted as she hovered.

"Six months? No, I was only there for _one_ month. Besides, the whole time I was there, I was learning how to control my magic."

"One month? So where in tarnation where ya fur tha uther five?" Applejack pondered aloud.

Rick shrugged, "that's probably how long it takes to turn a human into a pony. Besides, a better question is, when did Twilight grow wings?"

"On the day she became a princess," Shining Armor answered with visible pride in his little sister.

"A princess? Princess Twilight Sparkle? Oh, I am sorry I wasn't there for that. Good for you Twi… I mean Princess Twilight."

"Please, just call me Twilight or Twi. I'm still not used to the whole princess thing yet. Besides, Princess Celestia lets you call her by name, who am I to demand more?"

"In fact, he may not." Celestia spoke up, "I am still not completely convinced that this stallion is indeed our good friend Rick Rhinestone."

"But Princess, this is Rick. I know it's him." Twilight defended

"And I sincerely hope that is true. But until I am certain, I do not wish to be too familiar in case he is not who he claims to be. Did we not learn from Queen Chrysalis during the wedding last year?"

"That's true, but…" Twilight started.

"It's okay, Twilight. She's not doing this to be rude. She is simply being cautious in order to protect everyone. Am I right Cel… _Princess_ Celestia?" Rick looked up at the ruler of the kingdom to which he was hoping to remain a part of.

"Correct, I would advise you ponies to be cautious as well. I am not saying this gentlecolt isn't Rick, but I am also not saying he is either. Now, Luna and I must return to Canterlot. Farewell everypony." She said this as she stood and walked out the front door followed by Luna, the latter of which didn't look away 'til she was completely out the door.

"Well I for one _am_ certain. I know that this _is_ Rick," Twilight embraced Rick in a tight hug, "and I am happy to have him back."

"About that, how did you know he was Rick, Dear?" Rarity asked as she approached for a closer look.

"Actually, Paul recognized him first. He ran away from me and went straight up to Rick. I didn't realize it was him at first, but when I thought about it during my speech. I remember his voice and a certain word he used, 'somebody.' " The others looked a little confused.

"So you mean to tell me, Sis, that you believe this is Rick because of one word?" Shining inquired.

"Have you ever heard anypony use the word 'somebody' other than Rick?" They all had to agree that they had not.

"Plus, a dog's sense of smell would definitely let him identify somepony. And he does seem to treat Rick the same as he did before." Fluttershy added.

After some debating, it had been more or less concluded that Rick was indeed Rick. Shining Armor and Cadence had left for home as did the Crusaders. Twilight and her friends stayed in Rick's house, deciding to spend the night as it was late.

**Chapter 5**

The next morning, Rick came down the stairs from his room. The sight of six mares still sleeping in his living room made him happy; he had missed his friends while his was training with Zecora. He let Paul outside for his morning business as quietly as he could.

Twilight stirred in his big chair. He grinned and approached her, stopping in his tracks just a couple feet from her. "_I knew she was cute, but… something's different_." He soon realized that, because he was a pony now, he could see that she was beautiful. The peaceful face she had while sleeping made her even more beautiful.

He used a magical hand to adjust the blanket she was using. Rick turned away from her to head into the kitchen to make breakfast. Rarity came across his view. She wasn't just beautiful, she was stunning. Rick looked at the others with the same result. Fluttershy was beyond cute, Applejack reminded him of a gorgeous 'farmer's daughter' type, Pinkie seemed like a spunky college co-ed and Rainbow Dash was that cute tom-boy that was far cuter than she wanted to admit.

As he walked into the kitchen, he thought about how beautiful they all were without him noticing before. "_Damn, I haven't seen a woman this gorgeous since I first met Hanna, let alone six of them_." He set about making breakfast, glad that Pinkie had gone to Sugarcube Corner to gather some supplies.

A quiet gasp took him by surprise and he nearly dropped the mixing bowl. "How… what… those… hands. How are you making those hands? Why are you making those hands?"

Rick set down the eggs, bowl and frying pan on the counter. With the exception of one, the hands disappeared. The last one shrunk and lowered to position itself in front of his face. "These? Well, when Zecora was training me to use my magic, she told me I had to concentrate and I found it helpful to simply imagine hands for the purposes of telekinesis. Hence the hands, since I'm used to using them, it made sense."

"It's amazing, every other unicorn I've ever heard of simply envelopes the object they wish to manipulate. Making hands, amazing. Can you do any other types of magic?"

"Not much, just small force fields and a light from my horn."

"Still, it is impressive. If you like, I can try to teach you more."

"Of course, Twi," he had to try it out, "I would like that." The remaining magic had floated over and rubbed Twilight between the ears. She blushed a little. "Now, I'll finish making breakfast, you wake the girls."

They enjoyed a nice egg breakfast, complete with toast and AJ's apple juice. They discussed the events Rick missed. They talked about the Crystal Empire getting the Equestria Games. He was amazed to hear how Fluttershy reformed Discord. The ceremony for Twilight's coronation was something he sorely wished he hadn't missed.

After breakfast, he magically placed all the dishes into the sink and went to let Paul back inside.

Through the cracked door, he overheard the girls talking. "…and he's just so handsome too, Darling." He froze, he knows it's wrong to eavesdrop, but he couldn't help it.

"I just hope he's as much fun as he was before!" he could practically hear Pinkie bouncing.

"I'm just so impressed with his magic skills," Twilight added.

"But where did them stripes on his face and barrel come frum?" AJ asked.

"My best guess is the bear," Rick said as he entered. The collective gasp made him smile.

"Rick! H-how long have you been listening?" Rainbow Dash stuttered.

"Long enough to know Rarity thinks I'm handsome." The white fur on her cheeks turned a bright pink. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop. I heard you all talking when I came back in. By the way, Rarity, you are quite stunning yourself." Now her whole face was glowing red.

Giggling came from the ponies around the table. He basked in the warmth of it all. He was certainly glad that he was sent back to live with his friends again. The added benefit of him being a unicorn was going to make it a lot easier to relate to them. There was a certain tugging in his chest that had started when he first saw them sleeping in his living room, and was starting to grow. He was beginning to like it.

* * *

Sorry it took so long. This chapter was proving difficult. I hope you don't hate it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 6**

"So what does everyone have planned for today?" Rick asked as he finished washing the dishes.

"Well I gotta get back to Sugarcube Corner! We've gotta have a huge Coming-Back-From-the-Dead party!" Pinkie announced to the world.

"Well that sounds morbid. Have fun with that. Rarity, what about you?" Rick smiled to himself as she blushed ever so slightly again.

Rarity managed to regain her composure. "I simply have far too much to do at the boutique. I'm afraid I will be busy all day today."

"Fair enough. Fluttershy?"

"Oh, I have to get back home to take care of all the little animals."

"Okay, Applejack? I suppose you probably have to get to the farm don't you?" Rick was starting to look deflated.

"Well, Ah _do_ have ta get back. It's applebuck season and Ah have ta help Big Macintosh buck all the trees on the farm. Ya'll can come along if'n ya want."

"Sounds like a good idea to me, so long as Paul can come too. It'll give me an opportunity to practice my magic and I've always liked working with my hands… er, hooves."

"Mind if I tag along?" Twilight asked. She had been watching him work his magic hands to wash the dishes and seemed like she wanted to see more. "I just have to tell Spike he's in charge of the library while I'm out."

"Ya know Ah never turn away uh hard worker. How 'bout you just meet us at Sweet Apple Acres?"

"Got it, I'll meet up with you there. See you then." Twilight told them as she walked out the door. Rick caught himself inspecting her cutie mark as she left. "_I've got to stop doing that_."

He turned back to Applejack who had a knowing look on her face. "What? Shall we go? Don't want to waste the day."

"Whatever you say, Sugarcube." AJ chuckled as she left the home.

Rick was a little confused by the statement but followed her into the street anyway, grabbing an apple on the way out.

**Chapter 7**

After thirty minutes or so of harvesting, it had been obvious that Rick's strength that he earned doing handyman work on Earth had been transferred into his pony form making him almost as strong as Applejack. He was digging being able to strip a tree of apples with one or two kicks of his hindlegs. He was even more delighted that he could lift half a dozen baskets with his ethereal hands. He was enjoying himself to no end.

"Amazing, you've really taken to magic haven't you, Rick?" Twilight's smiling face could be seen as she trotted up the path.

"I sure have. It makes this all go so smoothly. Just watch." His horn glowed and dozens of small hands appeared in midair. Each picked a different apple and dropped it into a cart parked nearby. Sweat was pouring down his forehead as he concentrated on controlling them all. Within a minute, the tree had been picked bare of all its fruit and the cart had been loaded without a single apple being dropped.

Twilight's jaw hung open, "incredible."

"You bet it is. An' that ain't all neither. Rick, show her yur buckin' skills, " AJ prompted.

"Alright." He placed several baskets on the ground around the tree's base, backed up to the trunk and with one swift, hard kick, dropped all the apples on the tree. "It's a lot faster than magic, but I have more to pick up afterward," Rick informed as his magic hands grabbed up the stragglers.

"Whudaya think, Twi, pretty impressive ain't he?" AJ asked as she sauntered up next to Twilight and jabbed her ribs.

"He sure is… I, er, his magic, his magic is impressive!" Twilight looked around in a near panic at her barely avoided foot-in-mouth situation.

"You alright back there, Twi?" Rick asked as he hitched himself up to an apple cart.

"Ah don't know, Rick. Maybe you should take her inside," AJ suggested.

"Alright, if you say so."

"Wha… whoa… " Rick scooped Twilight up with one huge orange hand and laid her across his back. She seemed to resist at first, but after a short time, she relaxed and allowed him to walk her up to the farm house, all the while towing the heavily loaded apple cart. The weight would have been too much for his human body, but his pony body didn't even realize the cart was still attached.

"Hmm, his physical strength ain't nuthin' ta scoff at neither." Applejack said under her breath as she watched the muscles under his skin flex and move while he hauled the extreme weight up the hill.

Rick unhooked the cart and entered the house. Once again, he lifted Twilight with a magic hand and laid her on the sofa. "There you go, feel better?" Twilight looked into his eyes and simply nodded. "Good, I'd hate for you to be sick." He sniffed the air, "smells like lunch is ready and it smells excellent."

"Why thank ya kindly, young'un. I's just finishing up. Just wait uh spell 'n' we'll be all set." Granny Smith called from the kitchen.

"Do you need any help in there?" Rick offered

"That'd be much appreciated."

Rick headed into the kitchen and magically carried plates of apple fritters, trays of apple dumplings and pans of apple pies to the table. He floated plates, drinks and napkins and placed them at their appropriate places. All the while, he was being watched.

"Ya sure got tha hang of magic haven't 'cha, Rick?" Applebloom asked as she trotted into the room.

"All thanks to Zecora. She found me in the Everfree Forest where I accidently levitated a snake. She trained me for a month and helped me master my telekinesis and helped me learn how to make small force fields."

"Why only small force fields?" Twilight asked from the sofa.

"Zecora said that magic was based on will and concentration. So while my force fields are strong, I have trouble focusing on something too large. I can make a bubble about the size of my truck, but that's my limit. But, I can do tricks with them."

For emphasis, Rick formed a sphere about the size of a softball in front of Applebloom. The sphere started to jiggle and then change. It started to bulge in one spot and then another right next to the first. Under the two small bulges, a larger one was forming. On the opposite side, A much larger bulge formed and stretched. On top of the largest came two more huge, symmetrical, flat bulbs came into being. Lastly, two elongated points formed on either side of the largest bubble.

Applebloom started to giggle, "that looks like me!"

Rick smiled and concentrated hard. The force field Applebloom smiled and danced through the air. It floated around her head a couple times then stopped right in front of her and silently giggled.

"That's amazing," Twilight said as the magic puppet vanished.

"Thanks, Zecora is one hell of a teacher. I don't know if I'll ever need to make a force field puppet, but at least I know I can." He smiled at Twilight who giggled

"Soups on everypony," came AJ's singsong voice from the dining room.

"You feel well enough to walk? I can carry you again if you need." Twilight shook her head at the offer and blushed ever so slightly. "Alright, as long as you're certain."

They all took their seats at the table with Paul and Winona resting at their feet… hooves. Rick served out the treats with his magic. "Ya'll are really gettin' the hang of yur magic," AJ observed as the meal was happily devoured.

"I'm trying, going from not believing in magic to suddenly showing up in a world that runs on magic and then dying and coming back with magic of my own does take some getting used to. I'm just glad I found a teacher who could help." There were nods from around the table, then Rick's eyes fell upon Twilight. "What's wrong? You look so sad."

"It's just that, you _did_ die. You were attacked by a bear to save me and wound up dying. It was all my fau-"

An orange hand clamped around Twilight's snout, effectively muzzling her. "It was _not_ your fault. I don't want to hear that from anyone. The bear did me in, not you. I even have the scars to prove it. These scars are from claws, not hooves," Rick pointed to them for emphasis. "I antagonized it, I made it chase me. You had nothing to do with it. In fact, weren't you only out in those woods to chase after me? Doesn't that make it my fault?" Rick patted Twilight on the shoulders with his hoof. She looked up at him through watery eyes and grinned. "There we go. Now, no more of this, only happy topics for lunch, okay?"

"Here, here. What matters is Rick is back with us 'n' frum wut Ah can tell, he's better than ever. Wouldn't'cha agree, Twi?" AJ finished with a slight sneer at the fore-mentioned alicorn who blushed a little and nodded.

"Well I don't know about '_better,'_ I mean, magic does come in handy, but I will miss my old body. I was told this body would allow me to fit in and it does. I certainly don't hate it. Now, I need another fritter, on the double."

After lunch, the table was cleared and Rick cleaned all the dishes in a few large groups finishing in a matter of minutes. After the cleaning, He, Twilight and Applejack went back out into the orchard while Paul and Winona played in the yard.

**Chapter 8**

A couple of hours bucking apples were about all Rick could take. Applejack thanked him and Twilight for their help and gave him a small bushel as a way of showing her appreciation. The two magically gifted ponies strolled down the lane with one dog trailing along after. It had gone fairly late in the afternoon and the autumn air was starting to become a bit brisk.

"You know, I may have said I'll miss my human body, but in this cold, you really can't beat a fur coat."

Twilight giggled at his revelation, "I really couldn't say which is better, I've had fur all- Aahhh! Snake! Snake!"

Rick looked up at the hovering Twilight, "ah, so you can use your wings," he chuckled and magically plucked the snake off the ground. "It's alright, Twi. It's just a harmless rat snake. They lay on roads at dusk to get warm," he levitated it to the bushes and released it. "Come on back down here."

She landed and sheepishly kicked the dirt and giggled. "Sorry about that, I'm just so scared of snakes."

"Nothing to be ashamed of, millions of people on Earth are afraid of snakes too. Heck, even Earth's horses are often spooked by snakes. Come, Milady, I shall protect you," he jokily bowed and indicated the road toward Ponyville.

"Thank you, kind sir. Your princess is most grateful," Twilight bowed her head to play along then lifted again and trotted down the road smiling. Rick trotted up next to her and they continued into town.

They walked back to town side by side making small talk the whole way. "I really am glad you came back you know. Be it in your pony form or your old human shape, I'm just… so happy you've returned."

Rick looked down at Twilight and saw tears forming in her eyes. At least this time he could believe they were tears of joy. She had cried many times in the last two days, this was happiest he had been since he met her more than six months ago to see her cry. He wrapped one of his large forelegs around her shoulders and pulled her close for a hug. "You have no idea how glad I am to see you too. Remember, the reason I came back was because I saw how sad you were when I died. I never want to make you, or anyone for that matter, feel that way again."

She leaned into the hug. Rick could feel her ragged breathing due to the crying. He also thought he could feel something else. "_Is she… nuzzling me_? …_Nah, I must be imagining things_."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 9**

The following day, Rick had a nice breakfast of apples and relaxed in the small park with Paul. He enjoyed playing fetch through the expedient of forming a force field ball and throwing it with a magic hand. After a while, he got bored and tried other ways of throwing the ball. He tried a small air canon, a sling shot even a catapult. Rick decided he had gone too far when he formed a trebuchet and it took Paul five minutes to chase down, find and return with the ball.

"Oh I do say, that is quite impressive, Darling."

"Oh, good morning, Rarity. Where are you off to?"

"I'm going to Canterlot to pick up some supplies I need for my boutique."

"I see. Is that the reason for your lovely hat?" Rick asked while indicating her sun hat. The pink flowers that were tied in a bunch to the Persian green ribbon around the crown accented the light beige hat perfectly.

"Do you like it? I always like to put on a little something special for my trips to Canterlot. Speaking of which, if you have no plans for today, I could use an extra set of hooves to help me with my supplies."

"Sure, why not, I just have to find someone to take care of Paul and I'm all yours. Maybe Fluttershy, though I do hate to impose on somebody out of the blue like that."

"I wouldn't worry. If there's one thing I know about Fluttershy, it's that she would do anything for animals or a friend, so I can guarantee that an animal of a friend would be welcome at any time." Rarity offered.

"Hmm, I guess you're right. Okay, let me get Paul over to her cottage and I will meet you at the train station. Oh wait; I don't have any bits yet. I can't buy a ticket," Rick said dejectedly. "I suppose I can't help you after all. I'm sorry, Rarity."

"You should know me better than that by now, Dear. You are going for the sole purpose of helping me, I will buy your ticket." She placed a hoof on his barrel for reassurance. She almost looked surprised at just how solid it was under her hoof.

"Alrighty then, I'll head out and then meet you later. Oh, is this a day trip or are we staying the night?"

"I see no reason why we shouldn't be back before dark. I will see you soon." They parted ways, waving as they went. Paul barked his goodbyes to Rarity as well.

**Chapter 10**

The stop at Fluttershy's cabin was uneventful, Rarity was right after all. The train ride was short and pleasant with mild conversation and beautiful scenery. Soon, the ivory colored towers of Canterlot came into view.

"Looks like we're here. So where do we go first?" Rick asked as he pulled his head back in the window.

"Well, first we go to the store and order my materials, oh how I wish they would sell these divine items in Ponyville. While we are waiting for the order to be filled, we shall have oodles of free time. I think lunch at one of the darling cafés here would be simply marvelous. We should have some time for a little window shopping before we return to the fabric store and then to the train for the return ride."

"A schedule to match Twilight's planning abilities if I've ever seen one," Rick said grinning. "Then shall we begin?" He stood by the door to the car and waited for Rarity to pass and step out onto the platform. As she did, he couldn't help but notice her cutie mark comprising of three perfect diamonds, "_hmm, it really suits her well_."

They arrived at the fabric store shortly after leaving the train. Rick patiently waited for Rarity to pick through several different rolls that all looked the same to him. After what seemed like hours, Rarity ordered a huge variety of types and colors of fabrics, some were shiny and glossy and reminded Rick of metallic automotive paint.

"Thank you so much for waiting, Darling, now let me buy you lunch to say… oh no." Rarity slunk down behind Rick.

"What's wrong? You're acting like Fluttershy."

"It's them, Jet Set and Upper Crust," She peaked out from behind Rick and pointed to two unicorns. One was a gray stallion with black, stylized mane and tail. The other was a cream colored mare with a big purple mane and tail with a white stripe. They both had polo shirts with sweaters tied around the necks and to Rick's amusement, both had popped their collars.

"Those two snobs? Why do they bother you so much?"

"Before you first came here, I stayed at the castle and those two humiliated me and insulted not only Ponyville, but *gasp* my designs." Rarity raised her cannon to her forehead in a swoon like gesture.

The thought of anyone insulting a town full of so many friendly ponies made Rick angry, but the thought of someone making a pony as generous as Rarity feel humiliated made him furious. Now add to that that it _was_ Rarity that was humiliated, Rick wasn't sure he could hold it in.

"Rick, are… are you alright?" Rarity asked as she walked up beside him.

"Huh, oh, oh yeah, I was just upset about them insulting one of my best friends." He could feel his forehead unfurl and his face cool. He looked down at Rarity to see her blush slightly and grin. "What?"

"Oh, uh… hehe… shall we get some lunch?"

"Um… yeah that sounds good."

The pair went to a café that Rarity had suggested. Rick enjoyed his first daffodil sandwich as Rarity had one of her favorite salads. Suddenly, a nasally type of laugh came from the street. A quick observation revealed the snobs from before.

"I say, who designed your chapeau?" Jet Set asked Rarity. Rick could feel his blood pressure rise slightly.

"Oh, this is just one I made some time ago in my boutique in Ponyville." She seemed quite proud of it.

"Oh, I thought it seemed more suited for country ponies." Upper Crust added and both ponies chuckled, "I did say these ponies seemed a bit too rough to be from Canterlot."

When Rick saw a tiny tear start to form in Rarity's eye, he lost it. Jet Set was lifted off the cobblestones by a large, orange hand and held a few inches from Rick's face. "Apologize," was all he said. It was calm and level but forceful none the less.

Jet Set got a close look at this large pony and an even closer look at his scars and realized they were earned the hard way. What really put the fear of Celestia into Jet Set, was the look of unbridled rage in his eyes. "Put me down! Gau-mmph!" Jet's cries for help were cut short by another magic hand that was clamped around his snout.

"That's not how you apologize. Say you're sorry for insulting my friend."

"Put him down or I'll… " Upper Crust's horn started to glow but before she could do anything, a tiny force field enveloped her horn completely, stopping all magic from escaping as well as holding her fixed in place. No matter how hard she struggled, the force field kept her horn fixed. Another hand clamped her mouth shut.

"I'll put him down as soon as he apologizes for insulting my friend." The magic hand around Jet's snout opened.

"Let go o-mmmph!" the hand closed again. Another tiny force field was placed on his horn as a precaution.

"Five letters and you can't say it." A tiny magic hand formed in front of Jet's face and drifted up to his mane. The tiny fingers selected a single hair and… plucked it. "You are beginning to upset me. Apologize." Jet Set flinched at the small but acute pain. To his horror, hald a dozen more tiny hands formed out of thin air and slowly moved toward his mane.

Jet Set closed his eyes and nodded. His muzzle vanished, "I-I'm sorry, Miss, I should not have insulted you."

"Rarity, do you accept his apology?" Rick turned to see her and had to stop himself from chuckling about her jaw being on the ground. "Rarity?"

"Wha… oh, yes, yes I do."

"Very well, be on your way you two." Rick ceased all his magic and both Jet Set and Upper Crust ran off.

"While I do appreciate the gesture, Darling, why did you do that?"

"Because they're bullies. I hate bullies. I especially hate them when they insult someone I care about." Rarity blushed at this and hugged Rick tightly.

"You there, don't move!" A guard came galloping up the street towards them.

"_Here comes the downside_." Rick raised both his forelegs as Rarity released her hug.

**Chapter 11**

Rick was being led toward the palace by a pair of armed guards. He knew better than to try to resist.

"I say, where are you taking him? What are the charges? Release him right now." Rarity was berating the guards as the headed toward the palace's cells.

"Rarity, they are arresting me for assault. You can't just go around attacking people, even if they are stuck up, snobbish bullies." The castle was quickly approaching. "Go back to Ponyville, Rarity, I'll be fine here. These guys aren't going to hurt me as long as I comply with their orders. Go on home."

Rarity looked dejected but she knew he was right. "Very well, I will return home but I'll be back with Twilight as soon as I can. Please be safe until then."

"I will, Rarity, I'll see you soon."

After Rick and his escorts passed through the gate to the dungeon, the lead guard looked over his shoulder at Rick, "did you really do all that to them because they were being bullies?"

"Yeah, I did. One doesn't have to be friendly to everyone the meet, but there is no excuse for just being rude for the fun of it."

The guard chuckled," I can't officially agree with you right now, but I can say I don't disagree with you either." They continued through the halls where paperwork was completed on the incident and descriptions of Rick were recorded.

"…height of…"

"…forelegs measure…"

"…cutie mark… blank? How does a full grown…"

After all the monotonous paperwork was completed, Rick was led down the hall to his cell by the same gaurdspony who led him here to begin with. "Here is your cell. The water is clean, the straw is fresh and a meal will be brought along… did you say Twilight? As in Twilight Sparkle? Princess Twilight Sparkle?!"

"Huh, oh yeah, she did get made a princess didn't she. Yeah that's the Twilight I was talking about."

"Why didn't you say so from the beginning? I'm sure we could get you better conditions than this."

"Why should who I know make any difference on _this_ incident? _She_ wasn't involved." "_Should I mention the other princesses_? _That'd really throw him for a loop_." Rick walked into his cell, looked around a bit and settled in as the door was closed and locked behind him. Rick decided to try to get some sleep since he would be here a while.

His nap was interrupted by a bright flash of light that startled him from his slumber. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, "what the hell was that?"

"You really can't stay out of trouble can you?" The familiar voice of the princess of the night was a welcome change to the silence.

"Lu… I mean, _Princess_ Luna, what brings you down here?"

"I heard a rumor that the friend of a certain princess had been arrested in the city for assaulting some civilians simply because they were picking on his friend."

Rick hung his head, "yeah, that was me. Those tow insulted Rarity, Ponyville and myself. I don't care what anyone says about me, but they made Rarity cry and… and I just reacted. I may have been a little rough, but they aren't hurt and hopefully they learned a little lesson."

"I see, so you still protect your friends no matter the consequences. You really are Rick reincarnated aren't you?" She giggled a little.

"That's what I keep trying to tell everyone," he said with a smile.

"Well I believe you. Sadly, I cannot release you. Celestia is in charge of the royal court and she is the only one who can. All I _can_ do is allow you to call me by my name again. I will also see to it that your case is seen to first so we can put this all behind us." Her horn started to glow.

"As always, I can't thank you enough… Luna." She nodded deeply as she faded out of sight. Again, Rick settled in for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 12**

Rick was woken up by a pair of guards, "Mr. Rhinestone, it's time." Rick groaned as he rolled onto his hooves and stood up off the straw, it was fresh, not comfortable. He was given an apple and some water for his breakfast, the apple wasn't one of Applejack's and he decided that the day was going to be bad if it continued like this.

The guards led Rick down the stone passage through the bowels of the castle. "Where are we going? Don't get me wrong, I'm happy to be out of that cell, I'm just curious."

"You are going before the princess. She will hear your case and determine your fate."

"What, again?"

"Pardon?"

"Nothing, nothing, let's just get this over with." Rick had already decided that he would not fight, he was not ashamed of standing up for Rarity. She was a friend, she was family and lately she, and all the other mares, seemed like they were more, almost like…

"We're here." The lead guard said as he magically opened a large, foreboding door.

The sudden increase in light forced Rick to squint as he walked through the indicated doorway. When his sight returned, he saw Princess Celestia seated at a throne, not her beautiful one he had seen before with the drapes and cushions and water pools, this one seemed more official and less grandiose. The walls were lined were plain white marble and lined with guardsponies. The windows, while very fancy looking, served purely as a light source, not decoration. And standing near the throne… was _them_, Jet Set and Upper Crust.

"Good morning, Princess." Rick bowed slightly to the majestic ruler who only a few days ago was singing his praises at a memorial in his honor.

"Good morning, Rick. Do you know why you're here?" She replied.

"Yes, I assaulted both these ponies yesterday." Jet Set and Upper Crust looked a little disappointed that he didn't deny the act, they wanted this rough looking, country pony to pay for the indignity he had bestowed upon them.

"So you admit it? Honest as ever I see. Why did you assault them?" Celestia asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Because they're bullies. They insulted Rarity and made her cry. I cannot sit idly by while someone hurts my family."

"Is this true?" The sun princess turned toward the snobbish pair. "Did you insult Rarity?"

"I-I-I… I suppose that _might_ be true." Jet Set begrudgingly admitted.

"And was that before or after this stallion assaulted you?"

"…before…"

"SPEAK SO I MAY HEAR YOU!" The sudden intensity of her voice made even Rick nervous.

"Before, your majesty."

"I see. So would it be fair to say you started the fight?"

"Bu… we… he… I…" Both Jet Set and Upper Crust seemed unable to handle the tidal change in the court room and simply hung his head.

"Very well, Rick Rhinestone, I find you guilty of assault." Celestia said as she turned to face him.

"Yes, Princess."

"Ha! Justice." That voice was really irritating and had begun to offend Rick's ears.

"I believe an apology is in order, Rick."

"If you wish it, Princess." Rick walked over toward the 'offended' party, "Sir, I apologize for my actions. It was uncalled for." He could almost feel the enamel on his teeth crack from the grinding.

"I should certainly say… " Jet Set trailed off. One glance at Rick and he could tell this large stallion was only just barely resisting ripping his throat out. "Uh, I-uh mean, apology accepted, good day." The pair walked out of the court room as quickly as their dignity allowed.

"Now," Rick turned back to face the princess as she addressed him, "for your sentencing. You shall-"

"WAIT!" came a shout from the main entrance along with the sound of slamming doors. "PLEASE STOP, PRINCESS!"

Rick and Celestia both turned their attention toward the newcomers. Rick's heart lifted instantly. The six mares he had come the think of as his family came rushing to his side and surrounded him, some were in defensive postures but Rarity and Fluttershy had pressed in against him. Twilight alone approached Celestia.

"You have something you wish to add, Princess Twilight?"

"Please don't punish him. Rick was just protecting his friend. You can't punish him for that."

"So I should forget his crimes simply because his cause was noble? Is it not still stealing even if it is to feed a starving family?"

"Well, I… " Twilight wanted so desperately to defend her friend, but when she was faced with Celestia's logic, she couldn't think of a reason he shouldn't be punished.

"It's okay, Twilight, I'm not ashamed of what I did but that doesn't change the fact that it was against the rules. Assault is assault, no matter the reason." Rick hung his head in defeat. "I'm ready to accept my fate."

"Very well, I will now sentence the prisoner," the mares closed in on Rick to show their support. "I sentence you, Rick Rhinestone, to life," the collective gasping should have been sufficient to empty the air from the room, "of community service. You shall spend the rest of your time as a citizen of Equestria serving as Protector of the Elements of Harmony. You are to protect these six mares with your life and spend your days seeing to their well-being and happiness."

Rick stood staring at Celestia, mouth agape, trying to grasp what had just been said to him. The girls enclosing him took less time on the uptake and wrapped him in the tightest group hug anyone involved had ever experienced. "Does-does that mean I'm going back to Ponyville?"

Celestia closed her eyes and nodded grinning. "Yes, as I said, you are to return with these girls to Ponyville and protect them for the rest of your days. You will of course be given a salary for your trouble. So long as they will allow, you are to care for the bearers of the Elements of Harmony."

"I… don't know what to say. Thank you, Princess." Rick bowed as deeply as the group hug would allow.

"Oh, that reminds me, you may resume calling me Celestia. After seeing the lengths you are willing to go for your friends as well as the honesty and modesty you displayed here today, there is no doubt in my mind that you are indeed the true Rick Rhinestone."

"Thank you again, Celestia." The already tight hug was tightened even more. Celestia once again nodded toward Rick then turned and left the court room. "Now… ladies,… what… do… you… say… we… go… home?... " he wheezed.

**Chapter 13**

"How could you just give in like that? You know you only assaulted those two because of me. What if Princess Celestia had decided to keep you locked up? What if we never saw you again?" Rarity had been berating the poor stallion since they left the royal city on the train.

"Rarity, would you let him be?" Twilight glared at her while her forelegs were wrapped around Rick in a half hug, half defensive hold. "Celestia even said she only trusted him because he was honest and upfront."

"That's right, honesty is the best policy." Added the Element of Honesty.

"Yes, I suppose that's true. I just… if Princess Celestia hadn't released you… it would have been all my fault." He could almost hear a tear in her voice. She was surprised when a hand appeared under her chin, lifting it as another formed and wiped the tear from her eye.

"This was my doing, not yours, besides; everything worked out in the end so no tears, okay." Rarity couldn't help but smile and lean into the magic hand. She nodded her concurrence. Rainbow Dash, who was sitting next to her, smirked in gently elbowed her ribs.

"We're all just so glad you were able to come home with us." The quiet voice of Fluttershy offered.

"To be perfectly honest, I had almost given up hope when you all busted through the door. I had an apple for breakfast that didn't come from Sweet Apple Acres and it went downhill from there."

"Ya'll mean ya could tell the apple wasn't one of mine?" Applejack perked up at this revelation.

"Of course, your apples are the best. Having to eat that other one seemed like punishment in itself." Applejack blushed and lowered her hat over her eyes at the compliment.

"When we get back, we got have a party!"

"Sounds good to me, Pinkie, but I don't want a Coming-Back-From-the-Dead party. How about… a First-Day-On-the-Job party instead?"

She appeared to consider this, "okay!"

"But wait, what job did you get?" Rainbow asked.

"Weren't you paying attention in the court room? I am now your protector. Celestia has charged me with protecting all six of you. Better still, she said I would receive a salary so I won't have to beg for handouts anymore."

"But, Sweetie, we never thought of your outfits I made, or the apples Applejack gave you as handouts. We are all dear friends and would do anything to help each other out."

"That's right. Besides, after ya saved Twi three times, Apple Bloom twice and Pinkie Pie, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle once, there's no way we'd ever think of asking ya for anything in return," AJ reassured.

"You girls are just too good to me," Rick's smile was so wide, the top of his head was in danger of coming off. He spread his forelegs as wide as he could as two orange, magic arms sprout from his back and pulled all six mares in for a hug. It was hard to be certain with his eyes closed, but for just a second, he thought he felt a small, furry peck on his cheek. He was less concerned with that and more concerned with a light, tingling sensation on both thighs.

**Chapter 14**

When the train pulled into the station, they were greeted by Spike, the Crusaders and Big Macintosh. "What are you four doing here?" Rick asked as they exited the train.

"We were so worried about you when Rarity told us what happened; we just couldn't wait to welcome you back to town." Sweetie Belle squeaked.

"Eeyup."

"Well thank you all for this. I can't tell how much this means to me." Rick said as he patted rubbed Apple Bloom's head when she nuzzled his foreleg. "You'll all have to join us for a party. How 'bout it, Pinkie, can we make room for four more?"

"Of course! I'll rush over to Sugar Cube Corner right now and get some cupcakes and punch!"

"And me and Big Mac'll run out to Sweet Apple Acres and get some treats fer tha party as well," Applejack added. "Apple Bloom, why don't you stay with Rick fer now? You and the other Crusaders can help set up fer the party."

"Alright, Big Sis."

"Okay, I'll see you back at my house. Bye 'til then." He waved to AJ and Big Mac. The remaining seven, minus Fluttershy who went to retrieve Paul, headed toward Rick's house.

When they arrived, they rushed to get the party set up. Plates were set, drinking glasses were readied and placemats were… placed. As soon as Pinkie arrived, the table was loaded with cakes and candies as well as punch. Applejack brought along apple pies, fritters and candy apples.

Thanks to Pinkie Pie and something she called a party canon, which did exactly what it sounded like it did, the party became pretty lively. There were games and stories and even a little dancing. But the evening was fast approaching and so the Crusaders were sent to their respective homes, Big Macintosh left so he could wake up early to work on the farm and Spike returned to the library to get some sleep.

The others were not about to let their celebration end just yet. They had lost a friend, twice, and he was back. Things really kicked off when Rick found a bottle of cider that Applejack had given him six months prior. He had first arrived in the spring and had missed Cider Season, but the Apple's always hung on to a little for themselves. This particular bottle was nearly a year old and Rick could smell something special in it. Fermentation. Through sheer luck, Rick had a mason jar full of hard cider.

He was tempted, _very_ tempted, to pour a glass for each pony there, but thought the better of it. Without knowing if there even was alcohol in Equestria, Rick didn't want to be the one to introduce it. He tried a sip and this stuff was potent, so he added just a dash to his punch. It wasn't much, but it was enough to get him pretty tipsy.

"Rick, are you alright?" Twilight asked with an air of concern.

"Hmm, oh yeah, I'm jusht great. Why do you ashk?"

"Well you are slurring, Dear." Rarity observed.

"Ya'll sound a might sick, Sugarcube," AJ added from the kitchen. "Ya haven't been drinking this cider have ya? It doesn't keep for this long."

Rainbow Dash shot up from the couch she was sitting on. "CIDER! GIMME SOME!"

"Rainbow, no don't!" Rick tried to stop her.

"I never get any when it's Cider Season, so I'm gonna get some while I can!" To Rick's amazement and Applejack's horror, Dash rushed into the kitchen, snatched the jar from her hooves and took a big swig. "_This oughta be good_." Dash swallowed and smacked her lips, "it tastes a little off, but not bad."

Applejack eyed Dash then the jar suspiciously and then took a swig herself. "Hmm, it has a slight burn to it, but it is pretty good."

"Shee, nothing to worry about. Why don't the rest of ya join us?" He magically took the jar and seven glasses and poured a fair amount in each then floated one to each mare and himself. It wasn't long before they all were feeling no pain.

The girls were all having a great time and because of this, Rick was enjoying himself to no end. Girlish giggles filled the house. Games were taken to a whole new level of difficulty, pinning the tail on the pony was a lot more dangerous when there was a very real possibility that said pony could be you. Every time one of them tried to move about the room, they would wind up face first on the floor or cartwheeling over a piece of furniture.

As the night rolled on, there was less and less of the hard cider left in the jar and more and more slurring and tumbling going on amongst the seven friends. After a while, things were being said that without the alcoholic assistance would never be said.

"I jesht wan say that I love yoou."

"That sho saweet uh yoo. I luv you too."

"Whud bout me? You luv me don yuu?"

"Uv coursh I doo. I love allya."

"Why than yo…zzzz… "

"Ha, she fellsleep. Les write on her! That wud be…zzzz… " Within short order, they were all asleep.

The next morning, Rick woke up to several strange discoveries. The first was that someone had broken in and smashed his brain with an apple flavored brick. The second was that he had fallen asleep in his living room. The third and most surprising, he had not fallen asleep alone. He was on his side and saw that Twilight had slept with her face just a few inches away from his own. Rarity had passed out draped over his barrel. AJ and Dash had curled up so close together, that they were nearly on top of each other. Pinkie, somehow, managed to sleep inside a kitchen cabinet. Fluttershy was the only one who had slept on a couch, however she was upside down with her head on the seat and her hindlegs over the back.

His first thought was, "_I could get use to this_." His second and slightly louder thought was "_why is the sun so loud_?!" But the loudest thought was, "_when did they all get so damned cute_?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 15**

Rick was torn, he knew he had to wake all the other ponies so they could go about their day, but at the same time, there was something inside him that didn't want to give up the close up view of the normally reserved alicorn before him as well as the feeling of the warm fur belonging to the high class unicorn draped over his side. Decisions, decisions. He decided he would be the better man… stallion and wake them as gently as possible.

Rick drew a deep breath, causing his ribs to rise gently but rapidly. "Rarity, psst, Rarity, it's time to wake up."

Rarity stirred, moaned quietly then slowly opened her big blue eyes, "mmm, good morn… ahhh, my head." She raised a hoof to her forehead in anguish. As she opened her eyes again, it dawned on her that she had spent the night sprawled out on top of a very large stallion. Her whole face glowed a bright red, she giggled nervously and climbed off Rick.

"Heheh, sleep well?" Rarity shrunk at the question, making her appear similar to Fluttershy. Rick stood up off the floor, his muscles involuntarily shuddered to settle themselves back into proper position. Rarity's blush intensified at the display and she turned away completely so as not to be seen. "Help me wake up the others, but be gentle, their heads will be hurting as bad as yours is." His head was hurting too, but he had had hangovers before and knew how to deal with it. He only wished there was a little cider left so he could have a little hair-of-the-dog.

Pinkie Pie was lifted out of the cupboard by magic hands and awoken by the expedient of waving a cupcake in front of her nose. To Rick's horror, her tongue shot out, wrapped around the treat and drew it back before he could even blink. The action earned a satisfied humming from this ever puzzling creature as well as wide, blinking, blue eyes.

Rarity had woken Applejack and Rainbow Dash by gently nudging them with a beautifully manicured hoof. They both stirred and opened their eyes. They jumped back when they realized they had slept in an embrace all night, then they groaned and held their heads in pain.

Fluttershy was a treated a little more delicately. Rick used his magic to lay her on the sofa in a far more dignified position for her sake. He then used a hand to brush her mane out of her face and whispered, "wake up, Fluttershy," into her ear. Her eyes slowly opened. She looked around the room then greeted everyone present. Rick was certain they would all be asking her for some pain medicine very, very soon.

Twilight was a lot more reluctant to wake up. Rick tried shaking her, speaking into her ear and was very tempted to douse her with water. Rainbow Dash walked over and stopped Rick who had the glass of water poised. "Relax, I got this." She got right next to Twilight's ear and whispered, "Twilight, somepony put a reference book in the fiction section."

"WHAT!" Twilight shot up off the floor and hovered a few feet high. "Who would… oww, my head," she groaned and dropped out of the air. Luckily, Rick caught her on his back before she hit the ground.

"Gotcha." He chuckled lightly. Twilight blushed when she realized she was draped over his back, then slid off, to amusement of the others.

The six mares sat in the chairs in Rick's living room groaning and holding their heads. Rick placed a glass of water in front of each of them. "Make sure you all drink lots of water today or else you will get dehydrated and your headache certainly won't go away. And when I say water, I mean water. Not tea or milk or juice but water, understand?" They all nodded in agreement and greedily drank. "Fluttershy, do you have any medicines for headaches?"

"Yes I do."

"Good, I think we'll need as much as you can get you han… hooves on."

"Nhnn, I could definitely use some of that. I want to get some studying done but I can't concentrate with my head like this. What happened last night anyway?" Twilight asked.

"Simple, we all got shi… drunk. That cider I found last night had fermented and turned alcoholic. Since alcohol is a form of poison, the body reacts by losing fine motor control first, this causes speech to slur. After that, you lose muscle control, making you unbalanced. Then there is memory loss and the loss of inhibitions. This makes you do and say things you normally wouldn't and, if drunk enough, you pass out have no recall of what happened," Rick patiently explained. Almost immediately following the completion of his explanation, a memory returned to him.

"I jesht wan say that I love yoou."

"That sho saweet uh yoo. I luv you too."

"Whud bout me? You luv me don yuu?"

"Uv coursh I doo. I love allya."

Someone sitting at this table confessed their feelings to him, two someones in fact. He would normally shrug it and say they meant as a friend, but ever since he came back to Ponyville, there have been signs. He didn't recognize them at first, but now they were staring him in the face. He also might have said, they were just playing around, but alcohol has a nasty habit of making you speak the truth. His skin went cold. There were six mares sitting around his dining room table, each one cuter than the last in her own special way and each one was far too special to him to risk losing any of them. Which one… two said that and are they the only ones that feel that way?

"Maybe I can try a memory spell to help us remember," he heard Twilight offer.

"NO!" All eyes were on him. "*Ahem* I don't think that's a good idea, Twi. Sometimes… sometimes when someone's drunk, they… say or do things they wish they hadn't. Let's just leave it be. Nobody got hurt and we were all safe, so let's just leave it be, okay."

"I-if you say so… " She was confused but seemed to accept the response.

"_Well, that will buy me some time, but I have to figure this out_." Rick knew he had to tread carefully or risk losing his friends forever.

**Chapter 16**

The seven ponies, plus one dog, slowly made their way to Fluttershy's cottage to get some of her medicine in the hopes that their heads will shrink done to the appropriate sizes. Luckily, she had exactly what the doctor ordered. Thanks to her medical expertise, they were all able to go about their business. Rick had decided to help Applejack with her applebucking. It was already mid-Fall and the apples had to be harvested, especially if they were going to be ready for Cider Season. The Apple's needed the help and so did Rick.

Applejack and Big Mac made short work of the trees in the orchard, clearing them methodically one tree at a time with one swift kick to each. Rick had gotten the hang of it and was going just as swiftly, but he was having a little more trouble. Apple Bloom had been so happy to see him that she climbed onto his back and refused to climb off again. She was light enough to not really cause him any issues and it made AJ laugh. Silently she marveled at the way he was not only able to keep up with her and her brother, but he was able to do so with her sister on his back without jostling or dropping her.

In fact, he had managed to keep her so steady that she had fallen asleep. Big Mac took her off Rick's back and brought her into the house. "Ya'll are very good with foals. How didja buck all them trees with her on yur back?" Applejack asked.

"Practice. I don't know if you have carnivals, fairs or amusement parks her in Equestria, but when you have a young child, they get tired easily. I've carried Annie through many a busy crowd over more the a couple streets. I always loved… "

Applejack was watching Big Mac carry Apple Bloom inside when it dawned on her that Rick not finished his thought. She turned to him, "Rick, are you… ?" She stopped, this stallion that had appeared so strong just a moment ago was silently staring at the passing clouds with tears streaking his face.

She removed her hat and walked over to him. Standing in front of Rick, she raised a hoof and wiped the tears from his face. When he looked down at her, eyes still watering, she wrapped her forelegs around him and squeezed tightly. Rick lowered his head onto her shoulders and let the tears flow. "I miss them so much."

Applejack wanted to say something to help her friend, but what does one say in this situation? Instead, she just held him and added a tear or two of her own. She was a little surprised when he wrapped one of his own forelegs around her a squeezed her just as tightly as she did him. "It's alright, Sugarcube, let it all out."

After a fair amount of time passed, Rick released his grip on the country mare and as she did the same, he sat on his haunches and wiped away the tears. "Thank you, I'm sorry about that."

"Don't worry 'bout it, we all have something that we just need to get out every now 'n' then."

"I guess that's true." They both smiled at each other, then something came back to the front of Rick's mind. "Speaking of which, I have something I need to talk to you about."

"Of course, ya'll know ya cen talk ta me 'bout anything."

"Promise this stays between us."

"That serious huh? Okay, Ah promise."

"Alright, do you remember anything about last night?"

She seemed to give it serious consideration, "Ah can't say Ah do. Everything after the little fillies went home is jest uh blank."

"Well, I remembered something. Someone told me they loved me."

Applejack barely managed to hide a look of shock by turning it into a simple look of surprise. "Do-do you remember who?"

"No I don't and what's worse, there were actually two different mares who did."

"Ah see, that is uh doozy." AJ considered how to respond. "Well, let me ask ya somethin'. Do you love anypony?"

Rick was taken aback briefly by this. "I-I don't know. I mean, you are all very _special_ to me. So special in fact, that I'm more worried about losing one of you as a friend than gaining any one as a partner."

"Well that's very sweet, but doesn't solve anything. Let me ask ya this, is there a pony that's yur favorite?"

"That's not a fair question."

"Is it Fluttershy?"

"Well, I, uh, mean, she certainly is cute and kind, but I don't apprecia-"

"What 'bout Rainbow Dash?"

"She does have a certain charm, bu-"

"Ohh… it's Rarity then?"

"She is beautiful, but I don-"

"What about Twilight?"

There was a subtle pause, "she was my first friend here and she is really cute… wait, stop this. I already said-"

Rick was interrupted by a gasp and the sound of galloping hooves running down the road away from where the two of them were talking in between two rows of apple trees. He looked down the row but saw nothing but a cloud of dust, then he looked back at Applejack.

"Who was that?"

"Ah-Ah don't know. Ah didn't see anypony there."

Rick stomped a hoof out of frustration, "this is exactly why I didn't want to do this. Whoever that was could have been hurt. Ugh, what am I gonna do now?" Rick started walking away from AJ. He wanted to catch whoever it was that ran away, but there would be no chance of catching them.

"Oh, Rick, Ah'm so sorry. Ah didn't mean-"

"I know, but I'm not the one who was hurt. I have to get to the bottom of this. I'll see you later."

Rick began trotting back to town, he was more frustrated than angry. He still had a lot of thinking to do. So much thinking in fact, that a couple times, he walked off the road and had to correct his path. "_What now_?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 17**

After several minutes of wander and reflection, Rick found himself crossing a small bridge. He looked around and realized he was at Fluttershy's cottage. He caught a glimpse of her floating by the window and wondered if she was one of the confessors. He shook his head deciding that was impossible. Fluttershy was far too bashful to ever do such a thing.

He was about to leave when something made him continue up the path to her door. He might as well try to get some advice while he was here. AJ wasn't much help but Fluttershy would certainly never do anything to cause him trouble. Rick knocked on the door and couldn't suppress the smile that came from hearing her cute little 'eep.'

The door opened, "um, hello, oh, Rick. What brings you here? Do you need more medicine?"

For some reason, Rick was suddenly at ease. "No, Fluttershy, I don't need medicine. Can I come in? I need to talk to you."

"Of course, come in. Is something wrong?"

As he followed her inside, closing the door behind him, he noticed her cutie mark for the first time. Three identical butterflies with pink wings and teal bodies, they really did suit her perfectly. Add those to her long, flowing mane and tail and top that all off with those big, baby blue eyes. Rick couldn't believe he never noticed just how cute she really is.

"Um, well, nothing's wrong per se, but I do need some help with something." He sat on a large, green couch and Fluttershy sat upon a matching chair. "Do you remember anything from last night?"

She placed a hoof on her chin in consideration, "no, nothing after we started drinking that cider. Why do you ask?"

"Well you see, someone, in fact two someone's, confessed they love me last night but I can't remember who." He looked over at Fluttershy's face to see her whole face had turned a light shade of red.

"A-and y-you don't re-remember who?"

"No, I don't and now I don't know what to do. I mean, I care for each of you differently but equally. I'm afraid that this whole thing might cause, I don't know, like a… rift to form and we won't all be friends anymore. To be honest, this whole thing scares me a little." Rick lowered his head. He was suddenly surprised when he felt the cushion next to him compress. He was even more surprised when he felt warm fur mix with his. Then, a hoof wrapped under his chin and pulled his head gently down. He found himself at peace when Fluttershy drew his head to the front of her barrel.

"Shh… hush now. You know none us would want to leave you. You said so yourself, we're a family. Weather you decide to act on this information or not, I for one will support you, and I'm sure the others will too."

"Thank you, Fluttershy, I really appreciate that." Rick couldn't help himself and closed his eyes and nuzzled her ever so slightly. "You have no idea how much this has been bothering me."

"B-but, y-you've been i-in love before, right? Yo-you said you we-were married."

Suddenly, the image of his beautiful wife flashed in his mind. In her t-shirt and jeans, then in her one-piece swimsuit, and then, his favorite's. Hanna standing at the top of the stairs in her parent's house wearing her blue prom dress with her hair in a tight bun that turned into a pony tail in the middle. Hanna walking one step at a time down the aisle in her flowing, white gown carrying her bouquet of white orchids, her favorite flower, her hair pulled back in a wide tail with a single white orchid above her left ear. His all-time favorite, the huge smile and tears of joy in her eyes when she told Rick the best news he had ever received, they were going to be parents. The look screamed love and happiness. Rick felt the tears start to form again.

Fluttershy held him closer when she felt his tears soak into her fur. "Please, Rick, don't cry. I know you miss your wife and daughter, but you don't need to ever feel lonely again. I promise to never leave you."

Rick stayed there, resting his head against what would be the equivalent of Fluttershy's chest, he could hear her heartbeat and feel her kindness radiating from it. After a short while, he drifted off to sleep.

**Chapter 18**

Rick was woken by a repeated thumping on his barrel. He opened his eyes to see an angry white rabbit stomping his foot on Rick's ribs.

"What the… Angel? What the hell do you want?" he groaned.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You see, you fell asleep in Angel's favorite spot. He can be very possessive."

"Aha, so that's what it is." Rick was very tempted to tell this annoying little _bunny_ just what parts of said bunny would taste the best when grilled with a little season salt, the hind legs. "Just let me get up and you can have the couch all to yourself." The rabbit nodded and hopped down. As Rick stood, he realized that someone had placed a pillow under his head and a blanket across his body. It was of course no mystery. He folded that blanket with his magic and placed both the pillow and blanket on the chair. Fluttershy was in the kitchen and Rick joined her. "How long have I been out?"

"Oh, only about an hour. I was just getting the critters' dinners ready."

"I see. Do you need any help?"

"Oh no, I can do this myself. Thank you though."

"Well, as long as you're certain. Okay, then I guess I'll just be heading home. Thank you for taking care of me."

"Of course, any time you wish to visit, you are welcome to."

"Count on it. I'll see you later, Fluttershy."

"Goodbye, Rick."

Rick left the cottage and started his brisk walk through the fields back toward town. He was feeling a little better, but he was still conflicted. He was enjoying the breeze and the watching the clouds… not move at all? "_That's right; the weather here is controlled by pegasi here_." Then another thought occurred to him, "_why is this shadow following me_?" Just to test a theory, he casually walked over to a nearby tree and pretended to admire the bark of said tree. The shadow followed.

Rick lay down under the tree, folding his forelegs behind his head, and pretended to be napping. He very carefully opened one eye and peaked at the cloud that he suspected had been following him. Over the edge of the little cloud, he could just see a tiny rainbow peeking out. Rick knew that had to be none other than Equestria's greatest flier. Now he could just call her out, but he needed a laugh.

Just under the cloud, two very large hands formed. In each hand, a giant force field symbol took shape. He barely suppressed his grin as the hands spread and then slammed together. The clatter was literally thunderous. The mischievous little pegasus screamed and fell off her cloud. She was startled that she forgot to flap her wings and Rick had to pluck her out of the air before she cratered into the field.

He brought under the same tree he was at. "Good afternoon, Dash. Are you enjoying your day?"

Once she caught her breath, she turned and glared at Rick. "What's the big idea!"

"Well you see, I was being stalked by this mysterious cloud. So imagine my surprise, when I defend myself against said cloud, that my dear friend Rainbow Dash should be held captive by the puffy monster. I'm just glad I was able to save you." He couldn't help but laugh at the mare who blushed at being caught out.

"Well I… you… I just… Look, I saw you walking and you seemed upset, so I just wanted to see what was up with you." The way she was kicking at the dirt made Rick feel a little guilty for scaring her.

"Alright, I'm sorry I scared you, but you could have simply asked me. We're friends and you can always ask me anything. Also, I appreciate your concern but this is something I think I have to figure out for myself."

"You sure I can't help?" Dash asked with one hoof raised to his barrel.

"Thank you, but I don't think so. I already asked AJ for help and that didn't work. Then I asked Fluttershy and wound up just napping on her." Rainbow seemed a little flustered at this revelation.

"You napped… _ON_ Fluttershy?! Why did you do that?"

"It's not like I planned on it, it just sort of happened. I was telling about something I remembered at the party and started to get upset, so Fluttershy did what she does best and comforted me. Then I started thinking about my wife and… look, it just happened, no big deal."

"Un-huh," she was eyeing him suspiciously. "Well look, if you need advice, then Twilight is the one to talk to. You should just go see her."

"I guess you're right. Thanks Dash, I'll go see her right now."

"Alright, but try not to nap on anymore ponies," she teased as Rick made his way down the road toward the Golden Oaks Library.

**Chapter 19**

After a short stop at home to feed and walk Paul, Rick finished his journey to the library to see the local alicorn princess. He didn't know what he was going to say. What questions does one ask when matters of the heart are at stake.

"Rick, what's up?" the little dragon asked as he opened the door.

"Hey there, Spike. I need to see Twilight, is she in?" Rick stuck a hoof out and Spike promptly bumped it with his own fist.

"Yeah, she's just studying in her room. Come on in, I'll get her."

Rick did as instructed and plopped himself down in near a book stack. A certain door caught his eye. He got up and walked over to his old bedroom. Rick was very surprised to see that the room had been kept just the way he left it more than six months ago. He climbed up on the old mattress and curled up; it was just marginally comfortable as he remembered.

"Rick! Are you in here?" he heard Twilight's voice from the library's main room.

"In here!" Rick called out.

A familiar purple head poked around the door. "What are you doing in here?"

"Reminiscing, I was just surprised you kept this room the same after all this time."

Twilight climbed up on the bed and sat next to him. "I just didn't see any reason to change it, but I don't think this is why you came over. Spike said you needed my help with something."

"Yeah, I need you to use your memory spell on me."

"But, you said that would be a bad idea. You said there would things we wouldn't want to remember."

"I know, but there is something I need to remember. At the party, someone said they… they said something very important and I _need_ to remember."

"Well… if you're certain… " her horn started to glow and she leaned in to touch it to his forehead.

As her horn made contact, Rick felt what would be best described as a pleasant lightning. He could feel her reaching through his brain, searching his memory in order to find the correct one. Anyone else might have felt like an invasion, but he welcomed Twilight. She was one he trusted above all else in Equestria.

Suddenly, the previous night came clear. He saw the six mares about in his living room, each one seemed to be drunk, delightfully so in fact.

"I jesht wan say that I love yoou." Came from a certain orange country mare.

"That sho saweet uh yoo. I luv you too." He heard himself say.

"Whud bout me? You luv me don yuu?" Questioned a beautiful, white unicorn

"Uv coursh I doo. I love allya." He reassured.

"Alluv ush? Evenn mee?" The pink haired pegasus asked.

"I shaid allya dint I?"

"Heyeyey, I shaw 'im firsht." A cute little alicorn claimed.

"Nuh-uh, I shaw him firsht. I even patched 'im upan' erythin." The apple harvester pointed.

"An' I saw him shecon!" The little pink energy monster reminded.

"Mmmhmm… love… " The snoring Rainbow Dash added.

"Well then itsh shettled. We all love echother." Rick concluded the conversation with a group hug that didn't include the sleeping Dash out of courtesy.

The retracting spell left Rick feeling a little… lonely would be a good word for it. He now knew what happened last night but he was more confused than ever. Four of the closest friends he had ever had confessed their love for him, possibly even all six of them. He had only ever loved one woman. Hanna was his high school sweetheart and she had been ripped from his life.

He turned to Twilight, she had a slight blush but showed an otherwise calm composure. "Did-did that help at all?"

"Sort of, I now know what happened last night, but it didn't help with my real problem. In fact, it might have made it worse. Thank you though, Twilight. I just need some time to think. I'll see you later." Rick climbed down off the bed and, head lowered, started to walk to clear his head.

If he had stayed, Twilight could have told him that the nature of the memory spell meant that she saw everything he did.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 20**

Rick wished things were simpler, like they were before he became a unicorn. He had alone ever loved one woman in his life. A woman he considered the best he could ever hope to even meet, let alone marry and start a family with. When he first arrived, he was frightened of these talking ponies, then they were the best friends any man would be lucky to have and now this.

What could he possibly do? Should he pretend it never happened and let things take their course? Would it be better to choose one to pursue and then isolate the rest? Maybe he should keep them as friends and go after a different interest? At this point, he felt he would have been better off just running into the Everfree Forest and be done with it.

For now, Rick decided to settle for a walk through town. On Earth, he would have taken a drive through the back roads to clear his head. Oh well, the walk would have to do. Maybe he would be lucky and find the answer.

Instead of an answer, he found a schoolhouse. It was fairly late in the afternoon, but there were still a few fillies playing in the yard. Rick recognized three of them right away as the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Scootaloo, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle. The other two he had never seen before. One was pink with a purple mane and tail with a white stripe through both, she was also wearing a tiara that matched her cutie mark. The other was gray with two-tone gray mane and tail, she had on blue glasses and pearls, Rick couldn't figure out what the cutie mark was without getting closer, but it looked like a spoon.

From the looks of things, the two unfamiliar fillies were causing trouble for the Crusaders who appeared to be simply trying to enjoy themselves. Rick tried to hold of judgment, he hated bullies, but he hated innocents getting hurt more, physically or otherwise. He decided to try to get closer without being spotted.

"…blank flanks…" he heard and an extremely snobbish voice that he knew didn't belong to any of the Crusaders.

"Just leave us be…" came the retort form Apple Bloom.

Due to the giggling, it would appear they weren't listening. Worse, Sweetie Belle seemed to be hiding behind her two other friends. The aptly named little filly was always a little more emotionally fragile than her friends. Her apprehension only served to anger Rick. He had to do something, but what? He couldn't simply torment a foal like he did to Jet Set and Upper Crust. Just then, an idea came to him, it would take a lot of concentration, but it'd be worth it.

Rick formed a medium sized force field and started to shape it. Pulling and stretching, expanding and shrinking the bubble till it took on a familiar shape. He then floated it over to the group and hid it behind the two offenders waiting for the opportune moment.

As soon as he heard another round of teasing start up, he slid the puppet in next to the gray one. Apple Bloom recognized the orange puppet as Rick's magic and grinned a little before looking back at the other two. The pink and gray fillies laughed at themselves for another put down. They looked at each other then turned to see another foal they hadn't seen before. They were about to say something about the little pony being so orange when it started to change.

Rick focused all his energy on his puppet. Slowly, the snout stretched and opened, showing extending and sharpening teeth. The mane stood on end and changed into spikes. The orange pony stood on its hindlegs and the front legs turned into arms ending in long claws. There was no sound coming from the creature, but that didn't matter.

The two tiny bullies stared, shaking and holding each other. As the creature leaned over them, they screamed and took off, galloping so hard they actually tripped over themselves, neither stopping to help the other or even looking over their shoulder to check on their companion. The Crusaders would have followed suit if not for Apple Bloom, she had recognized the magic after all.

Rick quickly retracted all the fangs, claws and spikes then made the puppet smile and the three little fillies. The puppet then reached down and scooped up Apple Bloom who was giggling like crazy.

"Put her down you, you… monster!" Scootaloo cried out.

The orange creature looked down at her, then switched Apple Bloom over to one arm. The second arm stretched and widened to form a slide complete with bump in the middle and level platform at the end. It placed Apple Bloom at the top if the slide and let her go. She laughed loudly and waved her forehooves in the air as she went. As soon as she reached the bottom, she started rolling on the ground laughing herself silly.

"Ya sure showed them, Rick!" Apple Bloom called out between fits of laughter.

"Rick!?" the remaining Crusaders chorused.

He stepped out from his hiding place, horn glowing and chuckled all the way over to his puppet and the Crusaders. "What do you think, girls, too much?" he asked indicating to the monstrosity that stood with one arm still shaped like a slide.

"Ah think it's great! Seein' those two run off like that after they've been pickin' on us fer not havin' our cutie marks yet, they deserve it." Apple Bloom offered.

"Yeah, but how'd you know it was Rick who was controlling that thing? I mean, you weren't afraid of it at all." Scootaloo inquired of her friend.

"'Cause Ah saw him do it before at the farm. He made a little one that looked like me. It was so cool."

"I'll say. It's almost as cool as Rainbow Dash," the little fan-girl… er, filly(?) added.

"That's for sure. You really showed Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon what's for," Sweetie Belle squeaked.

"Believe me, it was my pleasure. Now, why were those two picking on you?" Rick asked the Crusaders.

"Because we still don't have our cutie marks." Apple Bloom informed as she, nonchalant as ever, stood on her hindlegs and attempted to climb back up the puppet in order to ride the side again. Rick was happy for the extremely cute behavior; otherwise, he might have blown a fuse about the little bullies. Instead, he made the puppet reach down and pick up Apple Bloom and set her atop the slide again. Then he repeated the action with Sweetie Belle and then Scootaloo.

"I tell you girls, that really upsets me. I wish I could do something to make them stop but you know I can't. All I can say is that I'm sure you three have a lot more friends than them _and_," he reached down and rubbed Apple Bloom's head, "much better friends too. Besides, can they say that they personally know a princess? You three can."

"Hey yeah, that's right. Twilight's uh princess!" Apple Bloom shouted excitedly.

The sudden realization wasn't lost on Rick. Could a princess truly be interested in a man… pony like him? He cared deeply for Twilight; after all, she took him in and gave him not only a place to sleep, but a room of his own. She even took in Paul and cared for his home while all the others thought he was dead. It was obvious she saw him as a friend and that would be enough for him. But what if she wanted more? Could she possibly even _want_ more?

"Are you alright, Rick?" the squeaking voice of Sweetie Belle brought him back to the present.

"Huh, uh yeah. It's just… something… personal. I found out something and I'm not sure how to handle it right now."

"Maybe my sister could help." Apple Bloom offered.

"I tried going to her first and it didn't work out so well."

"What about Rainbow Dash?" Scootaloo asked.

"Saw her too, she sent me to Twilight."

"What about my sister? She's at her shop right now with Pinkie Pie."

"Those are the only two I haven't seen today, I might as well go there too."

"Can I go with you? I was going there anyway." The puppet's slide arm returned to a human-like arm and scooped up Sweetie Belle.

After saying goodbye to the remaining Crusader, he left for the boutique with Sweetie Belle.

**Chapter 21**

The tinkling bell alerted the white unicorn that she had company. "Welcome to Carousel Boutique, where every garment is chic, unique and magnifique." As she rounded the corner and spotted the strange newcomer holding her beloved sister hostage. "*GASP* DROP MY SISTER RIGHT THIS INSTANT OR! THERE! WILL! BE! TROUBLE!"

The giggling surprised Rarity. She was surprised even more when the strange creature mutated. The arm changed into a slide that Sweetie Belle happily slid down before running to embrace her sister.

"Sweetie Belle, just what is going on here?" Rarity demanded as the puppet dissolved rapidly into thin air.

Just then, Rick walked in through the door. "Rick here used that… thing to scare off two bullies at school."

Rarity smiled then looked up at Rick with a little skepticism and a raised eyebrow. "I swear I didn't hurt them, never even touched them, I only scared them." She smiled at him. At that very moment, the low sun shone in through the open door and made Rarity's coat positively glow and her deep blue eyes shine like jewels. It took a conscience effort to keep his jaw closed.

"While I am quite happy you helped my sister and her friends, I must ask as to what brought you by? Sweetie Belle, Why don't you head into the kitchen and get a snack or something, Dear."

"Yeah, I need to ask you for some advice. Can we talk?"

"But of course, Darling, come into my inspiration room. Pinkie Pie is already in there."

"Ah, good, I wanted to see her too... maybe."

He followed her up the stairs trying his best not to watch her incredibly elegantly styled tail swish with the motion of her perfect hips and flank, but the eyes tend to wander were they're not wanted, or were they? He would do just about anything to have this all straightened out and made simple for him.

"Through here if you please." A door was opened magically to reveal a room that could be described as, at best, ordered chaos.

"Hiya, Rick! What brings you here?! Do you need a dress?!" Pinkie asked, obviously joking, as she bounced happily.

"Not exactly, Pinkie," Rick answered grinning, "I am in need of some advice and I've exhausted my other resources."

"And you came to me last? Frankly, Darling, I'm a little offended." Rarity giggled to herself. "_Is she playing with me_?" "What exactly did you need advice on?"

"Love." Rick answered singularly.

Pinkie Pie stopped bouncing and Rarity joined her in staring in stunned silence. Rarity managed to rouse herself first. "Did you just say you needed advice in… love?"

"Yes, I did. With Twilight's help, I remembered certain _mares_ at the party last night seemed to have expressed their feelings and I am totally at a loss."

"I-I see. And did you bring this up to anypony else?" Rarity forced the question out.

"Twilight, Fluttershy and Applejack."

Rarity seemed to be holding something back. "Oh, so that's what you were… that's what's got you so upset. You certainly came to the right pony. Can you tell me which mares?"

"I'm not sure I should. Alcohol is said to make one speak their minds truthfully but without any inhibitions. So what these mares have expressed may not have been something they wanted to be made known. I just care so much for all six of you, that I'd do anything to keep from hurting any of you. I've only ever loved one woman and I have certainly never had more than one who expressed any interest in me. I'm torn and don't know what to do." He fell back onto his haunches in distress.

Rarity and Pinkie Pie both came over to where he sat and hugged him. Again, he thought he felt a little nuzzling. Yet again, he also thought he felt a little tingle on either thigh.

"You don't have to worry! No matter what you chose to do, we will all still love you!" Pinkie proffered.

"That's right, Dear. We will forever cherish our friendship with you as we do our friendship with each other."

"Thank you both so very much. I still-"

"After all, I could never hate somepony who thought I was beautiful."

Rarity's words made Rick freeze. "So it was you in the orchard? You heard me and Applejack talking?"

"Yes, I overheard you both speaking. I heard what you think of us and it made me happy to hear it."

"I'm glad it made you happy but the whole conversation only served to make me more confused and upset. And now, I still don't know what to do and this conversation isn't serving to put my mind at ease any. I don't know if I should actively pursue one or should I wait 'til one pursues me. Or even if I should just leave things the way they are and just stay great friends with the six of you. I just don't know." Rick's face was one of complete despair and he stared at the two mares in desperation for an answer, a suggestion, hell, he'd settle for a hint.

"Why not just go with all of us?!" Pinkie asked bouncing in place again.

"Pinkie! How could you suggest such a thing? I hardly think that's the answer he's looking for," Rarity scolded.

Rick couldn't help but think how that would perfectly solve everything. He knew on Earth, horses roved the prairies in bands of one stallion and six or seven mares, sometimes more if the stallion was strong enough to hold off predators and challenging stallions. He had seen several married couples but they were all one on one.

"Look, I appreciate the attempt, but I really think this is something I need to figure out on my own." Rick stood up and with his head drooped; he started out the door to return home. He didn't look back at the mares, he therefore didn't get to see their sad faces. They were very much bothered by the fact that a stallion they cherished so much was so crestfallen by something they themselves may have brought on.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 22**

Rick made his through town, paying very close attention to the grass the whole way. He returned the few greetings he received but didn't actively engage any pony on his way. He just wanted what he had wanted since this morning, a solution. It wasn't that he felt like he betraying his wife and daughter, they had told him move on and enjoy life, he felt like he would be betraying five by going after one. He also felt like he would be betraying six by going after none. There was no help to found among said six.

Rick reached his home and went inside. Paul came running up to greet him and get his serving of lovin' which Rick provided with a small grin. "You got it easy don't'cha, boy?" Rick filled Paul's food and water bowls then plopped into his recliner. "If only my problems could be solved as easily as filling a bowl or tossing a ball." After a while, frustration was overpowered by sheer exhaustion and sleep overcame him.

"…Rick, I love you so much. Promise you'll be mine forever." Applejack cooed as she nuzzled him.

"Of course, AJ, you know I love you," Rick responded.

"Hey, what about me? You have to love me too. You do don't you?" Rainbow Dash asked as she hovered over him turning his face up to hers with her forehooves.

"Yes, I-"

"No! He's mine!" came a cry from Fluttershy.

"Girl's, I-"

"No! He loves me!" Twilight yelled.

"No, me!"

"Me!"

The arguing got less mature and more boisterous until Rick thought things would surely come to blows. He raised a hoof and tried to interject.

"Girls, stop! There is no reason to fight. We can figure this all out like mature adults."

The shouting stopped suddenly and they all turned to look at him.

"He's right, Dears. There is no need for us to fight each other. After all, this is _his_ fault." Rarity pointed an accusing hoof at Rick.

"Hey, you're right! We were all bestest friends 'til _he_ came along!" Pinkie Pie said with obvious disgust.

"Yeah, it's his fault," a growing Twilight accused.

She wasn't just growing; she was now towering over Rick as were the others. They were now easily ten times larger than they were originally and to make it worse their eyes were glowing brightly. Each one the color of their element.

"Things were perfect 'fore y'all showed up!" Applejack roared.

"We no longer want you here!" Fluttershy spat at him.

"Get out of here!"

"Nopony wants you around!"

"You should have stayed dead!"

Rick was horrified by their sizes and the fact that they seemed to be willing to destroy him completely on the spot. The worst part wasn't that there were monsters looming over him, it was that these monsters were his closest friends who he considered family and they not only wanted nothing to do with him, they no longer cared if he lived.

He turned and galloped away as fast as he could. He collided with trees and boulders as he did. He kept kicking his own legs and stumbling. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get away from the things that used to be those adorable mares that he cared for so much. They kept growing and stretching. Their previously flat herbivore teeth had turned into gnashing fangs. Their fur coats, normally soft and well-manicured, now ragged and unkempt. The manes now seemed to be fiery even though actual flames were not present.

Rick ran. He ran 'til his four legs felt ready to burst. He ran beyond the pain. The six mares that had been the reason he returned to Equestria had become hateful toward him. He was scared. He was hurt. He was confused. Rick didn't know what was happening, he only knew he had to get away, so he ran.

As with every nightmare, he couldn't get away. The monstrous ponies kept getting closer, angrier and more mutated. Even their hooves had turned into some form of strange, clawed hands. Worse yet, the ground beneath Rick's hooves had become fluid and he was sinking. All his forward movement had stopped and he kicked and struggled to stay above the surface but was failing. His head slowly slipped below the surface. As everything started to fade, all he could see was six huge demonic faces staring down at him and grinning evilly.

They all shouted variations on the theme of, "good riddance." Laughing at his demise, they all turned and left in different directions, none even looking over their shoulders at the drowning stallion.

Rick awoke spluttering in a shallow creek. Flailing and gasping Rick struggled to keep from drowning in water that wouldn't even reach over his hooves, but fresh from a nightmare, Rick was in no state to make any judgments on his surroundings.

His senses returned to him and he stopped his flailing. Rick managed to get his legs under him and climbed out of the creek and lay down in the cool grass near the bank. He looked around and a few terrifying realizations came to him. Not only had he started in a house that he was no longer in, but he was in an area that he couldn't recognize. To make things even worse, the moon was behind thick clouds and Rick was only able to see due to his new horse eyes that afforded him better night vision than his human eyes.

"How the hell did I get out here?" Pieces of his dream returned to him and he figured that his nightmare must have become a night _terror_ causing him to physically manifest his dream of fleeing causing him to gallop in reality. A hypothesis backed up by his sore muscles and scraped cannons and forearms as well as all the matted grass, leaves and dirt in his fur and mane. He returned to the stream and washed his wounds and rolled in the water to get the mess out.

Normally, he would simply look for tracks but due to the darkness, even the easily spotted tracks of a galloping stallion would be near impossible to find let alone follow with any certainty. He would simply have to wait 'til Celestia raised the sun. After taking a drink from the stream, he found a soft spot where he could wait out the night. It was going to be a long night too since sleep was out of the question, so he waited.

**Chapter 23**

That morning, Twilight was awoken by a knock at her door. When she was greeted by Rarity, she was a little surprised. When she saw the distress in Rarity's eyes, she was concerned. When she heard the news, she was downright scared.

"What do you mean he's missing?!"

"Just that, Dear. He came to the boutique yesterday quite upset about something that happened at the party and wanted some advice. I'm afraid I was unable to help him and he left looking dreadfully depressed. Oh, Twilight, I don't know what to do. He's gone and I think it may be my fault."

Twilight walked over to her friend to attempt to comfort her. Twilight wrapped her forelegs around Rarity and gave her a gentle hug. "Why do you think it was your fault?"

"Well, I overheard him talking to Applejack yesterday morning about how he felt about each of us. When I heard how he thought of me, I just couldn't seem to restrain myself and acted most unladylike toward him. Twilight, I think I may have drove him away from all of us." A small tear had formed in her eye. Twilight gently wiped it away.

"Oh, Rarity. I think there's something you should see." Her horn started to glow as she leaned toward her friend and placed said horn on Rarity's forehead. Through her memory spell, Twilight allowed Rarity to see all the events that had taken place at the party in question. The games, the stories, the laughing and of course, the big admission of feelings. All was revealed to her and oddly, it made her feel a little better about what had happened in her shop yesterday. It also made sense as to what he was talking with Applejack about and why she was asking about how he felt about her and the other girls.

"I see, so it appears I'm not the only one. No wonder he was so upset. I am a little surprised though." Rarity said as she recovered from the spell.

"Why's that?"

"Well, most stallions would be thrilled to have so many mares showing affection to them."

"That may be true, but Rick isn't like most stallions is he?"

"Certainly not, that is one of the things I love most about him."

"Right, He also isn't the type who would just run out on his friends. He is our Protector after all. Maybe he just went to help Applejack at Sweet Apple Acres. It is close to Cider Season and the Apple's always need help around this time of year."

"Yes, perhaps your right, Twilight dear. Let's go over and se-"

"Twilight, have you seen Rick?!" Applejack spouted as she came bursting through the library's door. "He came by tha farm yesterday an' Ah think Ah said sumthin' Ah shouldn't have an' he ran off. Ah went ta his house ta apologize an' he was gone. He even left Paul behind. Ah'm worried he may be gone fur good this time an' it's all mah fault."

"We were just going to see if he was with you." Twilight responded.

"Yes, though now I am more concerned than before. Twilight, we must find him."

"Alright, calm down. We still don't know that he's actually missing. Applejack, why do you think you're the reason he left?"

"Well, he was helpin' me on the farm an' he told me sumthin' about what happened at the party. He wanted advice an' Ah jest teased him. Ah've been an awful friend an' now he's gone an' Ah can't make it right." AJ had tears starting to form, Twilight wrapped her in a hug.

"You don't need to worry, Applejack. Rick is not the kind of stallion who'd abandon his friends. Let me prove it to you." Twilight's horn glowed again as she repeated her memory spell on the country mare. When it was finished, Applejack was no longer crying but she _was_ blushing quite heavily.

"Ah really said that? We all… now Ah understand what was botherin' him. Ah thought it was jest memories of his family that made him… "

"Made him what, Darling?"

"Ah don't think Ah should say anythin'. It was private, nothin' bad, Ah jest don't think he would like me tellin' everypony."

"Very well, but we still must find him." Rarity pointed out.

"Alright, we know he's not at Rainbow Dash's, so that leaves Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie. Hmm, let's try Fluttershy first." Rarity and Applejack nodded in agreement then the group headed out.

**Chapter 24**

After a few hours waiting for sunlight, Rick was sore but determined. He wasn't certain how he got out here in the middle of nowhere, but he knew he had to get back. Unfortunately, the forest yielded little help. The thick bed of leaves and twigs had absorbed the impact of his heavy hoofsteps and made it impossible to follow his own tracks home. There wasn't even enough underbrush to show where he had come through.

"Perfect. For once, I wish I had become a pegasus instead of a unicorn. Oh well, I'll never get out of here if I just sit here feeling sorry for myself."

He looked in all directions but found no clear indication as to which was the best one. Luckily, he remembered something his grandfather taught him, 'all rivers lead to civilization,' and there just so happened to be one right here, how convenient. As an added bonus, he wouldn't need to worry about water and being an herbivore would come in handy with all the foliage around. All he had to do was follow this stream until he came to a town and then take a train or carriage back to Ponyville.

"Nothing else for it. Just gotta get to walking 'til I get out of these damn woods," and that's exactly what he did.

After hours of walking, he was starting to wonder if he would ever find a way out. The creek widened a little as other tributaries fed into it. Knowing he had a virtually unlimited supply of water put him a little at ease, but he was very hungry and grass just wasn't cutting it. He needed something heartier.

A small bush ahead seemed to be the solution. Its branches were overburdened with blackberries that, if Rick remembered correctly, were in season. He tried one experimentally and found it to be a little tart but otherwise fairly tasty. He ate his fill of the small berries and, sated, continued on his journey.

After a few more hours, he was starting to question just how ripe those berries really were. He was getting sharp pains in his stomach and was sweating quite heavily. He wanted to stop and wait out this issue, but he really needed to get back, so he toughed it out and kept walking, albeit at a slower pace.

Eventually, the trees opened up into a clearing. In the clearing was a very welcome sight, signs of life. A small wagon with wooden walls was off to one side. There was a small window with shutters and a flag with stars and a crescent moon hanging on the front. There was a small fire ring complete with spit and cauldron, smoke rising from the ring meant that whoever made it was close by. Rick made his way into the clearing and, summoning his remaining strength, called out.

"Hello! Is there anyone there?!" He looked around for movement. "I could, unh, use some help."

The small door on the front of the carriage opened and a unicorn mare poked her head out. She was a slightly darker shade of blue than Rainbow Dash and had pale two-tone blue hair in her mane and tail. Rick had just enough time to take in the details before he passed out. As the lights faded, he decided that those berries may not have been in season after all.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 25**

"Oh my, I really said that?" Fluttershy's blush was spreading quickly as Twilight's spell wore off.

"It would seem we all made fools of ourselves, Dear, but the main issue now is where did Rick disappear to?" Rarity said as she patted Fluttershy on the back.

"Maybe I can spot him from the air. I'll just fly around a bit and spot him in no time."

"But, Rainbow, we don't know which way he went, when he left or even _IF_ he left at all," Twilight pointed out. "We need more information before we act."

"Yes, of course you're right, Twilight, We can't just go bumbling off without any direction. But how do we figure out which way he went?" Rarity inquired.

"Hmm, that's a good question. Applejack, I know you're great herding, can you track him?"

"Ah could if there were tracks frum his house, but all the roads aroun' thar are too packed down. Ah can't spot any tracks ta follow."

"Rainbow Dash, did you see anything from the air?"

"No," Rainbow actually looked angry with herself for her lack of finding evidence that she hadn't even been asked to look for yet. "I could try looking in the forest but chances of spotting him through all those trees are pretty slim. If I knew where to look, I could find him no problem."

"So then that still leaves the original problem," Twilight rubbed her chin in thought. "Fluttershy, do you think your critter friends could help?"

"Well, I can ask them."

"Good, if they can just point us in the right direction, we can do the rest." Twilight reassured.

"Excellent, Dear, the sooner we can all get together, the sooner we an iron out this wrinkle," Rarity pointed out.

"What are you talking about?" Rainbow asked.

"Why, the cause of this whole disaster in the first place. He was confused after we confessed out feelings and when he couldn't get any help from us, he decided to leave instead of come between us." Rarity sat on her haunches looking slightly dejected. "I may have been the worst of us all."

"Now, Ah know how Ah upset him, but what'd ya'll do?" Applejack asked.

"I overheard you two talking and when I heard how he felt about us, I pranced about like a filly with a crush and I fear I only served to confuse him more."

"Couldn't have been any worse than Fluttershy." Rainbow Dash said pointedly.

"And what did Fluttershy do?" Twilight raised an eyebrow toward her shrinking yellow friend.

"Oh, uh, um, well…" Fluttershy looked back and forth from her friends her eyes begging for and escape from the piercing gaze. Finding none, she gave in. With her head lowered, she confessed. "He just looked so sad, I couldn't help it. When he started crying, I just had to do something. I hugged him and he fell asleep while I held him." Her blush had increased more than it should have been possible to.

"Wait, he was crying? Why was he crying this time?" Applejack asked.

"What do you mean this time?" Rainbow asked accusingly.

"We were talking 'bout how good he was with Apple Bloom 'n' he started talkin' 'bout his daughter. He broke down after that an' that's when he told meh 'bout the party 'n' that's when Rarity heard us talkin'."

"I see, so it seems that we all feel the same way, is that right?" Twilight looked from one mare to the next, each of whom where doing the same thing. Each asking themselves just what their true feelings really were and were those feelings strong enough to cost them their friendship. Well, four of them were.

"I don't see what the problem is! We all love him the same way we all love each other! He's our friend and that's all there is to it!" Pinkie exclaimed in her normal bubbly manner.

"Yeah, I feel the same way, Pinkie. Rick is cool and all, but I'm way too busy with my training for the Wonderbolts to get into all that touchy-feely stuff," The gifted flier proclaimed.

"Okay, well I know how I feel and I most certainly care deeply for him," Rarity admitted. "Although I must admit that I'm worried about what might happen since I'm not the only one."

Fluttershy spoke up, "oh, Rarity, I don't think there will be any problem between us. I told him I wouldn't ever abandon him and I promise I will never do anything that would cause us to move apart either."

"That's right, we're all mature fillies 'ere 'n' ain't no stallion gonna come 'tween us."

"Right, no matter what happens; we can get through it as friends," Twilight confirmed, "but first, we need to find Rick. Fluttershy, talk to the animals and get us a direction to search in then meet us outside Rick's house. Pinkie Pie, stay here in town. If he comes back, we want somepony here who can let us know. Rainbow Dash, I want you in the air searching from above. Rarity, head over to Canterlot and see if he went there. Applejack, once Fluttershy talks to her animal friends the three of us will try to track him down. Everypony understand their assignments?" There were five nods of agreement. "Good, now let's go get our friend back."

**Chapter 26**

Rick was lying on his back in a field of flowers on a blanket. Curled up next to him was Hanna. She had her arm draped across his chest while she rested on his outstretched arm. They watched Annie run through the field with Paul.

"Great day," Rick commented, "I have to most beautiful woman here beside me and the cutest little girl just giggling away. Best day ever."

"Mmm, I agree," Hanna hummed into his chest, "best day ever."

Rick looked down into his wife's beautiful eyes, to his surprise, they were the color of rich amethyst. Her hair was wrong too, she never had purple hair let alone purple with a streak of pink.

"What's wrong, Rick?" she asked looking slightly concerned. Rick stared wide eyed at his wife with the wrong hair. She sat up and leaned over, "you don't look so well." He couldn't take his eyes off her pendant; he didn't remember her having one shaped like a butterfly. He also didn't remember her having a snow-white sundress with a dark purple belt.

He stood up on the blanket and then lost his balance falling on to all fours. Rick looked down at his feet and felt the world go cold. He had hooves where five seconds ago there were hands and feet. Terror was starting to swell in his mind, he looked up at his wife… wives?

Standing before him were seven mares, he recognized them as the six element bearers and a pony like reincarnation of his beautiful wife. Looking from one to another, he was in complete shock. What happened? How did his wife turn into a pony? Why did he turn into a pony?

"What's the matter, Honey?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah, tell us, Sugar," Applejack approached him slowly along with the other six ponies.

"Now just wait. A. Minute." Rarity spat, "he cannot be _your_ 'honey' and _your_ 'sugar'," she pointed to each speaker, "when he is _my_ darling."

They started arguing loudly over just who Rick belonged to and then Twilight offered a solution.

"You know girls; there is a way to share him that we can all be happy with."

"Certainly you don't expect us to all to act as his harem. It's just too horrid." Rarity protested.

"No, of course not. I will simply split him into seven equal pieces and then we can each have a have him and we won't need to fight."

"What, wait, Twilight, you can't do that!" Rick objected.

"Yes I can. In fact, it's already done."

Rick raised a hoof to protest only to find that his hoof was no longer in his possession. Instead, it was being held by Applejack. In fact, each mare had a piece of him with Twilight holding his head.

"I told you we could share." Twilight smiled.

"Aaagh!... " Rick woke up drenched in sweat. He gasped for air, desperate to get as much as he could, and checked his body, patting it to make sure it was indeed in one piece. Slowly, he became satisfied that he was whole and started to look around at his environs.

"I see you are awake," an unfamiliar voice called from nearby.

Rick managed to get his legs under him and sat on his haunches. "Yeah, I-uh I had a bit of a nightmare there."

"So it would seem."

"What happened? Where am I?"

"We are deep in the Whitetail Wood and you were quite ill. It would seem you ate some berries that were not in season."

"Huh, how did you know that?" Rick started rubbing his temple with a forehoof.

"Because you luckily… expelled the berries. You should be fine now that you have had some rest."

"Ugh, thank you for taking care of me… I'm sorry; I didn't catch your name."

"I am Trixie, formally the Great and Powerful." She looked sullen by the last part. "Who might you be?"

"My name is Rick Rhinestone and I was never all that great or powerful." The sad attempt at a joke did manage to at least make Trixie less upset.

"Well, Rick, why did you come out here into the woods?"

"Oddly enough, I have no idea how I got here or why. I had a nightmare and woke up out here in the middle of the night in some creek."

"Hmm, was this nightmare also about Twilight Sparkle?" Her words pierced through the haze in his brain and woke him up instantly.

"W-why… h-how did y-you… she's… " The shock of this pony he had never met actually knowing the mare that had become his best friend and somehow knowing that she was in his dreams was unsettling top say the least.

"You were screaming in your sleep." A sly smile formed on her muzzle.

His cheeks started to warm as a blush began to form. "I-I see. I used to do that a lot, I thought I stopped doing that." He grinned weakly.

"So you're from Ponyville?"

"Yeah, have you been there?"

"Twice, I am ashamed to say that I tried to pass myself off as the most powerful unicorn in Equestria and did cruel things to Twilight and her friends while I was under the influence of a powerful amulet. Twilight Sparkle showed me the error of my ways and since then, I've been roaming the country trying to improve my magic so I may once again be Trixie, the Great and Powerful."

"Are you planning on trying to get revenge on Twilight?" Rick was grateful to Trixie for taking care of him, but he'd be damned if anyone was going to hurt his friends. It was his job to protect them after all.

"And what if I were? How would… you… " She froze mid-sentence as her ever enlarging eyes were filled with four huge, translucent hands appearing behind Rick. Trixie had never seen magic like this before and even though she had no idea what they could do, but she was certain she didn't want to find out. "I swear, I have no intention of harming anypony." The hands dissolved into thin air. Trixie started breathing again. "Besides, I'm actually grateful to her. She helped me to realize that it is far better to use my magic to help than to simply show off."

"Hmm, I see, she is quite amazing isn't she?" Rick relaxed a little more.

"Well, they don't just make anypony into a princess of Equestria." She giggled nervously. "But my question is, if she is so amazing, why were you having a nightmare about her?"

"That… that is another problem entirely. Look, it's really private and I don't want to go into it. I appreciate what you've done and all, but this is something between her and I."

"I suppose I can't force you tell me anything, last time I tried, I was laughed at, literally."

While the statement confused Rick a little but he wasn't going to pry into an embarrassing situation since she wasn't doing that to him. "Thank you, now, if you could point me in the direction of the nearest town with a train station, I'd be most appreciative."

"Hmm, I suppose that would be Canterlot. I have been meaning to go there myself as I am in need of some supplies, but first, we should eat."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 27**

"Well, are you sure this is the way he went?"

"This is where the tracks lead, Twilight. If Fluttershy's critter friends were right, then these are the only tracks around."

"Oh yes, Applejack. The little animals were very certain this is the way he came."

The three mares trudged through the Whitetail Woods following a set of hoofprints as best they could. None wanted to admit to the others how much they wanted to reach the end of this trail. They all wanted to get Rick back. Not knowing why he left in the first place, they were getting more worried by the minute that the trail might end with no stallion found.

They had been walking for what seemed like days, in fact, it was only a couple hours, but time gets distorted sometimes. The trail was odd to say the least, making it harder to follow. It was apparent he had been running judging by the gate, that was easy to tell. What was odd, was the path he seemed to take. He hadn't been following any set trail through the woods. From what they could tell, he had been zigzagging all over the place. There even places where it looked like he had been bouncing off trees and rocks. It was almost as if he was running with his eyes closed. The trail continued to be sporadic until it collided with a stream, after that, it seemed he slowed down and started to have more sense to it.

"Ah jest don't understand why he would come all the way out here in the middle uh the night. Ah know he was upset, but he coulda jest talked ta us."

"Um, he did, Applejack, and none of us were able to help him," Fluttershy quietly answered AJ.

"That's true, you said so yourself that when he talked to you, it only made it worse. I know _I_ wasn't able to help him no matter how much I wish I could have." Twilight added.

"Ah know, Ah'm jest… Ah don't know. Ah guess Ah'm jest worried 'bout 'im." AJ surrendered as she dropped her head. Twilight walked up next to her and leaned her head into Applejack's shoulder.

"It's okay, Applejack, we all are, but we'll find him. If we can't, I'll ask Princess Celestia for help." Applejack looked into Twilight's eyes and saw the certainty therein. "We _will_ find him."

Applejack, reassured, nodded and continued to follow the trail. After another hour or so, they came to a clearing. There was evidence of a fire, a wagon being hauled in, parked and hauled out, and there was at least one other pony there. Soon, a familiar sound came from above followed by Rainbow Dash landing near the trio.

"Hey, guys, any sign of 'im," her voice alone was enough to indicate that she hadn't had any luck either.

"No, we've been followin' his trail 'n' this is where it led us." Applejack answered. "Although it seems like he met somepony here 'n' they left in uh wagon headin' in that direction," she indicated with a hoof the direction of travel.

Twilight turned to Rainbow, "what's in that direction?"

Rainbow drifted up above the trees, looked around and floated back down. "Canterlot, the trail leads to Canterlot." For the first time that day, hope had started to drift into their hearts.

"If he went that way, then Rarity should find him," Twilght was starting to feel better until she realized that that would mean Rick and Rarity would be alone in the royal city. A glance at her companions let her know they came to the same conclusion. "It's… starting to get dark, we should hurry."

"Huh, it's the middle of the day. What are you-" Rainbow Dash was cut off by the country mare.

"Nah, Twilight's right, we need to get moving."

"O-kay, I'll fly back up and see if I can spot him."

"That's a good idea," Twilight said over her shoulder as the three were already heading back into the trees following the tracks. They were all concerned for their friend's safety and they would all swear that was the only reason for the rush.

**Chapter 28**

The wagon pulled through the gates to the royal city and was parked nearby. It would be more pain than it would be worth to drag it through the busy streets. Besides, Trixie only needed to get a small amount of supplies, fresh produce and the like. Rick decided to help since he couldn't offer any financial compensation just yet. He had a paying job, it just hadn't paid thus far and Rick was not the kind of person… pony who demanded compensation and he'd be damned if he was going to beg for it.

The pair headed off toward the market. He had only spent a short time with Trixie, but in that time, she had done nothing but be helpful. He couldn't imagine her being as cruel as she said she had, he definitely couldn't picture her overpowering Twilight in a magic duel. Still, she had no reason to lie to him either, especially if it only would have made her look bad.

The two were enjoying light conversation when a familiar annoying laugh came to his ears. "I say, isn't that that brute from a few days ago?" Jet Set's voice pierced his previously good day.

"Why yes, I do believe it is. It seems as though he has another little filly pining after him." Upper Crust observed.

"Either that or he is some kind of… stud." The way Jet Set spat the word made Rick freeze. When he saw Trixie blush and shrink, he almost lost his mind with rage. Somehow, he managed to keep it under control.

Rick slowly turned and approached the pair, "you two really don't have a lick of sense do you? You need to apologize." They opened their mouths to do so, but when they saw his horn flair, they stopped. "Apologize. To. The. Lady." The pair stumbled over themselves to comply as quickly as they could and then disappeared into the crowd.

"Has this happened before?" Trixie asked.

"Once, I didn't go so easy on them and wound up spending a night in the royal dungeon. They seem to have not really learned their lesson."

"So it would seem." She giggled and the pair continued their shopping.

For about thirty minutes, they went from stall to stall and gathered what Trixie needed for her journey. Rick was happy to carry the heavy bags to the wagon. After they reached it, Rick loaded the produce and waved goodbye as Trixie went on her way.

"Now, what am I gonna do?" He turned back toward the city and started to wander in. He had no money for the train and going back through the woods was not the best option and following the coach road would take a day or two. His only option was the palace, maybe the princesses would help. Either way, he was proud of himself for holding back when…

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" The shout caught him by surprise. What caught him even more by surprise was the response.

"Oh, uh, I'm sorry, I just-" the sweet little voice could only belong to one pony in all of Equestria.

"You got my wing dirty! What are you going to do about this?!"

"I-uh I-" the little voice was just a squeak now. Rick could just make out the cute little pegasus hiding behind her own mane. He could also make out the single tear streaking down her cheek.

"How are you gonna make this right?! Huh, speak u-ah!" The pegasus stallion was surprised to find himself flying above the ground by his wings. The only problem was that he wasn't flapping them.

"Nobody makes Fluttershy cry!" Rick growled at the pegasus with murder in his eyes. The floating stallion was finding it impossible to speak and instead only managed to 'eep'.

"Rick. Is that you?" Fluttershy trotted over to him.

"Hey there, Fluttershy, how are you today?" all hate gone from his voice in an instant.

"Uh, I'm… fine. What are you doing in Canterlot?"

"Weird events coalesced and this is the result, I'll explain in a bit." Rick turned back to the offender, "now what is your issue?"

The strange pegasus had managed to find his tongue again, "hey, I don't want any trouble, but she ran into me."

"And that required you to yell at her? Oh, and the only reason you don't want trouble now is because I can and _will_ give it to you. This little pony is more than capable of the same, but she won't. In fact, the only reason why I haven't plucked every feather off those wings you seem so proud of, is because it would make her sad. She is too kind to ever bring harm to any other pony. That's why I was assigned by Princess Celestia herself to protect her. Now, give me good reason not to simply _remove_ your wings."

The offending pegasus tried to draw his wings back into his body, but with his weight being suspended by them, it was impossible. "Please, I'm so sorry! Please, just let me go!" He was nearly crying out of fear.

"Have you learned your lesson?" Rick asked bringing the suspended pegasus closer to his face. A quick nod was the only response. "Very well, now go." The magic that had held the stallion aloft vanished and he fell on his rump then scrambled to his feet and galloped away as quickly as he could.

"Are you okay, Fluttershy?" Rick turned to inspect his friend.

"Oh, yes, I'm okay. Thank you for helping. I'm glad you didn't hurt him." She looked up at him with a small smile on her half-hidden face.

Rick smiled down at her and then wrapped her in a gentle hug, "You know I'd never hurt someone who hadn't tried to hurt me or my friends. I'll admit, after he made you cry, it took all I had not to." As he released the hug, it seemed like she was a little reluctant to match his action. "What are you doing here?"

"We came looking for you. We were worried when we found that you ran off."

"Ran off? I didn't run off."

The response was a bit of a shock to Fluttershy. "B-but, you left in the middle of the night. We even followed your tracks and Applejack said you were running. You were even in such a hurry you were running into things."

"I was asleep." The furthered surprise on her face was only serving to make her cuter. "I was having a nightmare and wound up acting it out and just… ran."

"So… you weren't running away from us?"

"Only in my dream," he mumbled to himself.

"What?" Her head tilted slightly, her cuteness was amplified even more.

"Uh, nothing, don't worry about. What were you saying about 'we'?"

**Chapter 29**

Rick and Fluttershy were waiting in a doughnut shop for their four friends to meet them there. Fluttershy had purchase a treat for both of them; she a dainty Danish and Rick had a delicious cruller with multicolored sprinkles. The unicorn stallion running the shop had been polite to the couple and even seemed familiar with Fluttershy, thus, Rick was at ease and thoroughly enjoyed his pastry.

Suddenly, four mares came bursting through the door, all searching the room frantically for something. They appeared to find what they were looking for; they rushed over to the table occupied by Fluttershy and Rick. It would have been a touching reunion if their lunge hadn't pinned Rick against the wall with the table squeezing the breath out of him.

Eventually, they realized their mistake when he was staring to turn a shade of blue that Rarity would probably describe as a 'beautiful spring time color'. In mass, they leapt back from the table and were relieved to hear the huge influx of air into his lungs. The whole group got to enjoy their post panic laughter and then they had a group hug sans table. After a brief explanation of how Rick wound up in the middle of the woods, they all calmed down.

"So yer sayin' that ya'll had some crazy nightmare 'n' fer some reason, ya got up 'n' jest galloped off in yer sleep?" Applejack asked.

"It wasn't that dream about… " Twilight started.

"No, Twilight, it wasn't and yes, AJ, that's pretty much what happened."

"Why, whatever were you dreaming about, Darling?" Rarity inquired further.

"I would rather not discuss it right now, but I have been putting myself under a great deal of pressure lately. I've just… got a lot to consider is all." Rick offered.

"What are you so pressured about?" Rainbow Dash questioned.

"There is something I need to figure out for me own, that's all." He was starting to really wish this conversation would change directions.

"Is it about what we said at the party?"

The ambient temperature dropped about twenty degrees as Fluttershy's question reached five pairs of ears. Rick stared down at the table in front of him, the cruller suddenly seeming like the most inedible thing in Equestria. He could feel ten eyes boring into him. He didn't know how to answer. He didn't want to offend them and he simply couldn't lie to them either. The best he could do was a single, small nod.

"But, I don't understand. Why would that cause you so much trouble?" Rainbow Dash tried to get things straight. He was still having trouble speaking and couldn't give a reason.

"Well, Rainbow Dash, it had to come as quite a shock. It isn't every day that such things come up. Try to see things from his point of view," Twilight defended. "It can't be easy to figure out what to do."

"Easy? No. No, it certainly isn't easy." Rick stood and waked to a window with a view of a garden.

Fluttershy walked up to him and rested her head against his shoulder, "Rick, you know that we will help you no matter what. Remember, I promised to never leave you." He nodded. "I meant it, every word and I know everypony else feels the same way."

Rick was suddenly enveloped by the five mares who were pressing against him and he felt the warmth of their love filling his soul. It lifted him out of the fog he was in and put him in a better mood. He still wasn't sure what he was going to do but at least he knew they weren't going to hold his decision against him and that made him happy again, if only a little bit. Again, there was a tingling feeling on either thigh, it was getting stronger but Rick figured it must have been just a muscle spasm from all the galloping.

"By the way," Applejack lifted her head and turned to look up at him, "when we were followin' yer trail, we found wagon tracks. Who'd ya find out in the middle of the woods?"

"Oh, some unicorn named Trixie."

The collective 'WHAT!' should have blown out the windows of the shop by sheer explosive force.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 30**

"What were you doing with Trixie?!" Twilight practically screamed at Rick.

"Wasn't exactly by choice. I ate some bad berries and stumbled into her camp. She took care of me and brought me here."

"I'm sorry but, she's so… mean," Fluttershy accused.

"So she said," Rick affirmed.

"Wha da ya mean?" Applejack asked.

"I mean she told me how she had gone to Ponyville and had been absolutely cruel to you all. She also said that thanks to Twilight, she has changed her ways and is trying to use her magic for the better good now. I don't know what she did in the past, but I do know she only tried to help me."

"Do you mean to say, after the positively horrible way she acted, tying up Applejack, warping Rainbow's wings, banishing Twilight and sealing her out of the town and worst of all, making me wear… brown *shudder*, she's trying to use her magic for good now?" Rarity was flabbergasted at the concept.

"Again, I wasn't there when she came to town, but she only treated me with kindness." He was starting to get annoyed. "Maybe she was telling the truth."

"Huh, fat chance. She only knows how to be mean and show off." Rainbow thrust her chin up in disgust.

Rick didn't take the bait on the whole 'show off' bit. "All I know is, I walked into her camp, passed out, she took care of me, brought me here to Canterlot and didn't ask for anything in return."

"Alright, alright, enough of this, we aren't getting anything done here. It's getting late and we could all use a rest." Rarity played peacemaker successfully.

"You're right. I already talked to Princess Celestia and she's made arrangements for us in the castle. Let's get going." Twilight led the way out of the little doughnut shop and into the emptying streets.

**Chapter 31**

The grandness of the palace was impressive as always, leaving him just as speechless as the first time he came here. He was even more impressed that Celestia was waiting for them at the foot of the grand staircase. Rick was impressed by this fact only to realize he had been with a princess for the last few days.

Celestia greeted them all in her normal regal manner. "Hello, my little ponies, I'm so happy to see you all. I am especially glad to see you were able to find Rick in good health. Your room is prepared and ready, the guard will lead the way. I wish I could spend more time with you all but I must attend to my duties. Sleep well everypony."

A unicorn guard approached them and Rick couldn't help but notice the similarities between his colors and Shining Armor's. "This way to your room please."

"_Wait, did they both just say room_? _As in_ one _room_? _Crap_." At least it was a very large single room. The best part was that there was three beds, two large ones for the mares and a smaller one for Rick. It was also a very beautifully decorated room with a large area rug and elegant armoires, which made no sense to Rick sense none of them had clothes anyway, then it occurred to him that none of them had clothes on. The ceiling became very interesting and his tail very heavy.

"What are you looking at?"

"Hmm, oh nothing, Dash, just looking around." To his horror, she floated into his view. He closed his eyes and yawned, "I'm just gonna get some sleep. I'm pretty tired, goodnight everybody." And at that, he climbed into his bed and forced his eyes shut. Luckily, he really was tired and had fallen asleep quickly.

"Rick, I can't believe you thought you were cool enough to get with me!" yelled Rainbow Dash.

The climate in Sugarcube Corner was more hostile than a shop with such great treats should ever be.

"I don't know what you are so upset about, a unicorn stallion with so much appeal and integrity is more deserving of a lady of class," boasted Rarity. "Not some speedy ruffian!" Rainbow glared at Rarity daring her to cross that line again.

"I throw the best parties for him!" exclaimed Pinkie. "Parties are the best way keep somepony happy! I'll keep him way happier than the rest of you!" She was caught by surprise when a chocolate cupcake thrown by Fluttershy hit her in the face.

"Excuse me," replied Fluttershy in a low yet angry voice. "My introduction to animals guarantees him to me. Besides, he's so comfortable around me, he slept on me."

"Well he's practically a member uh mah family already!" Applejack exclaimed. "He's worked mah farm 'n' even already treats Apple Bloom like 'is own daughter!" Rainbow forgot about Rarity to go lock mad faces with Applejack instead.

"Girls, you're all wrong," smirked Twilight. "As an alicorn, I have the highest ranking to have Rick as my coltfriend. Not to mention my princess dress is prettier than anything you could ever make, Rarity." Rarity fumed at the remark.

"It. Is. On!" yelled Rarity. With that, everypony started fighting. Pinkie and Fluttershy began hoof-slapping each other, Applejack and Rainbow Dash were rolling on the floor punching one another and Twilight and Rarity were in a sweets duel, using their magic to levitate and throw deserts at each other.

"Girls, please stop!" Rick shouted. His words didn't work. The fighting, treat flinging and slapping continued.

Suddenly, that was exactly what happened. Everything in the room stopped in an instant. Cupcakes floated in midair, hooves were frozen in the middle of a collision with a face and the shouts that were being spewed had been cutoff halfway through. To say the least, Rick was confused.

"Really, we send you here to find happiness and this is what you dream of?"

The sweetest voice he'd ever heard came from behind him. Rick stood up off his hands and knees and turned to face his wife. When he locked eyes, his filled with tears and he rushed to embrace her only to pass through her and fall back to his hands and knees. His heart didn't know whether to break or jump for joy. His wife was before him again, but he couldn't touch, hug or kiss her.

"Hanna, is it really you?"

"It is. I had to come to help you. You are surrounded by love and yet you are miserable. What could cause you so much trouble to cause you to have such horrible dreams?"

"I-I don't know what to do. I care for them all deeply and I don't know, I may love them, but I just don't know. The only woman I ever loved was you and I'm not sure I can ever truly love another."

It was Hanna's turn to cry. "I love you too, Rick, but I am gone. We will meet again but until that day, I absolutely want you to love again. You need to embrace life and to do that, you need to embrace love."

"But, I don't want to come between any of them either. My biggest fear is that they will turn to," he swung his arm wide to indicate the frozen fight, "this."

"I do not believe you have anything to fear." Rick turned to see Luna walk through the walls of Sugarcube Corner. Her normal alicorn form started to fade and was replaced by a beautiful human form covered in a form fitting dark blue dress. Her hair was still its normal corporeal form but her blue fur was replaced with milky white skin that seemed to have never seen the light of day. The tiara was still there but her neck piece had turned into a simple platinum chain with an amethyst jeweled crescent moon charm.

"Luna, what are you doing here?" Rick's surprise was palpable.

"I could sense your despair and felt a need to help. But as I said, you do not have need to fear these mares fighting like this. They love each other too much for it to come to this and they love you too much to push you away," Hanna and Luna both smiled gently at him, "and if you need to be convinced further, then all you have to do, is open your eyes."

Rick's eyes adjusted quickly thanks to the abnormally bright moon shining through the windows. The first thing that came into view was three perfect, red apples on an orange field. Then he realized that orange field was in fact Applejack's flank. He turned his head and saw that she was happily sleeping with her head across his barrel.

Shortly after, he realized that his opposite side had a bundle of long, pink hair attached to a smiling yellow colored head. Fluttershy was tucked right up against him.

On either side of his head was a unicorn. To be more accurate, there was a beautiful, white unicorn and an adorable purple alicorn. They had both curled up close to his head. Rainbow Dash was still in one of the large beds, alone and sprawled out as much of the bed as possible, snoring happily.

As best as he could tell, they had each snuck over in the middle of the night and didn't know the others were there. He couldn't hold back the smile the tried to separate his head from his neck despite the returned tingling feeling in each thigh. It was stronger this time but also shorter, only lasting for a second or so.

He looked out the window at the moon and could make out what looked to be a unicorn made from shadows on its surface. He would almost swear the shadow unicorn smiled back at him just before he drifted back to sleep smiling himself.

**Chapter 32**

When Rick woke up, he was a little surprised to find he did so alone. That's not to say he was disappointed, just surprised, he still had to figure out how to handle this whole mess. At least now he knew, no matter his decision, he wouldn't destroy the friendship shared between them all.

He slid out of bed and stood up taking in the scene with renewed vision. Rainbow Dash had the whole bed to herself as none of the others wanted to be beaten in their sleep be the bucking, rolling, snoring pegasus. The others shared the last bed. Three where huddled together happily while Fluttershy was curled up inside her own mane and tail looking adorable as ever. Rick couldn't help but notice just how precious the others looked while they slept. What did he ever do to deserve this?

"Fluttershy," Rick whispered as he nudged her gently, "it's time to get up."

One big blue eye opened slowly, focused, and then shot open with shock. "Oh, um, Rick, good morning. Did you sleep well?"

"Oh, I had a little trouble at first, but after a while, I slept like a baby." He knew he could have busted her and every other pony right then and there, but where would be the fun in that? "Now, you wake the others, I'll get Rainbow Dash. With any luck, they'll have pancakes for breakfast."

He managed to accomplish his goal with only a single hoof-punch to his jaw, in truth; it didn't hurt that badly and was more comical than anything. Rick left the mares to their morning business while he went out into the hall. Once in the hall, he was greeted by the Princess of the day herself.

"Good morning, Celestia." Rick greeted as he joined her on the patio she was standing on.

"Good morning, Rick, slept well I hope."

"Best I have in days. Thank you for asking."

"Glad to hear it, because from what I understand, you've been having some trouble as of late."

"That's true, but I think things will be better now that I understand the situation a little better."

"Oh, and what situation is this per se?" She looked down her snout at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Um, if you don't mind, it's kind of a personal thing between me and the girls. I'd prefer to keep it that was," a sudden realization of just whom he was talking to changed him into Fluttershy for a second, "uh, if that's alright with you."

The look on her face changed from one of curiosity to one of deep suspicion. "I'm beginning to think I should have put you in a separate room from the girls," a slight panic formed in Rick's mind, "though I suppose it would have made it far more difficult for them to find their way into your bed. I must wonder if this is why you were stuck by one of these fillies," Rick actually managed to cause his fur to go pale through sheer terror alone. She could no longer hold back her laughter, "calm yourself, I know them better than to think anything untoward happened and I know you well enough to know you would never do anything to hurt them. That is why I made you their protector after all."

After a moment or two, Rick's blood flowed again and a thought floated to the surface of his mind. "You put us in the same room so that something _WOULD_ happen."

"Of course, I too must have some fun from time to time." Celestia giggled happily. Rick couldn't help but feel warmth from it and join in. They returned to the hallway at the same time the five element bearers exited their room. The morning sun shining through the giant windows made eyes sparkle and hair shine making each of them even more attractive to him than normal, which is saying a lot. He only wished _he_ was the one who realized he was staring, unfortunately it wasn't, "are you sure there really is a problem?" Celestia whispered into his ear.

* * *

**A/N Special thanks to randomkungfupandafan for writing this chapter's dream sequence.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 33**

Five fillies, one stallion and a god-like, all powerful ruler of all that can be seen by the day light hours sat around a table enjoying their breakfast. Rick never imagined he would ever be able to enjoy a muffin flavored with alfalfa, but here he was, doing just that. He also never imagined he'd be doing so with a supreme ruler of a country, but once again, that was exactly what he was doing now. He certainly never imagined, with the exception of his wildest teenage fantasies, he would have more than one girl having any sort of romantic interest in him, but…

"So, ladies, did you all sleep as well as Rick did?" There aren't many questions that can make five ponies all freeze at the same exact time, whether they had food in their mouths or not, but this one had that very effect. Celestia seemed not to notice as she enjoyed some of her pancakes with cherries and whipped cream.

"Oh yes, Princess, that bed was as soft as a cloud," Rainbow Dash answered, completely oblivious to the tension.

"Um, Ah can't speak fur the others, but Ah slept quite well, thank you," Applejack said through a nervous smile.

"Oh, as did I. As Rainbow Dash said, the beds were very soft indeed." Rarity quickly took another bite to avoid having to elaborate.

"Yes, um, very nice beds," Fluttershy hid in her mane to hide her blush.

Twilight was unable to answer due to the fact that she was trying to cough her breakfast back up.

"Hmm, I'm very glad to hear that the beds were so… soft. And I trust they were also large enough that you didn't have to… lie atop one another." Rick knew she was doing this just to mess with them, but he just couldn't bring himself to do anything about it. He didn't want to spoil her fun, but mostly, he didn't want to dig this hole any deeper. Having been married, he had lots of practice dodging certain questions. The others joined Twilight in her coughing fit. Rick lifted a glass of water to each of the four coughing mares with his magic. The act catches Celestia's eye.

"That is quite a unique way to use levitation magic. Rick, would you mind if I looked a little closer?"

"Of course not, Celestia." A large, translucent, orange hand hovered in front of her. She leaned in to investigate more.

"Interesting, I've never seen anything like it before. Pray tell, why do you form these…?"

"Hands, Princess," Rick provided. "Well, when I was training with Zecora, she told me that magic requires a lot of concentration and since I was used to hands, it just made since to keep doing so. But that's not all I can do." A small orb appeared above the table and started to change its shape until it became a stylized image of the sun. Celestia seemed to be captivated, so Rick decided to show off a little more, just for the fun of it. The tiny sun started to move through the air over the flowery centerpiece and set, then, a crescent moon started to rise up from the opposite side and followed the same path. All the ponies were completely absorbed in watching these micro heavenly bodies float over the table.

The miniature moon started to sink and the sun began to rise again. As this was happening, two tiny figures appeared on top of the centerpiece. There wasn't a lot of detail to them, things that small are hard enough to get details into when you aren't juggling two astro-bodies at the same time. Both little creatures appeared to be horses that had a pair of wings and a horn, one was just a little bit smaller than the other. The two creatures leaned their heads together in a show of affection as the scene began to fade.

Rick lowered his head and started panting as though he had just run a marathon. Controlling his puppets was difficult, controlling four took just about everything he had. Around the table came the sound of clapping hooves and quiet cheers. He smiled at them through heavy breaths, happy that he could have pleased and entertained them. They all offered praise and admiration at his feat, all but one particular purple alicorn who simply stared, through unwavering eyes, at him as she slowly applauded.

"That is quite amazing indeed," Celestia complemented, "how do you do this?"

"Concentration and imagination. I used to tell Annie bedtime stories every night to help her sleep. One has to get pretty creative in a hurry to do that." He looked out the windows over the land of Equestria, "she would have absolutely loved it here. Although, I think she would just spend all day asking everybody for a pony ride." He couldn't help but snicker to himself. "Though I never could have imagined I would end up in a place like this or that I would ever have friends so loyal as to chase me down through the woods when they thought I was in trouble. I truly do love this land." He turned back to the table, the ponies seated there where all looking at him with big smiles on their faces. His eyes darted from one to the next, "what?"

"It would seem that you have finally accepted this land as your home. What's more, you finally have something to show for it," Celestia was pointing to Rick's flank with an extended hoof.

"Huh, what are you talking abo…?" An image filled his vision, "is that… a… cutie mark?"

**Chapter 34**

After their breakfast, the group walked to the hot air balloon that Celestia had arranged to take them back to Ponyville. Rainbow Dash had decided to fly on ahead, saying the balloon was far too slow for her taste and somepony needed to tell Pinkie that they had found Rick safe and sound.

"Celestia, thank you for taking care of us, as always. I would also like to ask to tell Luna I said 'thank you'. I hope to- WOULD YOU STOP TOUCHING THAT?!" The outburst from Rick was brought forth due to the fact that for the hundredth time since it first appeared, a pony was poking at his new cutie mark.

"I am sorry, Darling, it's just that I've never seen one like it." Rarity pulled her hoof back blushing warmly. "I don't know if anypony here has either." Rick looked at all the ponies who were nodding in agreement.

"You must forgive them, Rick," Celestia defended, "they are just so excited because this means that you are now fully Equestrian, both inside and out.

He sighed, "I get that and I'm happy too, I'm just not crazy about everyone touching my as… butt."

"It's just… every other cutie mark represents a special talent possessed by that pony. I don't know of any mark like this one," Twilight offered, "or what it could mean."

Rick turned to look at it once again. The mark could be said to be completely un-masculine, but that didn't bother him, ponies don't seem to place much stock in that kind of thing, seeing as even the train to town had a heart shaped light and front window, but this was a bit extreme. A heart, seemingly made out of crystal adorned his rump. The heart had been jaggedly split down the middle. Both halves were being held together by a single strategically placed bandage. Rick wasn't sure what it meant exactly either, but he had some ideas.

"Well, whatever it means, know that I am happy for you." She smiled as the four fillies boarded the basket. "And this is for you, Rick," Celestia floated a scroll to him, "you will know the appropriate time to open it."

"Alright, thank you again, Celestia," Rick embraced the Solar Princess in a gentle hug, which she returned, "I hope to see again soon, under better circumstances."

Celestia giggled, "yes indeed. Now, take care of yourself _and_ these girls." She bade them farewell as their balloon floated off towards its destination.

Rick was enjoying the view immensely, but had something that needed to be said. "I can't tell you girls how much it means to me that you all went so far just to find me. I've never had friends who would have done that. Thank you all so very much." The four fillies all cooed and snuggled up against him. Although, due to his large frame, that meant they were barely snuggling against his shoulders.

"Of course we did, we all care about you so very much, there is no way we would ever let you get away." Twilight smiled as she nuzzled the front of his barrel. The others all hummed their agreement. Rick closed his eyes, smiled and rested his chin on her head, careful to avoid her horn.

"What did I ever do to deserve this?"

"Seriously? Ya'll still haven't figured that out?" Applejack playfully punched Rick's shoulder; he carefully and successfully concealed the pain.

"You protected me from the rain and that bully in Canterlot," Fluttershy informed him.

"Yes, you did the same for me _and _you saved my dear sister, injuring yourself in the process, then you carried her all the way back to town," Rarity added.

"That's right, Sugarcube. Yah did tha same fur mah sister, _twice_. Ya'll even said that at the time yah thought she was jest somepony's pet."

"Three times you put yourself in harm's way for my sake. The first was when you exhausted yourself making sure I got medical attention. The second was when you shielded me from that avalanche then you saved Princess Cadence. The last time… " Twilight found it difficult to finish that sentence. She looked at his scars, first the ones on his barrel, then up to the ones on his face. Her gaze drifted to and locked onto his eyes.

"I would do it all again," he formed his magic hands and wrapped them all up in a fierce hug, "I would never let anything happen to any of you." His magic grip was released. "That's actually why I've been having nightmares. I was so worried that if I had pursued any one of you, then the rest of you would no longer want to be around me or worse, would start to hate each other and I couldn't handle that."

This revelation shocked the other passengers. "How could you think that would happen?" Twilight was almost disgusted by the sheer thought. "If Discorde couldn't drive us apart, then there's no way you could. Oh, no offense."

"While I agree with your sentiment, Twilight Darling, but matters of the heart are different entirely from matters of friendship and I can totally understand his fears," Rarity defended. "Although, you must know that such a thing would never happen."

"I know that now, Luna helped me realize that last night. That's when my cutie mark appeared, well, to be more precise, it appeared when I woke up and found myself at the bottom of a pony pile." The stunned silence from the mares was quite amusing. "Though I think it first tried to appear on the train when we had that nice group hug and one of kissed me on the cheek. Which one of you was that anyway?" A muffled 'eep' was the answer. Rick was overwhelmed by the cuteness and quickly wrapped Fluttershy up in his forelegs and tried his best to squeeze more out of her.

As he let her down, he was wanting for the girls to be angry at him for this singular show of affection, either his hug or Fluttershy's apparent earlier covert smooch. Instead, there were smiles. Not angst, not horror, not revulsion and not even shock. There were smiles on all their faces, signs of acceptance instead of disapproval. A thought struck Rick and he pulled out the scroll from Celestia.

Dearest Rick,

I know that you are feeling anxiety and are even unsure of which path you should chose to follow when it comes to the Elemental Bearers. Luna has informed me that this has caused you some troublesome nights. I will admit to being ignorant to the ways of coupling of humans on Earth, but that does not truly matter for you are neither human anymore nor are you on Earth.

There is a very important thing you should be made aware of, ponies are naturally herding creatures. One stallion would couple with several mares in family groups none as bands. This is no longer common practice, but due to the high number of female births and the low number of males, this tradition is still practiced on occasion. This means that there is no reason for you to choose between the girls who care so much for you.

~Happy Hunting~

Princess Celestia

~P.S. Frankly, I am very surprised that none of them mentioned this to you.

The letter was released from his magic and floated over the side of the basket. A huge smile spread from Rick's muzzle in excursion to connect his ears via oral canal. Once again, he pulled all four of them into a huge, tight hug. He still wasn't certain where he would go from here, but there was one thing he was certain of, happiness had found him again he wasn't letting it go again anytime soon.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 35**

It had been a week since their fateful trip to and from Canterlot. Due to many circumstances, including inexperience among the girls with dating and mass dating for Rick, they decided it would best serve all involved to take their time with their relationship. They had also decided to both not make a big deal out of it and not keep it a secret.

Now fall was setting in and that meant that Applejack and the other Apples were busy on the farm getting the harvest in. That also meant Cider Season was only a few days away. Rick had decided to help out as much as he could. He also, despite AJ's protests, refused any sort of payment for his work since he was being fairly well compensated by Celestia for a job that pretty much equated to hanging out with his best friends… most of the time; there was an occasional hiccup every now and then, nothing ever more serious than a minor flight training injury. The most important reason he refused payment was the fact that accepting money for services rendered from a girl you are… kind of dating, just seems… wrong.

Applejack bucked the trees to harvest apples. Apple Bloom was running around the base catching the apples as they fell. Granny Smith was manning… mare-ing the quality control station, making sure only the best apples made it down the chute to the juicer. Big Macintosh was running on a treadmill to operate a large stone wheel that served to crush the apples into cider. It was a fine, oiled machine that served to make the absolute best cider in all of Equestria. If the stories Rick had been told were true, then ponies would actually camp out in line to get their hooves on a single mug of the fruity nectar.

Rick had decided the best thing he could do was assist in the bucking. He would also manage to collect his own apples by forming a broad, flat cone shaped force field around the tree's trunk. This meant he couldn't keep up with Applejack, but who could? He would also have been better suited to keep up if he were able to stop staring… *ahem*… _admiring_ her 'form'.

"How ya doin', Sugarcube?"

Rick's vision snapped off AJ's muscular … cutie mark and up to the apples collected in his force field. "I uh, I'm doing just great, how about you?"

"Doin' good, thanks ta your help, we should be able ta almost double our normal production. Dash should be happy 'bout that. She never seems ta manage ta get any cider fur herself."

"Poor thing, hopefully that won't happen this time around." The force field collector stretched and changed shape, turning it into an enclosed container so as not to drop any. "In fact, I'll just have to make certain of it." The magic container of apples emptied into several bushels for sorting, then, there was a pleasant surprise.

The lips that had been pressed against his cheek pulled back. "You, Sir, are uh good friend," Applejack told Rick as a smile filled her face and a warm blush filled his.

"Oh, uh, heh-heh, I uh need to get back to um work." Rick was caught off guard and tripped a little as he turned back to the orchard. He heard Applejack giggle at him as he did so.

Rick made sure to give each Apple a break from their stations. This made it possible for them all to work efficiently through the entire day. By the end, he again found himself harvesting apples with Apple Bloom sleeping on his back. The sun was just getting ready to set so they decided to call it a day.

Big Mac was hooked up to wagon being loaded with barrels of cider by Rick. Once it was full, Big Mac hauled it towards the barn. Rick followed suite with another wagon full of barrels plus six more being magically carried with Apple Bloom still sleeping on his back. Granny Smith had already gone back to the house to start cooking dinner. Applejack was walking back alongside Rick.

"Ya know, Ah can't begin ta tell ya how much it means ta me that ya decided ta spend yur day helpin' mah family with tha cider makin' today."

"Well of course, I know how important it is to the Apples," The wagon was parked and unhitched from Rick who set the floating barrels down inside the barn, "how important it is to you." Rick smiled down at her blushing face. Applejack kicked at the dirt and looked up at him with a grin. She was about to show her affection but at that very moment, Apple Bloom woke up.

"Huh, wuts goin' on?" Both adult ponies smiled at her.

"We were just finishing up for the day and were about to head in for dinner."

"Mmm, that sounds nice," Apple Bloom dozed off again. AJ and Rick shared a chuckle before heading inside. The little filly managed to stay awake just long enough to eat her dinner.

The rest of the Apples decided they needed to get to bed early too, Cider Season started tomorrow. Since Rick was offering to help, it was decided that he should spend the night. After a comical misunderstanding, he curled up on the couch in the living room and settled in for the night.

Chapter 36

The sweet smell of pancakes with baked apples and cinnamon woke Rick from his slumber. There are few better ways to start the day. Although, if that start would come after sunrise, that would be pretty good too. But today was the start of Cider Season, the Apples relied on the money made selling the cider to keep the farm running and therefore no time could be wasted.

Rick opened his eyes slowly and saw Applejack at work in the nearby kitchen. The sight of her working quickly and proficiently brought him back to years past. His wife, Hanna, was always a joy to watch in the kitchen. It wasn't an old fashion, sexist idea that was the reason for her spending so much time in the kitchen, she was simply better than Rick. He was a good cook, she was a master.

Rick continued to simply watch AJ. He was staring at her, just admiring how fluidly she moved from one thing to the next, pancakes to juice, apples to toast, muffins to syrup. She was a sight to behold to say the least. He would have happily continued to watch her work, but a pan falling from an open cabinet made that impossible.

The pan was plucked out of the air by a magic hand and replaced in the cabinet it came from. The sound of metal sliding on metal caught her attention. She looked up just in time to see the pan find is place and the door shut. She turned to face her savior, "savin' tha day once again Ah see."

"Well," Rick slowly climbed off the sofa and started to walk over to the country mare, "it was either that or let breakfast get ruined," he joked.

Applejack giggled, "we can't have that now can we?" She nuzzled Rick's shoulder when he stepped up next to her; he did the same on the side of her neck. He couldn't help but notice how she faintly smelled of the sweetness of apples. She raised her and whispered in his ear, "ya may wanna cover yer ears."

"Huh?"

"SOUP'S ON EVERYPONY!" Rick eventually got the ringing to stop. By the time he did, the rest of the Apple family had already come down the stairs. First thing he could hear was Applejack laughing herself sick. "Ah, heh-heh, did try ta warn ya."

"Yeah, yeah you did." Rick was rubbing one of his ears, but that was mainly a distraction. Seemingly out of nowhere, magic hand grabbed the brim of Applejack's Stetson and pulled it down hard over her eyes. He couldn't help but chuckle to himself as he set the table for everyone.

The meal was a little rushed, they had work to do after all, but it was also delicious. There was light conversation and short anecdotes as well as work assignments for the day's events. The family all enjoyed their breakfast, Rick enjoyed his a little more due to the closeness of the pretty, lean, muscular female by his side.

It was decided that Apple Bloom would work the counter and Big Mac would maintain the stock. Apple Jack was in charge of the accounts while Granny Smith was on quality control, which would mean she would spend most of the day in her rocking chair since the cider was already made. Rick decided he should be on crowd control. No one thought it was necessary, but better safe than sorry.

They left the house and set about their jobs. Rick was caught off guard by the fact that there was not only a line, but a line of tents stretching as far down the road until he couldn't see anymore. The first tent in line, a bright pink dome tent, unzipped and out stepped Pinkie Pie looking a little disheveled but perky as ever. She gave off the 'morning person aura' that Rick always hated but who can ever be mad at Pinkie Pie.

"Good morning, Pinkie, here for the cider?"

"You betcha! I never miss a Cider Season!"

"Well I hope you enjoy this year's batch. We worked very hard to make sure it's just right."

"If you worked on it, then I bet it'll be the best ever!" She beamed with her usual bright cheerfulness. Rick couldn't help but smile at her.

"Thank you, Pinkie, I need to get going now, see you later."

"Bye-bye!"

Rick started walking down the row of tents, greeting ponies who had stepped out into the daylight. After a while, the tents stopped and the ponies were just standing in line patiently waiting to purchase their share of the sweet-sweet nectar that was the Apple family's apple cider. Soon enough, he found the three mares he had hoped he would find, Fluttershy, Rarity and Princess Twilight Sparkle.

"There are my three favorite girls in the whole wide world." He trotted up to the trio and embraced them in a big hug. They leaned into the hug in an attempt to get as close together as possible.

"Good morning, Dear, how are you?" Rarity asked as the hug was released.

"I'm feeling very good, thank you for asking. I must say, this body is fantastic," he thought, for a second, he heard a whispered 'I'll say' and decided to ignore it, "we worked all day and I don't even feel tired. My old human body would be sore and I'd just want to spend all day on the couch." This comment was rewarded with a round of giggles. "Where's Rainbow Dash?"

"Oh, she overslept and is somewhere near the back of the line," Fluttershy answered.

Rick thought for a second, then came up with an idea. A large force field appeared above the group and started to change into a rainbow. It wasn't very colorful; an all-orange rainbow doesn't exactly show the whole spectrum. Rick didn't know what her cutie mark looked like, so this was the best he could do. Either way it worked. A small blue dot was quickly enlarging on the horizon and was followed by a familiar jet-like roar and rainbow trail.

Rainbow Dash touched down with the group. "Hey, everypony, what's up?"

"Good morning, Rainbow, I see you got my message." He looked up at the fading force field.

"It kinda stands out," Dash smiled.

"That was the general idea. So, I heard you overslept a little."

This got rid of the smile, "Yeah, and now I can only hope there's some left when I get up there. Pinkie always buys up some much, that there's never any when I get there."

Rick didn't have the heart to tell her that Pinkie was at the front of the line this morning. "Well, all I can tell you is, Applejack said we managed to double her normal production." This perked her back up.

"Oh yeah!" she pumped her hoof and floated up above the crowd. "I better get back in line before I lose my spot." She was gone instantly, only a fading rainbow as evidence left behind.

Rick turned back to the three fillies, who were all smiles, and shared a laugh. "Well, ladies, I need to get moving. Got a long day ahead, but I will see you soon. I definitely want to see you all after we're done today."

"You've got it. We'll meet up with you after you're done here," Twilight reassured.

"Yes, Darling, I for one wouldn't miss it." Rarity said just before they all squeezed together in a hug once again. Sadly, they got interrupted by an argument back towards the front of the line. "Well, duty calls I suppose."

Rick left, reluctantly, and headed toward the disturbance. He managed to resolve it by lifting them up and having them talk it out calmly or risk going without cider for a year, maybe more. Luckily, this was the only issue to come up. He did get a good laugh out of Pinkie somehow managing to not only carry a half dozen tankards of cider, but also walk on two legs while doing so.

After a couple hours, Fluttershy, Twilight and Rarity reached the front and retrieved their share of cider. They decided to remain there with Rick and Applejack and simply enjoy each other's company. Shortly after, the supply ran out and Applejack notified the crowd.

"You've got to be kidding me!" a familiar pegasus cried out and came rushing over the retreating, groaning crowd. "How did you run out if you doubled your production?" Rainbow was making no attempt at hiding her frustration.

"Now, Dash, ya know we always make as much as we can, but we can't always make enough for everypony." With this, AJ reached under the counter and pulled out a lidded jar and held it up like a peace offering. "Luckily, Rick here had us set some aside jest fer you."

Rainbow landed with a thud and shocked expression. She then rushed over to Rick and hugged him tightly enough to make him worry about the safety of his ribs, then she grabbed her jar and flew off toward her home with treasure in hand yelling her thanks the whole time.

Completely satisfied with the response received, Rick looked at the four mares nearby, "well, girls, shall we go?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 37**

At the end of the first day of Cider Season, the Apple family, Rick, Fluttershy, Rarity and Twilight enjoyed an early dinner and turned in around sundown to get ready for the next day. The rest of the week went smoothly, thanks to word spreading of the new 'enforcer' that kept things civil around the farm. Thanks to this fact, Rick was able to increase supply, Twilight and Fluttershy stayed on to help, or so they claimed, really, they just wanted an excuse to spend time with Rick and make sure Applejack didn't get any bright ideas. Rarity would have liked to stay and help, but with Nightmare Night just around the corner, she had a lot of orders to fill and couldn't be away from her boutique.

By the end of the week, there was enough bits earned to not only easily keep the farm running through the winter, but even replace, in AJ's words, "that saggy ol' plow." Rick wasn't sure how a plow got 'saggy', but he loved the way she said it just the same. On the last day of Cider Season, there was a big feast to celebrate the success of this year's sales. Rick was secretly happy to be returning to his own bed in his own home and outwardly ecstatic to be able to sleep past sunrise. The girls, minus Applejack, walked out the door being magically held open by Rick, he turned to say goodbye to AJ and was rewarded for hi hard work with another, longer kiss on his cheek.

"Ya'll were a huge help, Sugarcube. Ah only wish we coulda had yur help _years_ ago." She drew back with a slightly sultry look on her face that only made Rick smile stupidly and blush heavily.

"It, um, was my… pleasure," a thought occurred to him, "Honeycrisp." As soon as he said it, he wished he hadn't.

"Wh-what did ya call meh?" the sultry look was gone and replaced with one of confusion.

"I'm sorry, I, look, on Earth, couples often give each other nicknames or pet names. But here, in Equestria, everyone has names that are a lot like the pet names we would use, so I thought I would try… an apple. The Honeycrisp is a sweet and attractive apple from Earth. I… just thought it would fit you."

He was wrapped in an extreme hug and nuzzled 'til he felt his shoulders and neck would snap. "It's uh very sweet thought, Sugar, but keep tryin',we have those apple too and the trees tend to be weak. You don't think I'm weak now, do you?" The way she asked the question, with a slight pout on her face and in her large, emerald eyes, cut him like a knife. He reciprocated her hug.

"You are the strongest filly I know," he could practically feel six eyes boring into the back of his head, "I better get going. I need a full night's rest if I'm going to help Rarity with her boutique tomorrow." He backed away from her and waved goodbye before he joined the other fillies and headed back toward town and some well-deserved rest.

**Chapter 38**

Waking up an hour after sunrise had never felt so good. After a week and a half of bucking apple trees and making cider took a lot more out of him than he wanted to admit. The work did make him feel good though. His official job may be Royal Protector of the Elements, but that doesn't mean he felt like he was in fact working. On Earth, as a human, he spent his days as a handyman. It was good, honest, hard work that kept him busy and allowed him to set his own hours. Another huge benefit was the physical training he got from the shear exertion of the work. It was the reason he was able to pick up Pinkie with one arm when he first arrived in Equestria seven months ago and why he was almost on par with Applejack now. But the absolute best part of being a self-employed handyman was the time he was able to spend with Annie.

He would often refuse jobs simply so he could take her to the park. He would get a kick out of taking Annie along with him to the job site, it was worth it just to watch her try lift his heavier tools.

She was getting pretty good at giving him the right tool he asked for. It was a skill that he was extremely proud to nurture in his little girl. But the best thing was the fact that he got every single holiday off and Halloween was one of his favorites. It was the only time of year, when his little princess could actually be a little princess without getting weird looks. Admittedly, any girl her age could do the same at any time, but not when they had a knight in, literally, shining armor. He was very proud of the suit, he made it himself out of stainless steel.

Now, Rick was going to get the chance to relive those days. Nightmare Night was in a few days and from what he understood, it was very much like Halloween. There were costumes, ghost stories, a form of trick-or-treating and even a carnival complete with games and food. He couldn't wait to get started.

He arrived at the boutique and let himself in. The sound of jingling bells let Rarity know someone had just entered and she came bounding around the corner with her usual salespony smile and energy.

"Welcome to Carousel Boutique, where every garment is chic, unique and magnifique." Her eyes widened as did her smile when she realized who it was that entered her store, "Rick! Good morning, Darling. Are you here to assist me?"

"Of course, plus it's always good to spend time with you." This remark earned him an 'aww' from Rarity, then a dainty hug. "Besides, on Earth, I always loved Halloween, and my understanding is that Nightmare Night is the same thing, with the costumes and treats and everything. I couldn't wait to get started."

"Now that is the right attitude. Let me show you my designs thus far."

Rarity led the tour of costumes in her boutique. She had made simple ghost costumes and elaborate vampire costumes. There were even designs for werewolves and clowns. Rick marveled at the devils and royal guards. There was something missing though. With all the common Halloween costumes present the one thing that was missing was all that much more difficult to pinpoint. He had almost figured it out when he was caught off guard by something else.

"Is that… a… human?"

The costume in question had been designed to allow the wearer to stand on two legs using modified crutches for balance. There was a shirt and a pair of pants, both made for easy manipulation by a pony's hooves. The body was amazing, but the mask was extremely creepy.

"Oh, yes, I designed it from memory. I didn't exactly have a model to go by. What do you think?"

Every man and stallion above the age of ten should be able to recognize this trap. There's no right answer. Your only hope is very, very, VERY delicate diplomacy.

"I gotta say, the design is remarkable. The fact that you managed to get it so a pony could stand on two legs is fantastic. You, Milady, are a genius."

"Why, thank you." "_SUCCESS_!"

"I don't suppose I could try it on?" That should really seal the deal.

"Oh, well, I do apologize, Dear, but it is simply too small for a stallion of your… stature."

"I see, I suppose I am on the large side." For some reason, Rarity's face glowed a bright red and her eyes seemed to be unable to focus on one spot.

To her benefit, Sweetie Belle came bounding through the door at that very moment. "Mr. Rick!"

"Sweetie Belle!" He plucked her off the showroom floor with his magic hands and while he spun her around in the air, formed a force field slide. He placed her at the top and let her glide down it. The upturned end made her launch into the air and land on his back. She was laughing herself silly the whole time. It was music to Rick's ears and he bathed in it.

Looking over his shoulder, he asked little Sweetie Belle, "so, what are you going to dress up as for Nightmare Night?"

"I don't really know yet. Last year, I went as a vampire but I just can't figure it out."

"You know, my little girl always went as a princess. She would dress up in a frilly dress and I would be her knight in shining armor. Maybe you could do that."

"Yeah, that's a good idea."

"Maybe you can even go as Princess Luna since its Nightmare Night."

"How about it, Rarity, can you do it?" The look she gave should have, by all rights, given Rarity diabetes.

"Well, I suppose I could try. Perhaps we could do something with your fur and mane then we will have to make some wings…" Rarity trailed off in thought.

"Then I suppose it's a good thing you love a challenge." Rick smirked at her and Rarity smiled in return.

Later, Rick had resigned himself to simply holding material for Rarity as she worked on her costume designs. She would work on the mannequins and he would hold rolls of cloth or boxes of thread, whatever Rarity might need at a moment's notice. All the while, just like Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle was napping on his back. Truthfully, the cute little unicorn was so light; he had merely forgotten she was even there.

Rarity was working on a costume that looked like a witch; it was still too early to tell. She would constantly go back and forth from the mannequin and the cloth choices Rick was holding with his magic. He would watch her studying the fabric with a pair of glasses that reminded him of a librarian's horn rim glasses. His subconscious was screaming at him to stop staring, but there was no way he could.

"_Good grief, her eyes are so beautiful. I could just get lost in them. There just like_…"

"What do you think?" Rarity had been talking, but he hadn't been listening.

"The deepest blue sea."

"Wh-what…?"

Reality snapped back into place for Rick, "what?"

"You just said 'the deepest blue sea'."

"Uh, um, I was uh…" he gave in, "I was… thinking about your eyes." He clenched his eyes and turned his head waiting for some form of backlash. Instead, he got another pleasant surprise.

Rarity had placed a hoof on either side of his face and turned it to hers. There was a gentle look in her eyes and sweet smile on her lips, she was even blushing lightly. Rarity pulled his head in closer and pressed her lips to his. Both closed their eyes and she let out a soft moan.

"What else are you thinking about?" Rarity asked as her eyes opened again

"Hmm…?" His brain had shut down and it hadn't kicked over again yet.

This made Rarity giggle, "Are you in there, Darling?"

"Huh, whu?"

"I said, what else are you thinking about?"

Rick chuckled, "well, I have always thought your mane and tail were beautiful, since the first day I came here."

This one caught her off guard. "You mean it? Even as a human, you thought my mane was beautiful?"

He only had time to nod before she wrapped her arms around him. It would have been a lot more special if Rarity hadn't accidently bumped Sweetie Belle, waken her from her nap.

"Hmm, what?" Sweetie Belle rubbed her eyes, luckily, Rick's back was broad enough to keep her from rolling off. Rarity slid back from Rick and both smiled at each other.

"Hello there, Sweetie Belle, Dear. You seem to have fallen asleep whilst riding atop Rick."

"Oh, uh, sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it, Sweetie, I didn't mind in the least," Rick told her over his shoulder. A force field slide formed off to his side and Sweetie Belle took that as a cue and slid off his back.

"Hey, Rarity, is it okay if I go make myself a snack?"

"Of course Sweetie Belle, help yourself." As Sweetie Belle trotted happily into the kitchen. "Now, where were we," Rarity was slowly closing the distance to Rick, then a look of absolute horror came to her face and she galloped off to the kitchen. "SWEETIE BELLE!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 39**

"Amazing, I didn't know you could burn juice," Rick couldn't help but chuckle at the smoking glass as he helped Rarity clean the mess. Sweetie Belle had been perched on his back again, this time to keep her above the water that coated the kitchen floor. Somehow, Sweetie had managed to practically blow up the kitchen while attempting to make a DLT, daisy, lettuce and tomato, sandwich.

"I'm really sorry," Sweetie was wearing an award winning sorrowful look that, even though he couldn't see it, made rick ready to forgive of any offense imaginable.

"Oh, it's alright, Sweetie," Rarity said through gritted teeth, "we'll just have to hone your cooking skills a little more, that's all."

"That's right, heck, my first attempt at cooking, I nearly blew up our microwave by putting a metal lid in it," Rick confirmed.

"What's a '_microwave__'_?" the precious little unicorn on his back asked.

"A machine on Earth that cooks food much quicker than a stove or oven. The science to make it work is very complicated and I don't fully understand it, so I'll just say it's magic and leave it at that."

"Well in either case, and as with everything else, practice makes perfect," Rarity confirmed.

"Exactly, why, I bet the first outfit your big sister made wasn't even half as pretty as the things she makes now."

Rarity looked honestly pained by this statement and held a soggy hoof to her barrel. "I beg your pardon. I'm not so sure I like where you're going with this."

"Well since your current work is so absolutely gorgeous, I didn't think it was an insult." Rick was playing it cool but inside, he was panicking. He either stepped in it big time, or he successfully complimented her. She seemed to be considering it, that might not be a good thing.

"Hmm, yes," still could be bad, "well, I must got fresh cloths to continue cleaning." Rarity walked towards the door with a pile of rags magically floating ahead of her. Ricks fears were put to rest when she planted a quick kiss on his cheek. This reaction caused a relieved grin on Rick's part and a cute, drawn out, little 'eww' from Sweetie.

"Aww, do you want a kiss too?" Rick joked as he formed his hands and picked Sweetie Belle up off her perch. She fruitlessly tried to escape by running. He moved her in front of himself and threatened to kiss her cheeks and making loud 'smooching' sounds. He couldn't keep it up long though, her squirming and cries for help made him laugh just too much so he placed her on the stairs to avoid the water and she galloped up to her stairs as quickly as her tiny legs allowed.

Rarity came back down the hall giggling. "You certainly have a way with the fillies, don't you?"

"I must if I managed to get the interest of four of the most beautiful mares in Equestria."

"My, my, aren't you Mr. Smooth today?"

"It must be something in the air, I'm not usually like this."

"Well, be careful or I may have to simply whisk you away from everypony else."

"That would not be very generous of you, my dear."

"No, perhaps not. Then I suppose I'll simply have to settle for having you to myself these next few days."

"I suppose so," He smiled at her, "so you better make the most of it." "_Where is all this coming from_?"

"Indeed, I certainly intend to utilize your services to the fullest." Both seemed to realize the implications of their conversation at the same time. "I-I-I mean in the boutique, of course," her face was starting turn a beautiful shade of pink.

Rick's face was quickly catching up, "of course, the boutique, right."

"Yes, I have lots of costumes to make, many, many orders to fill." Rarity trotted into her workshop still blushing slightly.

"Right, how can I help?" Rick asked while still standing in a puddle.

"For now, I might simply ask you to finish cleaning the kitchen for me," she called back from the other room.

"Certainly, do you want anything to eat when I'm done?"

"That would be lovely, Darling, whatever you make will be splendid." And with that, Rick got to work. He finished cleaning in a few minutes and started on lunch for the three ponies present. Three DLT's and a round of apple juice, courtesy of Sweet Apple Acres. Each was gladly accepted and happily devoured. After lunch, it was time to get to work.

"I have a question, Rarity. Why are there no super-hero costumes?"

"What is a 'super-hero'?"

"Well, as you know, humans can't fly or use magic, so we created fictional characters who can. We made up stories about people who can run faster than sound, lift giant boulders and even shoot heat rays from their eyes," Rick explained. "But I guess I shouldn't be surprised when we have friends who can nearly fell a tree with a single kick, teleport miles away, talk to animals and even break the sound barrier, which I still haven't gotten to see yet by the way."

"True, with all the things ponies can do, I suppose it wouldn't make sense to come up with imaginary ponies to do those things as well."

"True," Rick looked around the shop at all the different costumes displayed wondering which one would suit him best. In years past, he had dressed up a knight for his daughter, as a child, he dressed up as everything from a soldier to a ghoul. Dressing up as an adult may be frowned upon on Earth, except certain circumstances, but in Ponyville, everypony dressed up. Suddenly, an idea came to him, how often would a man get this opportunity? "Hey, Rarity, I was wondering if you could make a special order for me."

**Chapter 40**

After days of work in the boutique, though admittedly Rick's main job seemed to be to keep Sweetie Belle and the other Crusaders from interrupting Rarity, it was Nightmare Night. The whole town had been decorated in fashion common to Earth's Halloween. There were skulls, pony skulls, bats, weird cat eyes and what seemed to be an image of a unicorn merged with a crescent moon everywhere. There was a surprising lack of witches, but when there are four extremely powerful alicorns ruling the country benevolently, a witch wouldn't do much to scare anyone. Still, Rick was loving it; it reminded him of home and dressing up with Annie.

Rick had made his way through the town proper to Rarity's shop. Upon opening the door, he was quickly greeted by the beautiful seamstress. "Rick Dear, I have finished your costume," Rarity informed, "I made it the way you asked, but I don't quite know what exactly it's supposed to be. Oh, I do hope I made correctly." Rarity was scrutinizing her work as Rick approached.

"It's perfect!"

"Oh, I am so glad to hear you say that, though I still don't know what it is."

The mannequin was adorned with a mask of sorts that has spikes going down the center and a semi-shiny black saddle lined with sharp studs. Seated on the saddle was a figure of a man completely dressed in black. It wore a cape that matched the saddle, the arms ended in the same semi-shiny material and the cuffs were bordered with the studs that also decorated the saddle. In one hand was an axe, the other was raised, open and empty.

"It's the Headless Horseman."

"You mean the Headless Horse?"

"No, the Headless Horseman. There's a legend on Earth of a soldier who so monstrous on the battlefield that he specifically was hunted down and executed. His head was removed but he was so wicked, he could not rest. He would roam the woods near where he was killed searching for his lost head. He would attack anyone unlucky enough to cross his path while he was on the prowl." Rick concentrated hard and a force field appeared and slowly changed into a jack-o-lantern which was placed in the open hand. "He would use a jack-o-lantern as a projectile so he could take down his victims before collecting their heads."

Rarity was disgusted, "how positively horrid."

"I suppose, but it was meant to scare and therefore, horrid is the name of the game." Rick looked back up at the saddle and figure in admiration. "I just love it though. Your work is second to none, Rarity." The compliment was rewarded with another kiss on his cheek.

He was surprised but very happy. The combination of the festival and the presence of this beauty was overwhelming and he was soaring on the breeze. Rick looked deep into those huge sapphire eyes; they were drawing him in, literally. The two closed their eyes and began to purse their lips…

"RARITY! Look at my costume!" Sweetie Belle yelled from the doorway.

The frustration was hidden in her voice, but Rick could see it in her eyes and found it too cute to be angry at Sweetie, especially when he saw said costume. Besides, Rick had gotten used to being interrupted during random romantic moments; he had had a young daughter once. She turned to address her little sister and gave a small gasp.

"Oh… Sweetie, you look absolutely splendid," Rarity cooed over her little sister.

For his part, Rick did what every good father or big brother _should_ do. "Princess Luna! It's such an honor to see you here. I only wish we had more time to prepare for your visit." He trotted up to the tiny foal and bowed deeply to her then took her hoof and kissed it gently. Sweetie Belle was giggling herself sick.

Rarity had managed to make a suit for Sweetie that covered all but her mane, tail, snout, eyes and horn. The suit was the exact color of Luna's fur, complete with moon-in-the-sky cutie mark. There was even duplicate regalia that perfectly matched what Luna wore.

The most difficult detail, the hair, was painstakingly matched to the Night Princess. The flowing effect obviously couldn't be copied, but the mares at the spa Rarity frequented had managed to make it appear as though it was blowing in the breeze while they had also matched the color and sprinkled glittering stars throughout. The costume was a work of art to say the least.

"You look great, Sweetie Belle," Rick complemented, "you excited for tonight?"

"You bet!" the tiny unicorn squeaked. "I've always loved Nightmare Night. Where's your costume, Rick?"

"Right over there," he turned and indicated with a hoof to the Horseman costume.

"It looks like you used to, but, where's its head?" Rick explained the legend in a way that wouldn't be nightmare inducing for the foal. "That's really scary, Rick."

"I know, just remember who it is under that costume. You're not afraid of me are you?"

Sweetie jumped up and wrapped her forelegs around his neck as best she could, "not even a little."

The comment caused Rarity to coo once more and Rick's heart to verge on exploding. Shortly, the embrace was released and his pulse returned to normal. "Well then, shall we get ready?"

Rarity assisted Rick in donning his saddle then his mask. She then went behind a changing curtain and put her own costume on. When she came out from behind said curtain, Rick was stunned. The black dress and large beehive reminded him of Elvira: Mistress of the Dark, an Image that was aided by her snow-white fur.

Even though she could already tell by the wide-eyed, slack-jawed stare, but she asked anyway. "Well, Dear, what do you think?"

"I, buh, erm, yeah." Rick was nodding dumbly with an extremely vacant glare in his eyes. The effect was not lost on Rarity who blushed deeply and grinned hugely.

Once again, Sweetie Belle interrupted, "you look great, Rarity!" Once again, her extreme cuteness was her saving grace, preventing anyone present from getting too upset.

Rick chuckled, "that she does, now ladies, the festival awaits."

Sweetie Belle rushed for the door barely able to contain her excitement, she was going to go trick-or-treating with her friends and all that candy wasn't going to collect itself. Rick started to follow her but he was stopped at the door to the showroom.

"I just wanted to say I appreciated what you said about my outfit."

"But, I didn't really say anything. I was… speechless."

Rarity held his face in her hooves and kissed him deeply. She wrapped a hoof behind his head pulling him deeper. After a few moments, they had to either separate or suffocate. She pulled back and slowly opened her eyes looking deeply into his, "exactly."

Rick stood motionless as Rarity walked toward the door. A few seconds later, his brain rebooted and huge smile formed and tried its best to separate the two halves of his head. Rick trotted after the retreating fillies, he was so bubbly at this point that his hooves barely touched to tiled floor.

"_Damn I love Halloween_."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 41**

Rick joined Rarity outside the shop, closing the door behind himself. Sweetie Belle had already disappeared to meet her friends on their candy hunt. Even though Ponyville was a decidedly safe town, they still had an adult lead the foals around on their trick-or-treating, which was one less thing that Rick had to worry about, some fatherly instincts never go away after all. Although, technically there were _two_ adults present, he supposed Pinkie Pie dressed as a cupcake didn't count, especially since she had her own treat bag.

The absence of the foal meant that the couple were set to enjoy the festival together. They were walking side-by-side and taking in the atmosphere. Rick was especially excited to see all the different costumes. There were foals running around dressed as storybook princesses, Daring Do, ghosts, there was even a little filly dressed as a zombie. The costume that really caught his eye was one that looked like some kind of demon bug, but it was gone before he could get a good look at it. At least, it _was_ the weirdest costume 'til Rarity's 'human' costume came bumbling down the street. He couldn't tell who was wearing it, but he could see some mint-green fur peeking out every now and then.

Rick was getting strange looks due to his costume, since his goal was to be a little scary, he considered it a success. The real kick came when, in the middle of a crowd, Rick created his force field jack-o-lantern in the figures hand and, just for kicks, floated it toward a few ponies as if it had been thrown. No pony was hurt and it made him chuckle, this was the best night for pranks after all.

Apparently, Rainbow Dash thought the same thing. Rick saw her out of the corner of his eye, Rarity wasn't so lucky. When the giant spider quietly floated down and tapped her on the shoulder, it caused Rarity to scream and gallop away in an impressive cloud of dust. Rick joined Dash in a bout of hysterical, gut-busting laughter.

"Rainbow Dash! Rick Rhinestone! I can't believe you two!" Twilight scolded as she walked up in her witch costume, complete with pointed hat. Spike was in tow dressed as a knight.

"Lighten up, Sorceress, this is the perfect night for pranks."

"He's right, Twilight, it's all in good fun."

"I'm not so sure Rarity would agree," she said as she turned to look in the direction of the fleeing fashionista.

"We'll just have to ask her when she gets back," Rick chuckled, "'til then, I'll just have to find another date for Nightmare Night."

Twilight's scowl faded into a smile as she sauntered over to him, "well if nopony else comes to mind, I can offer my services."

Rainbow promptly 'bletched' and flew off to her cloud. Rick and Twilight laughed as they started off toward the games section. On the way, Rick had to explain his costume and Twilight jotted down notes on a notepad that seemed to come from nowhere.

"So where's Spike?"

"He's around here somewhere. He loves all the treats for this festival, plus the candy from trick-or-treating."

"That was always my favorite part of Halloween as a kid. Annie's too. I still find it uncanny that the two holidays are so similar."

"I agree, though I suppose, even with boundless possible differences, there are bound to be some similarities."

"I guess you're right. Probability was never my strong suit." Twilight smiled and gently leaned against Rick as the two continued on their way.

After too short a walk in Twilight's opinion, they reached the designated game area that was being run by Applejack who was dressed up as a skeleton, though the costume was a little… child-friendly and cartoonish. There was bobbing for apples, spider toss and even pumpkin catapults. There were other games, but they were clearly intended for foals and therefore not an interest for Rick.

"Hey, Twi, hey, Rick!" Applejack said the former with a slight sultry tone that made Rick blush a little and at the same time worry about Twilight's reaction. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw no reaction, which, in his experience, was even more terrifying.

"Hello, Applejack, how's it going?" Twilight asked as she squeezed against Rick's large frame even harder.

"So far, everythin's goin' great. Big Macintosh is running the hay ride 'n' Apple Bloom's goin' around with Granny Smith 'n' thu other foals on their candy gatherin'. Why don'cha'll try bobbin' fer apples or the pum'kin lau-"

Applejack was interrupted by the sound of a screaming blonde-maned, grey-furred mare being catapulted somehow. Her costume was a cardboard box that just barely allowed her hooves and head to poke out. Unfortunately, it didn't allow for her wings to move freely.

"Derpy!" Applejack called out.

Suddenly, her journey was halted as a huge orange hand scooped underneath her and slowly laid her gently on her hooves.

The three galloped over to her, Rick was the first to reach her. "Derpy, are you alright?"

"I am now," she relied plainly.

"How in Equestria didja launch yerself with uh pum'kin catapult. They ain't even that strong." Applejack questioned.

"I just don't know what went wrong."

"Well, it's just a good thing Rick was here," Twilight responded.

"No, with all these unicorns around, I'm sure someone would have caught her. I'm just glad she's not hurt." Rick was never really comfortable with praise and his cheeks were starting to show evidence of this fact. It was just too much for Twilight to resist as she planted a small peck on his warming face. Applejack, not wanting to be left out, repeated the action.

Rick was enjoying this until, much to everyone's surprise, Derpy did the same thing too… on his lips. The mare on either side of him matched the look of surprise plastered upon his face.

"Derpy," he calmly addressed the obviously confused mare, "why did you do that?"

"I don't know, everypony else was doing it and I wanted to thank you."

"Okay, okay, I understand, but these girls are my… Twilight, what's the word for 'girlfriend' here?"

Twilight shook her head to clear her mind of what just happened, "uh, I think you mean 'fillyfriend'."

"Right, they are my fillyfriends. That's why they kissed me. If you want to thank me, that's fine, but you didn't need to kiss me. Do you understand?"

"Okay, Rick, I'm sorry." Derpy was backing away a little.

"It's alright, Derpy, you didn't mean anything and I'm not mad. Just be careful, okay." Rick waved as she started to trot away from them. When he turned to address AJ and Twilight, he was a little startled to see them both looking at him and satisfied grins on their faces. "What?"

"Ah think that's thu first time ya referred to us as yur fillyfriends."

"Does that mean you finally accepted our feelings for you?" Twilight asked with a slight longing in her voice.

Rick raised a hoof to his chin, "hmm, maybe…"

Now Twilight was sounding a little frustrated, "what do you mean ma-"

She had been cut short by a kiss on her lips, "alright, I give in." The pair smiled as they looked into each other's eyes.

"Hey now, don't ferget 'bout me," Applejack demanded. He chuckled and leaned into a kiss for her too. "There, now that wusn't so hard now was it?"

Rick smiled with satisfaction. "Say, where's Fluttershy?"

"Ah, the poor thing locks herself in her house during Nightmare Night. She's just too scared to be around all the ponies in their costumes, and I think yours would scare her worst of all."

"Heh, I think you're right. Oh well, how about we play some games and then get something to eat?"

"Thank you, everypony, and welcome to the Nightmare Night festival!" Mayor Mare called out from the stage to much cheering and applauding. "Now, all the little ponies who have been out collecting sweets should follow our friend Zecora to hear the legend of... Nightmare Moon!" She drew out the name like one would imitate a cartoon ghost saying 'boo' then attempted a bout of evil laughter, but it was all wasted due to her mime costume.

A green, sparkling fog filled the stage and Zecora emerged from the cloud wearing a witchdoctor outfit, "follow me and very soon you will hear the tale of Nightmare Moon." Zecora led the group of colts and fillies into the woods nearby, Rick and Twilight followed along, "listen close, my little dears, I will tell you where you got your fears of Nightmare Night, so dark and scary," the zebra raised a hoof that held a small pile of green powder, which she blew into another green cloud, "of Nightmare Moon, who makes you wary." Zecora raised a hoof to indicate a statue. It was an alicorn that wore a helmet that wrapped around its head from the snout all the way down its neck, the breastplate and slippers that looked similar to those he saw on Luna and Celestia, only larger and more stylized. All in all, the appearance made the alicorn look regal and ready for battle. Rick assumed this was supposed to be Nightmare Moon.

All the foals where shaking and backing into a huddle. The green fog formed behind them and two glowing eyes appeared followed by a huge, toothy grin. The foals screamed and ran into another huddle as Zecora passed through the cloud grinning herself.

"Every year, we put on a disguise, to save ourselves from her searching eyes. But Nightmare Moon wants just one thing: to gobble up ponies in one quick swing!" a pony formed from the fog; again he assumed it was Nightmare Moon, and swiped at a few small fillies who screamed. The cloud creature reappeared in the near the huddled mass. "Hungrily, she soars the sky. If she sees nopony, she passes by. So if she comes and all is clear, Equestria is safe another year!" The alicorn approached the foals but appeared to be unable to see any of them. Even after raising a hoof to its forehead and looking around before it vanished. "Fill up her belly with a treat or two, so she won't return to come eat you!" The cloud pony formed in the air and dive bombed the crowd of children, that for some reason included Pinkie Pie, with its mouth stretched wide enough to envelope them.

Pinkie Pie screamed, "everypony! Just dump some candy and get out of here!"

Suddenly and seemingly out of nowhere, the wind kicked up. There was a crash of thunder, then another. Lightning struck next to the statue of Nightmare Moon revealing it to no longer be just a statue. In a booming voice, Nightmare Moon roared at the colts and fillies, and Pinkie Pie, who had only just finished emptying their bags of candy at the foot of the statue. "Citizens of Ponyville! You were wise to bring this candy to me. I am pleased with your offering. So pleased that I may just eat it... instead of eating you!" The alicorn leaned in with her fangs bared in a huge smile.

"It's Nightmare Moon! Run!" Pinkie yelled as she bolted out of the woods. She was followed by all the foals, all except for Sweetie Belle.

"Rick!" The tiny unicorn dressed up as Luna ran to him for protection. Protection that he was all too happy to provide.

"It's alright, Swe… Princess Luna, I got you." The alicorn climbed down from her podium that was once occupied by the statue. Rick could now see her clearer, her fur was nearly black and her mane and tail had a familiar, ethereal look. As she approached, Rick decided to have some fun with the filly. "Back, back foul creature," he yelled in an extremely over-the-top acting voice, "I must protect my princess," he winked at Nightmare Moon.

At first, Nightmare Moon raised an eyebrow in confusion, then she caught a glimpse of Sweetie Belle as she poked out from behind Rick. A glimpse of pride and happiness flashed across her reptile like eyes. "Princess Luna!? No! I will not be defeated!" Nightmare Moon started to back up with mock fear on her face.

Sweetie Belle was confused and started to peek out from her cover. She started to catch on and leapt out in a battle stance, "th-that's right. I-I wi-will protect my su-subjects." She took a hesitant step forward and Nightmare Moon, while poorly hiding a smile, screamed and turned into a blue fog that blew away into the wind. Sweetie turned to Rick with a huge smile on her face, "I beat Nightmare Moon!"

"You certainly did, Your Highness. Now go, go to the town and tell if your victory." He was trying to put on a heroic voice, he was doing alright, but he wasn't going to be able to hold back the huge smile for long. Luckily, she took off for Ponyville quickly.

Twilight approached him, "You, good sir, are too sweet for your own good." She kissed him deeply but stopped when the sound of approaching hoofsteps interrupted them.

"I am so sorry to interrupt, but I simply had to thank you. I have never had a filly dress as myself let alone actually be able to play with her."

"It was my pleasure, Luna. Little Sweetie Belle seemed enjoy it as well. If you would like, I'm sure she would love to meet you. Though I think it would be best if you dropped the disguise first."

Luna looked down at herself and blushed slightly at seeing she was still Nightmare Moon. "Oh, yes, of course."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 42**

The two alicorns plus one unicorn walked into town together. Much to the pleasure of Twilight and Luna, there was no screaming and terrified running, there were some gasps and looks of shock, but, it had only been a few years since Luna came back to her senses after the Elements destroyed Nightmare Moon, so… foal steps. Though, not everything was bad for her.

"So you mean to tell me, that little act young Sweetie Belle put on was not rehearsed?" Luna asked Rick.

"The only thing I did was encourage her to dress as you, the rest was all her. I guess that's how she truly feels you would respond to a threat like Nightmare Moon."

Luna's pride was palpable, "I… I don't know what to say to that."

"Well, Princess, you might want to figure it out, because her she comes now, with her friends too." Rick couldn't help but laugh a little at her apparent terror of the approaching foals.

"Princess Luna, Princess Luna! You were amazin'!" Apple Bloom, dressed as a ghost, exclaimed.

"Yeah, bu-but I wasn't scared or nothin'." Scootaloo, who had gone as Rainbow Dash (surprise, surprise), tried to lie.

Sweetie Belle called her out, "what! You were the first one back to town!"

Scootaloo did her best to still appear cool for the Princess, "well I can't help t if I'm just faster than everypony else."

"Did… did you girls truly enjoy my performance? You did not fear me?" Luna was positively surprised.

"You bet!" Scootaloo cried out.

"Yeah! It's become my favorite part of Nightmare Night!" Sweetie Belle agreed as Apple Bloom nodded.

Luna leaned her head down closer to the foals, "thank you girls so very much. I am happy you enjoyed our act." The three little fillies nuzzled the night princess. Then they ran off to collect more candy and waved at Luna, Rick and Twilight. Luna was watching them trot away, she was totally speechless. Even before she had become Nightmare Moon, she never really felt her subjects truly appreciated her, but these three little foals proved her wrong.

"Hey, Luna, are you feeling alright?"

"What, oh, yes I am, Twilight Sparkle. Shall we adjourn to the games? I wish to have some fun."

"Well alright. Let's go play some games!" Rick exclaimed happily as he escorted the two princesses back to Applejack's games, "but after that, I _really_ need to get something to eat." Just for added emphasis, his stomach growled much to the humor of the royal pair.

Applejack was overjoyed to see her friend, her princess and her newly affirmed coltfriend return to her section, though she only kissed one. "Hey there ya'll, come to have some fun?"

"We sure did, though if you could find your way to slip me an apple, I'd be most appreciative."

"Heheh, here ya go, Rick," she tossed a large green apple to him. If he were still human, he would have been put off by the fact she had to use her mouth, but as a pony he didn't care. He greedily devoured the fruit. "What kind uh games were ya interested in?"

"Fair Applejack, I most enjoyed the spider tossing game last year. May we play this game again?"

"Of course, Princess, it's right over here."

Princess Luna was a natural at spider tossing. She would call out 'huzah' every time she would score a direct hit. The townsponies would watch her with glee. Twilight missed a couple time, but was spot on most often. There were a couple of cat calls as Rick, out of frustration at never getting close to the target, cheated… big time. He actually went as far as to make a chute with his force field and slide the spider down it to the intended target. His logic was that if cheated in a way that was blatantly cheating, then it didn't really count. Twilight disagreed, stating that by definition, he was wrong. Luna just found it amusing and giggled at his antics.

After the spiders, it was onto the pumpkin catapults. Again, Luna was a natural. Twilight, with her studies in physics, had been making perfect shots every time. Rick, however, was cheating again. He was using his own force field jack-o-lantern, granted he was using the catapults, but he was redirecting their trajectory mid-air. Again, he used his logic about it being obvious and therefore not cheating.

Next came the apple bobbing. The huge tub was large enough for multiple ponies to go at the same time. Since it was a possibility, they decided it might be fun to do just that. At least, that's what they told Rick.

"Ready, Rick, Luna? On three." Twilight called out with a wink that only Luna could see. "One… two… three!"

Rick plunged into the tub up to his mane. He chased apples left and right, being careful not to bump into either princess. Water was splashing everywhere and soaking Rick's costume. Just before he ran out of breath, he latched onto a medium granny smith apple.

He pulled his head out of the tub feeling victorious, only to find he was mistaken. Both Twilight and Luna were waiting with a large apple on both their hooves. To Rick's surprise, neither mare was wet. Then it dawned on him.

"You both cheated and used your magic, didn't you?"

Luna giggled as Twilight explained with a smirk, "it's not cheating if it's obvious."

Rick surrendered and gave Twilight a peck on the cheek. "You win, Princess. Now, how about my two favorite princesses accompany me over to the concession? Applejack, would like us to bring you back anything?"

"Nah, Sugar, I'm all full up on apples over here. Ya'll go on and enjoy yerselves." Before they left, Applejack and Rick shared a strong hug and a slight nuzzling.

"Until we meet, fare Applejack, we wish you well." Luna turned and with her two companions, left to sate their hunger.

Rick and his royal entourage wandered over to the concessions in search of seasonal favorites. To his great pleasure, Rick found they had pumpkin pie, peach cobbler, apple pie ala mode, cupcakes with the icing shaped like ghosts and cookies cut like jack-o-lanterns. Even, to his great surprise, a Dutch apple pie, though they didn't call it that for obvious reasons.

"So, Luna," it took almost all Rick's will power to keep from drooling over the treats, "what did you want to try first?" The princess of the night looked at Rick with a mouth already full of apple cobbler while a few cookies and cupcakes levitated in next to her. "Heh, never mind. Twilight, how about you?" but Twilight too was already indulging with ice cream topped with apple pie filling. "Seriously. Are you ladies gonna leave anything for me?"

After the three finished their meal, Rick turned to Twilight, "I'm having a blast tonight. It reminds of everything I used to love about this time of year back home. It is too bad Fluttershy isn't out with us."

"Yes it is, but as I said, she is just too scared to come out on Nightmare Night."

"Yeah, especially that costume over there."

"You mean Lyra's human costume? I would have thought you would've gotten a kick out of it."

"No, not that one, though the face still looks really creepy, I mean that demon bug one. The one with the dragonfly wings and fangs. Oh well. We'll just have to enjoy ourselves tonight and I'll just check on her tomorrow."

"I don't see the one you're talking about but that does sound like a good idea. I'm sure she'll be real happy you did." Twilight turned away from the table and, along with Luna, continued on through the crowd of ponies, both secretly grateful that there was not a repeat of the first time Luna came for Nightmare Night. There were still some timid ponies, but there was far more signs of respect than of fear. After Rick got over the shock of an apparent complete lack of jealousy, he trotted over to the two mares and continued their leisure stroll. They were even rejoined by an only slightly upset Rarity, who had said even though she was mad at Rick, after Sweetie Belle told her what happened in the woods, she couldn't stay mad.

**Chapter 43**

The next day, Rick was setting out to Fluttershy's cottage with Paul by his side. There were still a few ponies cleaning up after the festival, he helped as he went by grabbing the higher and harder to reach decorations with his magic. Then he stopped in the market place to pick up some carrots and lettuce for Fluttershy, he didn't know if she needed any, but he figured with all her pets and critter friends, fresh veggies would always be on the shopping list.

Rick was just about reach the edge of town when he saw the pony in question. She was walking fairly slowly due to the large saddlebags laden down with her own supply of veggies. As rick was trotting to catch up, he found himself realizing just how cute her swaying… tail was.

She was startled significantly when her saddlebag was lifted of her back. Her surprise was turned into pleasure when she saw it was Rick lifting it and placing it on his own back adding his groceries to it. She was greeted by an extremely happy Paul making her even happier.

"Rick, good morning."

"Good morning, Fluttershy, it's good to see you. We missed you last night; everyone was having a good time, even Luna, but it still would have been better if you were with us."

"Oh, I'm sorry I couldn't be there with you but I'm… just so scared of Nightmare Night. I just get so scared so easily, I wish I could be brave like you and Twilight and everypony else."

"Fluttershy, there is nothing wrong with being scared as long as you come through when it matters. You think I wasn't scared when I jumped in the river after the Crusaders, or when that timberwolf was going after Apple Bloom. You better believe I was scared. Just like I know you were scared when you stared down that cockatrice, or when you faced that dragon, and let's not forget about the manticore on your way to go against Nightmare Moon. Shy, you can be brave and still be scared. If you were afraid of nothing, you'd just be an idiot."

She giggled at this and Rick fell for her supreme cuteness a little more. "Thank you for that, Rick, that makes me feel better. Oh, and also, thanks for carrying my groceries for me, they were getting pretty heavy."

"No problem, you know I'll always be there for you just like that night we were stuck out in the woods in the rain… you know what, I just remembered something. I lost my wallet that day. I remember I found it the next day and I had it in my hands when I-"

"Please don't say it. I was so scared that day. When you didn't come back after Shining Armor came running back with Twilight… then one day passed, then another… oh, Rick, I lost you and it hurt so bad. I never want to think about that again. I haven't even talked to any bears since then because I couldn't help wondering if one of them might have been the one that… that…"

Fluttershy's eyes started to water, Rick stopped walking and pulled her close to himself. She wrapped her forelegs around his neck and sobbed into his coat while he gently rubbed her back. He had seen Twilight lose it at the hospital and he knew the others were sad, even cried over him but he didn't know she had been this distraught by his passing. He couldn't help but briefly wonder if anyone on Earth had been this upset when he left that world for this one. He decided he didn't much care, all the people he cared about had already been gone when he left, but here, he had a family. Here he was friends with the country's rulers. Here he had love.

"Fluttershy, it's alright. I'm here now and I don't plan on going anywhere." Rick gently lifted her chin so they looked into each other's eyes. He smiled slowly, "do you hear me? I'm here, with you, and I'm going to continue to be here." He gave her a gentle kiss which caused her to moan softly.

Fluttershy blinked her eyes open, they were a little bloodshot but the big turquoise pools were still captivating. "Do you promise?"

"I'll even Pinkie promise," Rick did the motions to prove his sincerity. It seemed to work, that cute smile returned and she nodded. "Good, now let's get these groceries back to your house."

"Yes, then I have to start helping the critters collect food for the upcoming winter."

"Alright, Paul and I can help." They continued on their way and finally reached the cabin. The groceries were put away, the pet were fed and the critters feeders were filled. "So I'm looking for acorns and nuts right?"

"That's right, any you can find. I'll sort them out later, just please be careful."

"I Pinkie promised didn't I?" he chuckled as he went off into the woods with Paul to gather said nuts and acorns. He spent about one boring, uneventful hour collecting and placing the squirrel food into the saddlebag Fluttershy had loaned him. He returned to the cabin and heard a loud argument from within the building. He galloped over to find out what was wrong, when he found Applejack inside, he started be very concerned. "AJ, what's wrong? What happened?"

"YOU!" Applejack was in his face in an instant, and not in a pleasant way like the night before. "You got sum nerve!"

"What are yo-"

"Just stay away frum me _and_ mah family!"

Rick was about to ask again what was wrong, but didn't get the chance before the farmpony slapped him… hard.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 44**

Rick's vision was doubled from the impact. He rubbed his rapidly swelling cheek where a horseshoe bruise was taking shape. He had to sit down due to the fact that his legs didn't know which way to go and his brain wasn't helping because it was still trying to figure out just what happened and why.

"Wha- what was that for?" he asked as the two Applejacks became one again.

"Don't you sit thar 'n' act like you don't know!"

"Oh, please calm down, Applejack," Fluttershy tried to interject.

"No! Not after whut this guy did ta Apple Bloom 'n' her friends!"

The thought of Apple Bloom and the other Crusaders being in any kind of danger sobered Rick up fast. "Wait, what happened to Apple Bloom? Is she okay?"

His concern was awarded with another slap, this time harder. Almost hard enough to knock him out. "You drive those three ta tears, tear down their clubhouse 'n' then ya have tha gall ta sit there and act like ya don't know anythin' about it?" Applejack leered at Rick from only inches away, "if Ah ever see ya again, Ah'll buck yur head clean off yur shoulders. Do you understan' meh?"

Rick shook his head 'no' which was apparently not the answer Applejack wanted. She turned around, reared up and planted both her rear hooves on his chin, making him black out for real this time.

"…Rick! Wake up, Rick!" Fluttershy's voice crept its way into Rick's brain and rebooted it.

"Mnn, what happened? For a minute, I thought Applejack was pissed at me and kicked me but that can't be right."

"But she did, you've been out for twenty minutes," Fluttershy said as she slid a glass of water toward Rick.

"I don't understand. Why would she do that? Why was she mad at me? I just don't get it."

"AJ told me that you went to her sister's clubhouse and told her and her friends that they should give up trying to get their cutie marks. That they would be 'blank flanks' forever. She said after that, you tore the clubhouse down while the fillies were still inside and they barely got out before it collapsed." Fluttershy's eyes were starting to water, "oh Rick, say it's not true, please."

"Of course it isn't. I love those fillies and would never do anything to hurt them, you know that." Fluttershy was starting to grin a little. "Besides, I was here with you the whole time, so how could I have done that?"

Fluttershy's grin faded again, "that's what I told Applejack, but you _were_ gone for an hour and Applejack said that would have been enough time to do that stuff and get back here."

"You don't believe I would do something like that… do you? I-I wouldn't, I couldn't. I love those girls like they were my own flesh and blood."

"I… don't know what to believe. I don't think you do anything to harm anypony, but Applejack doesn't lie either. I mean, I want to believe you, but… but… I just don't know."

"Alright, fine, I understand. I'll be going then." Rick's voice was deadpan. He wasn't mad at Fluttershy or Applejack. Something was going on but he had no idea what. He hadn't been anywhere near the farm since Cider Season let alone the Crusader's clubhouse. He was hurt, he felt betrayed but he didn't know by whom, so he decided to leave so as not to say something he didn't mean to. "Fluttershy, I will see you later. Please know that whatever happened, I had nothing to do with it. C'mon, Paul."

Rick walked slowly down the path from her house, head hung low. He was deep in thought and in no hurry whatsoever. He was being honest with both mares. He truly was searching the woods for nuts and acorns for the whole hour he was alone. It made no sense. The Crusaders' drive to earn their cutie marks was endearing to him, he certainly didn't want them to stop or…

"THERE YOU ARE!" Dash's familiar voice screamed from overhead.

Rick looked up just in time to see a flash of spectral light before a huge dust cloud erupted from the path in front of him. "I don't care what good you've done in the past, that doesn't give you the right to be a jerk!"

"What are you-"

"Scootaloo told me what you did." The look Rainbow Dash shot him could have melted steel. "I never thought you would do something like this! I should have finished beating you down when I first saw you."

Rick was going to interject, but Rainbow turned and flew off just as quickly as she had come. "What the fu… hell is going on here?" Rick looked at Paul as if for answers. The dog looked as confused as him. Rick shook his head; the four red and blue hoofprints on his face didn't help with the confusion of the most recent encounter. He continued walking into town.

The stallion and his dog reached his house and he sat on the bench in the little park next door. Paul sat on the ground next to him with his head resting on Rick's lap. The fresh, cool breeze was helping to clear his mind a little. Why were they saying these things about him, why would anyone say lies about another per-… pony that were so blatant and cruel? It wouldn't surprise him on Earth, but in Equestria, he had never heard of a pony acting so destructively toward one another.

Rick looked over at the plaque that had been placed in the park as a dedication to his past self. He couldn't figure out how the ponies that thought he deserved something like this could ever do anything to hurt them.

"I cannot believe you!"

"Rarity?! No, not you too." The pearl coated seamstress stomped up to the bench. Paul was doing what any sensible male should do when faced with a female as mad as she was, hiding. "_Great work guard dog_."

Rarity stopped a few feet in front of him and got ready to tear into him, though she hesitated for a second when she saw the bruises on his face, but only for a second. "It's bad enough you insulted my little sister and her friends, but then you tear down their clubhouse with them still inside." Rarity paused to take a breath and fight back a tear, "but then I see you out on the town with poor, young Derpy, living it up and putting the moves on her. She is a confused young filly and you are just toying with her. You are a horrible pony." She turned and stomped away from the stunned target. "I can't believe I ever loved you."

That last sentence cut him deeper than any blade ever could. Before he came to Ponyville, he never thought he would ever care about another person the same way he did about Hanna again, then he came here and, while they weren't technically 'people', he found six great friends, four of them became more than that. Now, someone was tearing his world down around his ears again. A pony he considered family just told him to stay away, another wanted to pound him into the dirt, one more didn't trust him enough to go against another over a ridiculous situation that was obviously untrue. Now, probably worst of all, Rarity essentially just broke it off between them. He felt like all four legs had been swept out from under him.

He felt the bench he was sitting on shake a little, someone had sat next to him. Rick didn't look to see who it was; he couldn't take any more bad news or hatred right now. "Hey there, how's it going?" a very sweet and friendly voice came from next to him, but there was an underlying tone that made the hair on his neck stand on end. His force field tried to go up instantly on instinct but he managed to hold it back, somehow. His whole being was screaming at him to do otherwise, but he held it back.

**Chapter 45**

"I don't mean to sound rude, but I would really like to be alone right now. That is unless you know why someone has been going around ruining my life." Rick's voice was raspy from the stress the day had brought him.

"Oh, Silly, nopony's trying to ruin your life."

Rick recognized the speech pattern, but not the voice. He turned to look at his conversational partner. He didn't know this pony at all, though the look did ring a very small bell. A black unicorn with aqua-marine hair that hung down lower than her neck, bug wings and something like a green beetle shell on her back was sitting on the bench next to him. She had holes in her legs, mane, horn and wings. She was smiling through fangs at him.

"I appreciate that, but someone has been going around making me look bad all day. They tormented little girls and then made it seem like I was cheating on my fillyfriends. I just don't understand it. Why, why would anyone do this?"

"So it's true!" Twilight's voice came from the road. "Only Derpy wasn't enough, so now you're with Lyra!"

"Twilight! None of it is true! I don't know what's been going on but I was not with Derpy, I did not do anything to those girls. And besides what are _you_ taking about? Lyra isn't here." The black unicorn looked hurt by what he had just said.

Twilight stormed over to the bench and stood between the two. "I can't believe you would lie to my face! How dare you!"

"I am not lying! I have _never_ lied to you or anyone else since I got here. I don't know who that is, but it is _not_ Lyra. Lyra doesn't have black fur or wings and she damn sure doesn't have fangs!"

Twilight froze, so did the black unicorn. They both stared at him, then they turned to each other. Twilight slowly stepped over to Rick. "Are you telling me the truth right now?" Rick noticed the way Twilight was glaring at the newcomer and then turned to locked eyes on her and nodded. "Chrysalis? It is you, isn't it?"

There was smirk forming rapidly on her face. She stood up off the bench, then she started to chuckle. Then she threw her head back and guffawed at the two standing before her. It was a deep, guttural and maniacal laugh. A ring of green fire from on her horn and traveled down her body at the same time another ring formed at her hooves and traveled up, meeting in the middle. It didn't change anything for Rick but Twilight could now see her for who she really was.

"That's right, Twilight Sparkle, and everything this stallion has told you is true. I was the one who destroyed those foals' precious tree house disguised as him," she spat the words in disgust. "I acted as him and flirted with that little pegasus. Oh, and if you are thinking you can just go back to the yellow one for comfort, I wouldn't. She doesn't take kindly to ponies who hurt little animals. I only wish I could have kept up the act and driven you all away from each other so much, that the Elements of Harmony would be nothing more than pretty stones."

Both Rick and Twilight were charging up their horns and preparing to attack. Twilight stepped forward, "why? Why would you do this?"

"Why?!" Fire rose in Chrysalis' eyes as she approached. "Have you forgotten our last encounter already? Because I assure you, I have not. Everything was going perfectly until you showed up. I was going to have Equestria for my own. I was going to have enough food for my hive forever. I was going to have it all. Then _you_came and freed Cadence. Because of _YOU_ my hive has to survive on scraps."

"_That's_ why you've done this?! You trapped Cadence and me in a cave and tried to trick my brother into marrying you! You captured Princess Celestia and held her captive! Well you stop at nothing?"

"NO! Not until you are as miserable as you have made me! I had tried to simply kill you, but some… creature interjected. It took days to make that bear despise you to the point that it would kill you as soon as it saw you. You survived thanks to that… thing. Though, I suppose I should really thank that creature. When it was killed and you were spared, you became just a shell of yourself. Your agony was delicious."

The wicked, heartless creature stood before them, gloating at causing Rick's death and Twilight's heartbreak so long ago. Rick was livid. He had died due to her actions, but that wasn't the reason. She had made his friends hurt. He had seen all of them crying for him that day. He had seen Twilight blaming herself for his death. He had seen her blame her brother too. Watching her tear herself apart had nearly destroyed him.

"You are a cruel, heartless beas-" Twilight had started to yell but she was cut off when an orange fist pounded Chrysalis across the snout causing her to stumble and see double.

"Twilight! Get the Elements, we need to get rid of this bitch!"


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 46**

Twilight wasn't sure what to do. She was torn between facing down this threat and doing as Rick said and collecting her friends in order to banish this foul leech of a pony once and for all. She knew she could hold Chrysalis at bay for a while, but she was uncertain about Rick. Could she really leave him like this?

"Twilight, go! We need the elements!" Rick was yelling to get her attention. He desperately needed her to go and he needed her to go now. Chrysalis was starting to regain her composure and that was all bad. Rick had no direct experience with the Changeling Queen, but he heard the story of the royal wedding and how even Celestia couldn't withstand her.

Rick _could_ simply beat her to death while she was still dazed, but he just couldn't bring himself to strike someone who was completely defenseless. He knew he should pound her into the dirt while he the chance and he wanted to, oh Celestia how he wanted to, but he couldn't fight old habits of fair fighting.

Twilight had finally hoofed it to find her friends and Paul had been scared off by Rarity's earlier tirade so that meant he could focus on the upcoming battle and put everything he had into it. He could only hope that he could last long enough for them to get back and pull his fat from the proverbial fire. He was scared for his life but he would do whatever it took to protect his family and friends even if it took everything.

As he watched her come back to her senses, he charged his horn up to its maximum. "That took some nerve. Not many ponies would be so eager to rush into their own demise." Chrysalis' horn started to glow too. It got brighter and brighter until it was almost painful to look at.

Another fist came flying in from under her black chin. Unfortunately, it didn't connect. A bolt of magic arched around Chrysalis' snout and the fist evaporated.

"That little trick worked once, but it will not happen again."

Rick jumped back and galloped in a wide circle trying to flank his opponent. Ponies ran for safety, screaming in terror at the revealed monstrous queen. Chrysalis showed no effort to defend or even attack. She simply stood there and watched. Rick hoped her hubris could be an advantage for him.

As Chrysalis watched with all the enthusiasm of a pony forced to watch paint dry, he formed a force field bubble behind her. As the bubble stretched, he kept her attention by throwing punches left and right. The punches were doing no good, but he hadn't expected them to. They were keeping her distracted, and that was all he cared about. His force field was almost done.

"Is this the best you can do?" Chrysalis asked incredulously, she was almost laughing at him. He would have to shut her up.

"I certainly hope not!" He looked up at the force field that had been stretched to a long, sharp, single point. A point he sincerely hoped to make clear to Chrysalis. It launched at her, picking up speed as it went. She turned her head and saw the incoming projectile. It was moving too fast to dodge so her only hope was to deflect it.

Sadly, she did just that… mostly. The large lance grazed her along her side. The laceration was long and obvious against her black fur. It didn't do anything to stop her, it only served to infuriate her. The attack didn't have to desired effect but he would take anything he could at this point.

"YOU DARE! YOU DARE TO SCRATCH MY COAT!" Her horn flared again and her eyes glowed brightly as her magic built to bursting.

"Hey, you started it!" It was the only thing that came to mind to say.

"I WILL DESTROY YOU!"

Chrysalis lunged at him with murder in her eyes. Rick dove and rolled trying to avoid her but she had a huge maneuverability advantage thanks to her wings and gaunt frame. She wasn't able to stop and redirect her forward momentum, but she was able to turn enough to lash out and strike at him. Her powerful hoof struck him in his hip.

The blow coupled with his roll caused him to tumble out of control. The changed direction led him directly into the door of his truck that had been placed in the park in his memory when they thought he was dead. The irony of him doing battle with the one responsible for his death and subsequent reason for the park being created in his memory was lost on him right now. He might have been able to grasp it if he wasn't fairly certain he spine had been shattered.

"Are we finished? Are you prepared to accept your fate or shall we continue?"

"You couldn't stop me last time *cough* what makes you think you could this time?"

Chrysalis was standing over him laughing, she didn't notice that, though he was immobile, his horn was glowing. "You must be in more pain than I thought. You think you can still win?" She laughed manically in his face. Again, too busy gloating to pay attention, right now, the pick-up truck Rick was leaning against was already four inches off the ground.

"I'm not trying to win, I'm *cough* trying to delay you." A large catapult was under the truck and ready to launch.

"Clearly. Though you have provided me with some entertainment, I think it is now time to end this." Her horn started to glow again.

"I couldn't agree more."

Rick let the catapult do its job. The truck flew through the air almost as fast as the earlier lance. Chrysalis couldn't dodge it nor could she deflect the two and a half ton projectile. The sound of the vehicle colliding with her brought a huge toothy smile to his face.

"Ha! Take that, bitch!" He was tired but satisfied. His magic was all but depleted and he couldn't move without there being extreme pain. He was all set to wallow in his victory and pain, but Fate is a cruel mistress.

Rick's Chevy lifted up off the ground in a sickly green glow. "_You have got to be friggin' kidding me_." Chrysalis stood shakily on her hooves. She was covered in bruises and scratches and an expression of pure rage. The truck ripped in half above her head with no sign of effort on her part. "_Now that was just uncalled for_."

"I _was_ content to simply toy with you for a while, but now I shall ANHILATE YOU!"

Chrysalis gathered her power and unleashed it upon him. Rick managed to get a shield raised and deflected the attack, most of the attack any way. A searing pain came from the top of his head, and the shield disappeared instantly. He reached up, expecting to find he had been scalped. Instead, he found nothing, not even his horn.

"Still here? Not for long!"

Rick wanted to get out of there. He wanted to dodge. He desperately wanted to raise his shield. Hell, he would have settled for simply cussing the bitch out. Instead, he slowly slipped from consciousness.

As his vision faded, he thought he could hear something that brought hope. Six somethings in fact. His hearing was fading, but he could still hear them and it made him smile. He could just manage to see them activate the Elements of Harmony in order to be rid of the wicked queen. His blurring vision allowed him to only see the glowing spectrum emanating from the Elements. The sound of her screaming brought another smile to his face.

Before he faded out, he could hear the voices of his friends. Fluttershy's voice and face filled his world. "Rick, are you alri- oh, no. Rick, please stay with me." Slowly, he raised a hoof and made a small 'X' over his heart and then pressed it to his eye before he slipped into blackness.

**Chapter 47**

Rick opened his eyes and heard a rhythmic beeping. His eyes roamed around the room trying to figure out where he was. He tried to take a deep breath and started to gag. He tried to pull the obstruction free but was stopped by a hoof gently holding his down.

"Now, now, you need that to breath. Besides, you don't want to wake them up." The white earth pony with pink hair quietly walked out of the room.

Rick looked around the room and saw the six ponies he considered family, Twilight and Applejack were resting on the bed. He also saw that he was heavily bandaged in different areas of his body. They say pain lets you know you're alive and he believed that, but seeing these six ponies in his room made him happy he was.

"I see I made the right choice in making you the protector of these girls." The gentle, warm and motherly voice of Celestia entered his world. All he could do was blink at her in greeting. "Twilight told me of you courageous act and I must say, for a unicorn with you limited magic level, you managed to last longer than I did against Chrysalis. Well done."

Rick chuckled at the princesses kind word then cringed at the pain it brought. For just a split second, he hated her, than immediately loved her again. She didn't _have_ to come here to check on him. He looked back into her eyes with a questioning glance that she seemed to read easily.

"You wish to know how long you were out?" Rick nodded once slowly, the tubes in his mouth rattling a little against themselves. "It has been two days. Believe it or not, you were quite lucky. Not many ponies would have been able to survive a direct hit from that much magic and wake up in just two days, that is, if they managed to wake up at all. You really must be careful in the future, one memorial park is enough, don't you think?" Again, he chuckled, winced and this time glared for good measure.

Another thought came to him. Rick raised his eyebrows in a look of concern then looked into Celestia's eyes then back to the other ponies in the room. "Was anypony else hurt?" Another nod. "Thankfully, no. Though I am not happy you are injured by any stretch of the word, I am very proud of you. You were willing to sacrifice your own well-being, possibly your life, to allow Twilight and her friends to collect and use the Elements of Harmony. It was an incredibly brave and honorable act that I hope you never try to repeat. I do not like seeing my subjects suffer. Besides, it makes these girls cry whenever you are stuck in here and nopony wants that." She grinned at him as she walked up next to the bed; she lowered her head and nuzzled his cheek very gently. "Thank you so very much for protecting them." Rick gently returned the nuzzle and felt the warmth from her envelope him as tears slowly streaked down his face.

Rick felt a stirring along his side. Twilight opened her eyes and lifted her head. She looked around the room and lighted on her teacher and her love. A smile slowly spread across her face. "You're awake. I'm so happy." Rick slowly lifted the hoof nearest her and rubbed her cheek. As he looked into her eyes, he could tell, she had been crying a lot, he could also feel the love between them. He could only hope it was still there for the rest of them.

Movement from his other side told him he was about to find out. Applejack opened her eyes and looked up into his. "Rick! Ah'm so glad yur awake! Ah'm so, so sorry!" She launched herself onto his body and wrapped him in a hug and sobbed into his fur. It started with groaning and ignored pleading for his release but quickly escalated into audible creaking of bone.

"I think that is enough, Applejack," Celestia gently pried Applejack off him with a smile on her face, "I'm sure Rick is very pleased to see you, but if you don't go easy on him, he may never get out of this room."

"Oh mah goodness, Ah'm doin' it again. Rick, could yah ever fergive me for what I did ta you?"

He tried to conjure one of his magic hands, but found he couldn't. He tried again, but got nothing. A slight look of frustration graced his face. As he tried again, the frustration turned to panic. His magic wasn't working no matter what he tried to create. He looked to Twilight and Celestia nearly begging for help.

"Rick, it pains me to tell you this, but… your horn was… broken during the fight. There's a chance that it might not grow back." Twilight told him as tears welled up in her eyes. "I'm so sorry." Again Rick rubbed her cheek and looked into her eyes to show he didn't blame her and appreciated her feelings.

Celestia patted Twilight on her head, "Twilight, I'm sure everything will be fine and, Applejack, I'm certain he doesn't blame you and I can all but guarantee he doesn't hate you. Am I correct, Rick?" He nodded and looked to AJ who crawled up and kissed him on the cheek with a smile. "I have also contacted Princess Cadence, her healing magic should be able to get Rick out of this bed and back on his hooves in no time."

"But, couldn't you try something, Princess?" Fluttershy, who had woken up unnoticed by the others, asked.

"Why do you think he woke up after only two days?" Celestia smiled at her. "_Wait, what_." "My healing magic is decent, but Cadence's healing skills are far superior to my own. Also, having Shining Armor here would put my mind at ease. No offense, Rick, but with you here, you can't exactly perform your duties like this." Celestia stepped back from the bed and turned to the door, "I really wish I could remain here longer, but I have duties I must attend to, like repairing a certain park." She bowed her head, "farewell, my little ponies."

The three awake mares said their goodbyes and Rick gave as much of a wave as could. After she left, Twilight, Applejack and Fluttershy climbed up onto the bed next to Rick and snuggled up as close as they dared and nuzzled him until he drifted back into the comfort of dreamland.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 48**

The breathing tube had come out the day after he woke up and never had he been so grateful to have a scratchy throat. Twilight and the other girls came by every day visit him. Rick could tell they had something on their mind every time they came and he had a pretty good idea what that was. He could also tell they didn't really want to broach the subject of phony Rick's attacks and tricks or their, thankfully, brief hatred of him. Instead, they kept the conversations light so as not to stress him out during his rehabilitation. Even Pinkie Pie was refraining from bouncing and shouting.

There was frequent 'thank you's from the staff and prominent town leaders, including Mayor Mare. Despite multiple protests on his part, insisting that he did very little to do with the victory of the Elements of Harmony over Queen Chrysalis, they still thanked him. It wasn't that he didn't appreciate their gratitude, it was that it didn't matter to him as much as the daily visits from the four ponies that mattered most in his life, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy and Rarity.

When they were hating him, he couldn't stand it. He was crushed and felt betrayed. Now, they were in his room every day and he didn't care about what had happened the past few days. His heart had been broken but now it was healed. Rick's day perked up every time one of them walked in, whether that visit involved smooches or not.

After a couple days of moderate comfort in his private room, he was very, very pleased to see Princess Cadence enter his room. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy lying in his hospital bed, re-reading the Daring Doo books Rainbow Dash kept bringing him, he just couldn't take another day of that hospital food.

"Good morning, Rick. I hope you are feeling better today."

"I am feeling infinitely better now that you're here. You are here to help me right? Oh, please tell me you're here to use your healing magic on me, please, please, pleeease… " Rick was half pleading.

Cadence giggled, "well I'm going to try." Her horn glowed an aqua color and a familiar, warm aura enveloped him and he could feel the pain from different bruises and cuts all over his body fade until they were gone completely. Rick started to pat himself down to make sure he was indeed healed. His smile was growing wider until he checked his horn. It still wasn't there, not completely at least.

The small nub that was once his source of magic was nowhere near its former glory. Chrysalis' blast of raw, furious, vengeful magic had been strong enough to breakthrough his barrier in some places and had burned his horn all the way down to the same level as his mane. No one was certain if it would or even could grow back, not the doctors or any of the princesses. Rick had been optimistic up to this point, but when not even Cadence was able to get it to regrow, he had started to lose hope that it ever would.

Cadence saw the concern in his eyes and her own face dropped. "Rick, what's wrong? I thought you'd be excited about being healed."

"It's not that I don't appreciate what you've done for me, it's just… "

"What, are you worried about your horn," he lowered his head and nodded slowly. "I see. I can certainly understand why you'd be upset about something like this and I can only imagine it must feel like a part of you has been taken from you but I need you to know we are all here for you."

"I know that, I do, but like you said, it's like something's missing. I mean, it'd be the same as if my hands had been cut off when I was human. That horn allowed me to live my life without missing what I once was." Cadence stroked his shoulder with a hoof in an effort to comfort him. "You know what upsets me the most? Without that horn, I can't protect Twilight and Rarity and Fluttershy and… the best I could do right now is be a human shield." Rick turned his head and stared at the ceiling, he didn't dare look at her. He knew if he looked into her face, the tears he was barely holding back would flow with no hope of stopping them.

"Are you saying you wish you hadn't lost your horn?"

"Of course I-"

"Do you remember what happened to cost you your horn?" Rick was in silent contemplation for a moment before he nodded. "You lost your horn fending off an opponent that you really had no hope of defeating so that your friends could collect the only things in Equestria that could. It was an extremely noble act that you should be very proud of. I know Aunt Celestia is, Aunt Luna is and if you didn't know already, I am too. Hay, Shining Armor won't stop singing your praises for protecting his little sister. Besides, it may in fact grow back. For now, calm down, rest up, and take care of yourself. For now, if you feel well enough, I will get the doctor to come and re-evaluate you. You'll be out of here and back into your own home in no time."

"Yes, please do, Cadence, and if you like, I'd like to have you and Shining over for dinner along with the girls of course."

Cadence smiled at his apparently improved attitude, "we would like that. Rick, thank you." She turned and walked toward the door. Just before she exited, she asked Rick one more question, "I'm sure the girls would like to see you, should I send them in?"

"I would like that, just give me a minute to calm down a bit. They're already worried enough about me and I don't want them to see me like this." He took a deep breath and stifled a sniffle.

"Alright, I give you a couple minutes then send in the girls and get the doctor for you."

"Okay and, Cadence, thank you so very much." Cadence smiled at him and walked out the door.

Once she was out of the room, rick let the few tears he had been holding back finally fall. It wasn't that he was upset about the possibility of spending the rest of his life as an earth pony, it really was that he felt useless. He truly feared that he would never again be of use to his frie… family. He could still help on the farm but he couldn't protect them just like he couldn't protect his last family. That was the thought that was breaking his heart all over again.

"Rick?" Fluttershy's quiet voice roused him from his thoughts and self-pity. "Oh, Rick, what's wrong?" She trotted over to the bed and rose up on her hind legs placing her front hooves on the bed next to him.

"…Shy, I'm scared, I'm just so scared," he looked into her eyes as the tears streaked down his face, "I'm supposed to protect you and without my magic, how can I do that? *sniff* I got hurt all the time under normal circumstances as a human, how will I fair with a body I'm still not entirely comfortable in?" His chins was quivering, "I'm worried that I'll lose you all like I lost my wife and daughter. I'll lose you all because I can't stop someone who's trying to hurt you. I mean, I've been to Canterlot three times and twice I had to step in to protect one of you. I'm just… so scared."

Fluttershy climbed up into the bed and sat on her haunches. She wrapped her forelegs around him and drew him in against her barrel. He sobbed into her fur as he returned he hugged her tight.

Fluttershy wrapped her wings around him to shield him from the world around them. "I wish I could say everything will turn out fine, but nopony can tell what the future will bring. For now, all I can do is tell you that I will be here for you and so will everypony else, so just let your tears go and trust in us."

The very uncharacteristic monologue from Fluttershy was a huge comfort to him. Plus the act of her wrapping her wings around him was like having a security blanket again.

"She's right, Darling," Rarity's voice came from the doorway but he couldn't raise his head to see her. "You must know that no matter what the future may hold, we will be here for you. I know it must be hard for you to believe, what with recent events and all, but that will never happen again."

Twilight came next, "that's right, from now on, we will talk out any issues like the mature ponies we are."

Rick finally managed to lift his head as Fluttershy opened her wings and look upon the other five mares with bloodshot eyes, "you promise?" The girls all giggled softly and agreed in unison. Rick smiled in relief at them as the doctor walked into the room to check on him one last time.

**Chapter 49**

Rick was sitting comfortably in his Man-Chair. The soft, leather-like material made him feel at home. While he sat there in his big chair, Twilight and the others were sitting around the living room of his house, Spike was in the kitchen making refreshments for all of them. Rick was trying his best to keep upbeat, but something was weighing heavily on his mind.

"Cadence, I really must thank you for healing me so quickly, it's too bad about my horn but as you said, I'll just have to be patient and see what happens."

"You're very welcome, it was the least I could do after what you did for Twilight," Cadence nuzzled the unicorn in question who was sitting next to her.

"Thank you again but right now, the girls and I have something we need to discuss so I must be rude and ask for some privacy. Spike, could you make sure they get settled in alright?" Cadence and Shining Armor seemed to understand and walked toward the door with Spike, Rick was escorting them. He stopped Shining Armor just outside the door, "Shining, can I ask you a huge favor?"

"Of course, just name it."

"I can't use magic now and may never be able to again," Rick's head was lowered as he spoke; "I need to learn how to protect them all without magic. Can you teach me?"

Shining Armor approached and rested a hoof on Rick's shoulder, "it would be my privilege to train you. Besides, I can't have my little sister be without her protector, now can I?"

Rick looked up and smiled, "thank you."

"Oh, and if you hurt her, you'll be the one needing a protector," Shining thrusted a hoof into Rick's barrel which, despite his superior size, managed to rock Rick on his hooves.

"Understood," Rick stuck his own hoof out and Shining bumped it before he turned to join his wife on their way to the library where Twilight was letting them stay while in town. Rick watched them walk away for a while and then went back inside with a heavy weight on his mind. There was going to be an unpleasant conversation ahead.

He walked back into the living room where the six Elemental Bearers were waiting and watching; he sat down on his big chair and took a deep breath. "We need to talk about what happened."

The girls knew it was coming, but that didn't mean they wanted to bring it up. They had all accused him of doing some horrible thing, except for Pinkie Pie but that may be simply because he hadn't seen that day.

Rick had been accused of going around with another mare, since Equestria still practiced herding, that wouldn't have been too bad, except that brining another member into the herd is supposed to be a group decision and the mare in question just happened to be Derpy who was often confused enough without romance being brought into it. That had hurt him, but not as much as the other thing.

Rarity, Applejack and Rainbow Dash all believed that he, who had risked his own hide more than a few times for the sake of others, had insulted the three Cutie Mark Crusaders and their attempt to find their own special talents. Worse, that he would destroy their clubhouse and not even care that the girls were still inside. They had all made it out unscathed and for that, Rick was grateful.

Not only did those three believe that, but Fluttershy didn't defend him. Applejack had knocked the stuffing out of him. Rainbow had expressed a desire to do the same. Both Rarity and Twilight didn't even give him a chance to say anything in his defense. He brought all of this to their attention and none denied any of it, they simply hung their heads in shame of their mistrust and the actions taken in anger.

"…to be honest, I can't really say I'm angry. I know that if Annie had come to me and said that some person, even if they were a closely trusted blood relative, had done anything that could have hurt her, I would have flown off the handle too." There was a look of hope on their collective faces as they looked upon his face. "I just want to know, do you trust me? Is their one among you who doesn't?" There was no response aside from a few sniffles. "If any of you think that I even _could_do anything to hurt _any_ of you, then you obviously don't know me. I still want to consider all of you family in one way or another, but if you don't trust me, then… I just don't know. I guess what I'm saying is, if you want out then all you have to do is leave… no hard feelings." He stood from his chair, "it's been a long day and I'm exhausted. I'm going to bed; I'll see whoever's left in the morning. Goodnight."

He barely managed to hold back his emotions as he finished talking and turned for the stairs. He closed the door with barley a click of the latch. As he slowly climbed into his bed, the sound of the front door opening and closing came wafting into the room. Rick drifted off to sleep on his tear soaked pillow wondering who it was that left.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 50**

The next morning, Rick wasn't sure he wanted to wake up. He had heard one pony leave, thus ending their relationship, and he was afraid. Were they the only one? Were they only the first? Would he come downstairs to an empty house? In the last week, he had been turned on by his closest friends, faced a monstrous creature with enough power to take on Celestia, lost his horn and only real means of protecting those closest to him and last night, one of them walked out on him. He hadn't felt like this in nearly two years.

As he tried to roll out of bed, he felt something else. One thing he felt was hope starting to rise. The second thing he felt, was Fluttershy. Looking down, he saw the butter colored pegasus draped over his barrel. Pegasi are already light, but Fluttershy seemed to have no weight to her at all. Her pink mane cascaded across the sheets. While she seemed to be sleeping soundly now, there were streaks from her eyes down her face showed that her sleep did not come peacefully.

Rick reached down and very gently stroked her mane. The soft touch caused her to stir. Her big, aqua eyes opened slowly and quickly fixed on Rick who smiled at her. "Good morning. Thanks for staying."

Fluttershy pounced on him and wrapped him in a tight hug, "I'm so sorry I hurt you, Rick. Please forgive me." Her face was buried in his barrel and he could feel the tears.

Rick brushed the fallen hairs from her face and lightly kissed her forehead. "I forgive you, Fluttershy, and I'm very glad you stayed."

She smiled and went back to hugging him. "I'm so happy to hear you say that."

"C'mon, Shy. Let's go get some breakfast," Rick lifted her chin so they cloud look into each other's eyes, "that is, if it's okay with you."

Fluttershy couldn't help but giggle a little and nod as she climbed up and out of the bed. Rick followed her out of the door into the hall and to the stairs. Rick was still very nervous about what he would find, or more accurately, what he wouldn't find.

"_One, two, three, and… oh_." Twilight, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity could all be seen sleeping in various places in the living room, but Applejack and Pinkie Pie were nowhere in sight. While four of the six where still willing to consider him family, it seemed Applejack and Pinkie had given up on him and left. Rick could almost feel his heart split. The only thing he was certain of at this moment was that Fluttershy wanted to stay in his life and it would appear that, with two exceptions, the others did too. Rick sat down in his chair and leaned his forehead onto one hoof and sighed deeply. His life right now wasn't as bad as it could have been, all things considered.

Suddenly, the sound of a pan on the stove got his attention. Then the smell of pancakes came floating into the living room. Rick got up and walked over to the kitchen and saw Pinkie Pie. She was wearing an apron and chef's hat and cooking pancakes. She was still here. Rick was slightly relieved, but that still left Applejack gone. He slipped back into the living room and reassumed his seat and placed his head back on his hoof.

"You alright there, Sugarcube?"

Rick's head shot up from its resting place. His vision was filled with orange fur spotted with white freckles and topped with golden hair and in the center, two large, emerald eyes. He got out of his chair and embraced the country mare as fast as he could. The others started to rouse from their sleep.

"I'm so glad you're still here, all of you. I thought you left. Where were you?"

Applejack wrapped one of her forehooves around his neck, "there now, none uh that. Pinkie went ta cook breakast 'n' ya didn't have any apples, so Ah went ta get some. That's all. None of us are goin' anywhere."

"That's right, Darling, if anything, _we_ should be so lucky to have _you_ want to have us in _your_ life," Rarity said while rubbing his back.

"Yeah, we're sorry about what happened. You've been awesome since you got here and we shouldn't've acted like that." Rainbow Dash was uncharacteristically downtrodden.

"Please forgive us," Twilight leaned her head against his shoulders, "we all love you so much and want to be in your family."

"I was so scared you all wouldn't want anything to do with me anymore." Rick finally released his hold on Applejack, "but you still want to be with me? All of you?" The corners of his mouth were twitching and starting to form a large smile.

Pinkie bounced over and landed bodily on his back and squeezed as much of him as she could. "Yep, all of us."

"But, I heard someone leave last night." Rick was looking from one pony to another, trying to find an answer.

"That… that was me."

Rick turned and looked at Twilight, he would have looked into her eyes, but she wasn't looking at him. She was watching something float up from the cushion she had been sleeping on. It was small, rectangular, and black.

"My wallet, I thought I'd lost it forever." It landed gently on the floor in front of him where it opened to reveal its only remaining item. The item was shielded behind clear plastic which had four streaks of dry blood. The item itself showed three creatures, all of whom were smiling and holding each other. There was a small girl, an adult women and a man. The picture of his family caused Rick to freeze, unable to look away for fear that it would disappear. Tears were streaming down his face, a mixture of joy and sorrow. Joy that it was still here, sorrow that the people in the photo weren't.

"It, um, it was all we found after the, uh, bear attack." Twilight was struggling to keep her tears back and her voice steady.

Rick nuzzled her neck, resting his head on her shoulders. "Thank you for keeping it safe for me." Twilight smiled and nuzzled him in return, though she couldn't get her head on his tall shoulders.

Rick reached down and picked up the wallet with his mouth, it was an action he wasn't used to but he would have to learn, he set it on the counter. Rick turned to the five mares, Pinkie was still on his back, "if you all would like, then how about we simply pretend none of this happened. I would prefer things go back to normal." With a weak, hopeful grin on his face and tears still in his eyes, Rick looked around the room. All the ponies who weren't already latched onto him gathered for a very welcome hug. "Thank you all. But now, we have another issue that needs taken care of."

" 'N' wut's that?" Applejack asked.

"We need to talk to Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Apple Bloom."

**Chapter 51**

Rick waited at Sugar Cube Corner with Pinkie, Twilight and Fluttershy for the other three to bring their respective sisters, both real and honorary. It had been decided that Sugar Cube Corner would be neutral enough ground that everyone should be on equal footing. It would be the best place to talk to the fillies about what Chrysalis had done and the false betrayal.

"I think I'm more nervous now than I was last night." Rick told Twilight who was seated next to him.

"You have no need to be." Twilight told him as she leaned against his shoulder.

"That's right! You weren't the one who made fun of them about not having their cutie marks yet and made them feel all bad and then tore down their tree house that they barely got out of in time and made them scared of you!" Pinkie's innocent smile did not make the statement any more comforting.

Fluttershy, on the other hand, did. As she leaned against his other side, she told him, "don't worry about her, we're here to help you and those girls get back to the way things were before," she shuddered at the memory, "the attack."

"I know, and believe me when I say I am very thankful for that. It means a lot that you all decided to stay by my side and even more that you three came here with me. It's always best to get something like this over with as soon as possible. No matter what the outcome, this is the best way to handle it."

A small, familiar voice accompanied the little bell over the door that signified a customer entering the little confectionary. "… 'n' Ah can really order anythin' I want? This is gonna be… why the hay is _he_ here?" The absolute venom in Apple Bloom's voice cut Rick to his core.

"None uh that, now. He's here so we can talk about whut happened. As soon as thu uthers get here, we can get this whole mess straightened out." Applejack lowered her head so it was level with that of her young sister. "Fer now, go get sumthin' from Mrs. Cake and wait quietly 'til Sweetie and Scootaloo get here."

Apple Bloom had been irritably sipping on a milkshake when the other two Crusaders showed up escorted by Rarity and Rainbow Dash. Scootaloo positively stared daggers at Rick when she came in, Sweetie Belle had a look of terror as she clung tightly to Rarity's foreleg. The combined reactions of the three little fillies just made Rick's heart want to break all over again. These girls may not be his little girls, but that didn't stop him from seeing them as someone he should protect and nurture.

Thanks to the Cakes, and some urging from Pinkie Pie, the Corner had been cleared of customers for a short time so the group of ten could discuss their business in private. After Rick had helped save Pinkie after her snake bite, which cost him his truck long before Chrysalis tore it in half, and then he got himself hurt so the Elements could be gathered, the Cakes wanted to help him however they could and this was something they _could_ do.

The ten sat around a large table. Each Crusader sat next to her sister while Rick sat opposite, thus giving them a barrier which made them more comfortable, Twilight, Fluttershy and Pinkie sat nearby but not directly involved in the conversation. Rick took a deep breath and jumped in with all four hooves.

"I know none of you want to be anywhere near me right now and I don't blame you after what happened, but I can only tell you it wasn't me that did it."

"Pfft, yeah right, you expect us to believe anything you say?" Scootaloo scoffed.

"Yeah, after what ya did, we ai-"

Apple Bloom had been interrupted by a shake from her sister, "stop that. We brought ya'll here ta talk, not fight."

Dash concurred, "right, just listen to him for a minute would ya?"

The two chorused a 'fine' and turned back to Rick. "The truth of the matter is, when you girls were attacked, I was in the woods near Fluttershy's cabin. Of course, since I was alone, I have no proof that I was there the whole time."

"Then who did attack us, hmm, can you explain that one?" Scootaloo just couldn't seem to be reined in completely right now.

"Queen Chrysalis, or one of her minions." Rick answered plainly.

"Y-y-you m-mean that n-nasty p-pony who attacked th-the wedding?" Sweetie Belle finally managed to find her tongue.

"That's right," Twilight interjected, "I saw her myself. She had disguised herself as Lyra and tried to trick me into thinking Rick was… running around behind my back." Twilight looked furious at the thought. "She was trying to drive us apart to get her revenge on me. If Rick hadn't somehow been able to see through her magic we would have been in big trouble. We are all lucky he could and even more so because he was able to hold her back long enough for us to banish her again and he paid a hefty price for it."

"What do ya mean 'paid a hefty price'?" Apple Bloom ventured.

"His horn, Dear. Chrysalis tried to end his existence one and for all, Rick managed to shield himself from the blast but his horn was taken."

Sweetie Belle looked up at the top of his head and started to cry, she knew how important a unicorn's horn is to them as well as how sensitive it is, especially when in use, the pain must have been unbearable. When the two others saw her reaction, their expressions towards Rick softened a bit.

"Will he be okay?" Scootaloo finally asked.

"I'll live, but we don't know if my horn will ever grow back. For now, Shining Armor has agreed to train me to fight without magic so I can still protect your sisters as well as you three. I don't know if you three believe me or not, and frankly, I couldn't blame you if you didn't. Either way, I will still do everything in my power to protect you."

Apple Bloom climbed down from her seat and walked over to Rick and hugged him. "I believe ya."

Sweetie Belle did the same, but Scootaloo didn't make any move toward him. "I'm not as certain as them, but I will agree it's possible. For now, I won't hate you but I will still be watching you."

"That's fair, one should always be aware of possible threats, though I swear I'm not ever going to hurt you and I'll help rebuild your tree house when I'm done with my training."

"Fine, but don't expect any thanks from me." Scootaloo conceded.

"Good enough for me. Now, Pinkie, please get these girls anything they want and send the bill to me. I have to get ready for my training."

Rick walked out of the store and headed for his home with Twilight and Fluttershy on either side. They entered the house and sat on the sofa together. "That went a lot better than I'd hoped. I think if you all hadn't been there to help, I wouldn't have fared so well."

"We're here for you, that's what being a family is all about," Twilight rested against his strong shoulder, feeling safe in the moment.

"That's right," Fluttershy snuck a kiss on his cheek before she also rested against Rick.

"May I share something with you ladies?" He felt them nod their consent. "Do you remember when Rarity asked what my cutie mark meant? I said that I had some ideas but never really shared them." Both sat upright and looked up at him. "You both know my last name, right? Rhinestone. One earth, a rhinestone is a fake gemstone. Seeing as gems are rare and therefore expensive, costumes for plays and such used these rhinestones to replace gems. That would explain why the heart looks like it's made of crystal. The broken heart should be obvious, after I lost my wife and daughter, I never thought I would find love again. That's where the bandage comes in. You six, especially you two, Rarity and Applejack, allowed me to see otherwise. I love you, both of you as well as the rest, I love you all so, so much and your love has saved me. I don't know if I'll ever be able to thank you f-mmph…"

Rick didn't get to finish his thought, Fluttershy tackled him in true lover's embrace. She was pressing her lips against him in the most uncharacteristic display either Rick or Twilight had ever seen. When she finally pulled back, he stared at her, eyes wide in disbelief, her face was positively crimson "I-I'm sorry. I just couldn't stop myself." Fluttershy turned and his her face behind her hooves.

"No, no, don't be upset. It's perfectly f-mmph…" This, time it was Twilight.

When she pulled back, Rick was taking deep breaths to get air back into his body. She turned to see Fluttershy staring at her. "What? I couldn't let you have all the fun."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 52**

Rick was sitting on the couch in a blissful cloud of love, they only kissed but it had been almost two years since he had felt this much… at peace with the world (the irony of it being a different world he was at peace with was lost on him at this moment). Fluttershy was happily napping against him with a smile of her own plastered on her face. Twilight had gone into the kitchen to prepare some sandwiches for the three of them.

There was a knock at the door, Rick was too lost in himself right now and Fluttershy was still in her dreamland, so Twilight answered the door after sitting the sandwiches on the coffee table. Shining Armor and Cadence came into the home.

"…I wish we could stay longer, Twily, but… what's up with them?" Shining pointed at the pegasus and the smiling idiot on the couch. "Twily, did something happen? Something that you can't tell me?"

"It's alright, Shining," Cadence calmed her husband, "nothing like what you're thinking happened, I can tell these things you know." Cadence walked over to Twilight, "something very… nice _did_ happen though, didn't it, Twilight?"

"You could say that." A smile formed on the purple princess' face. Twilight told them of the events from earlier that day, Sugar Cube Corner, the cutie mark explanation and a family friendly version of their kiss. "…and they've been like that since."

"That's love for you," Cadence smiled warmly and scooped Twilight into a hug. Shining, on the other hand, had a different destination in mind.

"You do remember our little talk don't you?" he asked Rick quietly. Unsatisfied with the 'hmmm…' he got in response, he let his 'Captain of the Royal Guard' side take over. "ON YOUR FEET, SOLDIER!"

Rick was thrust into reality with so much force, he fell off the couch. "Wahha!" He got to his hooves and looked around to figure out what was going on. "What the hell was that about?!" he yelled at Shining as he climbed back onto the couch to comfort Fluttershy, who was on the verge of tears after Shining's shout woke her in a militaristic fashion. "Just so you know, the last time someone made Fluttershy cry, I nearly ripped his wings off. Yell at me all you want, but not around her."

Shining started to respond, but the look on Fluttershy's face made him stop. He looked to Twilight and Cadence, but there was no help there. "I was just… look, I…" A deep sigh of defeat was let loose from Shining, "I'll get the bags."

As Shining left the room, Rick turned to Cadence, Fluttershy still wrapped in his Forelegs, "wait, are we leaving now?"

"Yes, the train leaves in an hour. I suggest you pack your things and so goodbye to your fillies. You'll be staying with us at the Crystal Castle during you training which will run for one month. Each week will have a different regimen and you will have the weekends to come back here and visit or they can come and visit you. Either way, Shining Armor will put you through your paces to make sure you are fully able to protect these girls," she wrapped a wing around Twilight and pulled her close for emphasis, "and then some when you're done. If I were you, I'd bring something to offer moral support." She smiled at him then turned and hugged Twilight again and left, yelling at Shining Armor before the door was even closed.

"That's probably a really good idea." Rick kissed Fluttershy on her forehead. "Do either of you have a photo you can loan me?"

Twilight said she did and left to retrieve it while Fluttershy flew off to tell the others to meet at the train station to see him off. Rick didn't have much to pack, just some toiletries and a coat Rarity made for him, he wouldn't need it but he knew it would make her happy that he had it with him. Rick left his house with a small bag in his mouth and Paul by his side and started for the station.

The bag was plucked from his mouth by a light teal aura belonging to Cadence and placed on top of an already sizeable stack on the back of Shining Armor. "Ready to go?" her friendly voice called out to him.

"As I'll ever be. The girls are going to meet us at the station."

"And your dog?" Shining asked under the strain of the luggage.

"What? Can he not come too?"

"Of course he can," Cadence said as she bent down and nuzzled the dog, "He'll keep me company during my royal court." A giggle escaped her.

"And he can comfort me after Shining kicks my tail all day."

"Well I hope he isn't the only comfort you'll find." Twilight said as she approached the group. "I found that picture you requested. It shows me and Fluttershy and everypony else." Twilight looked deep into his eyes, "will this do?"

"To drive me on through the hell that I'm sure your brother is planning to put me through." The photo floated up and tucked itself into his bag on top of the luggage pile.

"So, you're saying that the only thing that's going to comfort you in your hour of need, is the thought of the mares you left behind?" The look she gave him was very… affectionate, bordering on sultry. To say that Rick enjoyed it would be an understatement.

"You know it, Sweetheart." Rick gave her a wink and leaned in to kiss her. There wasn't any contact made. A pink aura had been formed between them.

"You may be her stallion, but she's still my sister and for the next month, you belong to me," Shining Armor told him.

"And _love_ is _my_ jurisdiction… Dear." The fluctuation in her voice told her husband that this was not only a fight he would lose, but one he absolutely should not even try to start. The aura dropped and Twilight and Rick finished their kiss. Out of respect for Shining, it was kept brief.

Shortly after, they reached the train station. Waiting there were the other five Elemental Bearers, the Crusaders, Spike and Big Macintosh. The sight of so many waiting for him reminded him of his triumphant return from Canterlot a month or so before. That was the night he found out about the love those four mares had for him. That day changed his life and thinking back on the events of that day, it would rank very high up on his list of favorite days.

Rick hugged Pinkie and Rainbow, kissed Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity and Twilight, tousled the mane of Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle but held off on Scootaloo, since she still wasn't sure she wanted to trust him, he didn't want to push his luck, instead he smiled and nodded to her. Rick then called Spike and Big Mac over for a private conversation. "Listen, guys, I'm going to be gone for a month. I'm going to need to rely on you two to keep an eye on things 'til I get back." Both nodded their understanding and agreement. "Big Mac, you're gonna be the heavy hitter and, Spike, you are gonna need to be Mac's eyes and ears in town."

"Yes sir!" Spike threw up a very crisp salute.

"You know, Spike," Rick lowered his head and whispered so only Spike could hear, "Rarity may need you to keep a _very_ close eye in her."

Spike's face was overtaken with a knowing smile, "Yes sir!" Another sharp salute.

"Just remember one thing, Buster," Spike looked up at Rick with wide eyes, "be friendly all you like, but she's still my girl." Spike nodded. "Good, I'm glad we're on the same page. You are a good man, Spike." Rick thrust a hoof straight forward and Spike met it with a closed fist, then he turned to Mac and the gesture was repeated.

"Train will departing in five minutes mares and gentlecolts!" came the call from the conductor.

"I guess that's my call. Ladies, I will be thinking of you all until I return, especially when things get rough. I look forward to seeing you all again." After a few, four, quick farewell kisses, he boarded the train, followed shortly by Cadence and Shining and the train pulled out on time.

**Chapter 53**

After the train arrived, Rick had been assigned baggage detail. It had been decided that his training should be started as soon as possible. Shining was not very secretive about his pleasure in being free of the burden. Of course, if he would have known that Rick could carry all of it and then some with no outward signs of stress, he would have tried to convince his wife it was necessary back in Ponyville.

They were escorted to the palace by Cadence's Crystal Guard. Although, in Shining Armor's opinion, it was pointless. A pony would have to be a damned fool to try to attack the three of them. Rick may not have his magic anymore, but he still had Apple family level strength and a determination to protect that would rival any of the princesses' guards. Shining himself may not have the same level brute strength, but his fighting skills and magical talent would make a force unto himself. Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, known to her friends simply as Cadence, while not known for any sort of aggressive magic, one would be more than a fool to attack her, they would be bucking insane to go after an alicorn. All-in-all, the short half mile walk would be a safe one.

After the royal luggage had been deposited with porters, Rick was led to a private room that would be his during his stay. After he was settled in, they all met up for dinner.

"So, Captain, what do you have planned for me tomorrow?"

"Well, there's no doubt your strong, though there's no reason we can't try to make you stronger, but I hear you can't hardly gallop more than a few yards before you're stepping all over your own hooves. So, I think we'll start the morning with some good ol' fashion aerobic exercises then follow it up with some strength training and top it off with some endurance building. When we're done with that, Cadence will heal you up, you'll get some sleep and we'll start again fresh in the morning."

"Wow, so in short, this week is gonna suck."

"It's the same routine that I put every royal guard through. You, however, have the single benefit of having the best healer in Equestria here and agreeing to help you with the pain, and believe me, there will be pain. Next week, you will start training with the Crystal Guard. They are the best trained hoof-to-hoof experts in Equestria and after _their_ done, there won't be an earth pony that can match you. The week after, Luna has agreed to loan me a couple of her best Night Guards and when _they_ are done with you, not even Rainbow Dash will be able to beat you. Week four, you'll be going up against the very best, Celestia's Light Guards, the toughest unicorns you'll ever hope to stay on the good side of. On the last day of training, there'll be one last test. You fail that last test, and we start all over again."

"Damn. Well, I know it's going to be rough, but to protect the family I love, I'll do anything."

Cadence walked over to him, "we know you will, Rick." She nuzzled him gently, "now, get some rest, you're going to need it." The little smile she flashed was a bit too coy for his tastes. It was almost like she was going to enjoy his suffering.

Rick had done what Cadence suggested and fell asleep quickly, the train ride had taken a lot out of him. Right in the middle of a very pleasant dream involving one or two of his mares, he was rudely awakened right at the best part.

"ON YOUR FEET SOLDIER! IT'S ONE HOUR 'TIL SUNRISE, WE'RE ALREADY BEHIND! GET OUT OF THAT BED AND ON YOUR HOOVES!"

Rick sprung out of bed, propelled by his body's natural reaction to do whatever it took to make the yelling stop. "_Oh yeah, this is gonna suck. Just remember who you're doing this for 'cause I know they'll remember it_."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 54**

Every day that week was torture from sunrise to sunset. Wake up before dawn, spend a couple hours on a treadmill with special support straps to keep him upright if he tripped. After that, a quick, light breakfast then back to work. Weight training followed after, lifting, pulling, curling and hauling weights that even Applejack would be have trouble with. A short lunch of fruits for minerals and vitamins. Lastly, endurance. Rick would spend the rest of the sunlit hours trotting around the track near the castle. Each day, the exercises would get a little tougher and more challenging until Rick could give Big Mac a run for his bits in terms of raw power and leave Applejack in his dust in the next Running of the Leaves. Shining was right there with him the whole time for support and encouragement.

Every day, Rick would limp back to the castle and, after his healing session, he would flop on to his bed and stare at the photo Twilight had loaned him. Before this, he had always managed to protect them, but only just. Seeing the smiling faces of his pony family gave him the strength he needed to go at it again the next day. Tonight was different though. Tonight was the end of the week and tomorrow morning, he was going to be on a train bound for Ponyville. If he wasn't so exhausted, he wouldn't have been able to sleep. Instead, he was too tired to even dream.

"RISE AND SHINE! OFF YOUR TAIL AND ON YOUR HOOVES!"

"Unngh… what the hell, Shining. It's Saturday."

"True, but your train back to Ponyville leaves in an hour and Twilight would never forgive me if I let you miss it. Now, get up, pack, eat and high tail it to the station."

Rick climbed out of bed and gave a salute, "yessir." A quick shower was followed by a quick breakfast and short walk to the train station. Shining and Cadence went along to see Rick off.

"Rick, you put a lot of work into this week. If you keep up this level if dedication, then I might just be able to sleep at night without worrying about my sister's well-being from now on." Shining patted him on his shoulder.

"I agree," Cadence told him, "even though Twilight and her friends are more than capable of taking care of themselves, it's a great relief to know somepony's looking out for them. On a more personal note, I can feel a lot of love between you and those four fillies. I know you will be happy with them. But just in case something goes wrong and Twilight winds up getting hurt, you better hope Shining finds you before I do." The warm smile on her face did not say she was joking, no, it said 'I am one hundred percent serious and you know that I am'.

Rick was nervously laughing at the comment, but he could see Shining's face and he could tell that he wasn't the only one scared of his wife right now. Luckily, the call for boarding the train came soon after and he could get away from the scary alicorn of love and back into the forelegs of the alicorn of his heart as well as the earth pony, the unicorn and the pegasus of his heart.

The whole train ride, Rick's mind was filled with visions of apples and butterflies decorated with diamonds and sparkling in the sun. Other ponies were doing their best not to stare at the large, smiling stallion who was looking out the window at nothing in particular at all.

As the train pulled into the station, there was a familiar group there to greet him, the same group that was there to see him off six days prior. Just as he thought, the sight of so many ponies that loved him, in one way or another, eager to see him again made all the pain and suffering and hard work worth it.

He climbed off the train and was rushed by his four fillyfriends and tackled to the platform. They were all laughing as he wrapped his forelegs around them all and drank in the happiness of the reunion. Pinkie fired her party canon and covered them all with confetti and streamers and Rainbow Dash hovered overhead laughing herself silly. This is what it was all about.

"I'm so happy to see everybody. This week has been rough and the thought of seeing you again is what kept me going." He stood up after the pony pile lifted off of him, "what do you all think of the results?" He flexed his muscles as best he knew how in his pony body.

"Ah think ya'll be able to bring in the whole harvest by yerself next year," Applejack commented as she tested a leg with her hoof.

Rarity was standing there just stuttering, staring and blushing... a lot.

"You look so strong," Fluttershy observed.

"I guess my brother is a pretty good trainer, isn't he?"

"Twilight, your brother made me both hate and admire him at the same time, so, yes." Rick smiled at her and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Next week, he's going to start combat training with the Crystal Guard. I'm actually looking forward to it."

"You say that now," Rainbow called from overhead, "but royal guards are seriously tough. You may need more than just a photo to get you through that."

"Believe it or not, Dash, being able to protect you and everyone else is enough of a push, the photo is just a small aid," Rick told her with a warm smile and a bit of a wink.

Pinkie bounced over between the group, "c'mon everypony, let's get this party moving over to Sugarcube Corner!" There was a chorus of agreements from the assembled ponies, including one from Rick's stomach.

"Rarity, you coming?" There was no response, she was still just standing there staring and stuttering. Rick smiled and trotted over to her. When he reached her, he ducked his head under her barrel and hefted her onto his back. Rarity lay limply across his back and occasionally, Rick thought he could feel her nuzzling his side.

They all entered the little confectionary shop and quickly filled it. Rick was last inside still carrying a very contented Rarity. Once more, the cakes had reserved the store for them and made sure the snacks were always stocked and Pinkie had made sure there were plenty of games and laughs. The night was a blast, one of the best parties so far, but, like every party, it had to end.

The next morning, Rick awoke in his bed to find himself covered under the best blanket ever. "Good morning, girls," he softly said to his four fillyfriends. They all started to rise and blink the sleep from their eyes. "You ladies take care of your morning routines while I go cook us up some breakfast. Toast and eggs work for everybody?" Smiles and nods al around.

Rick was reluctant to let a single minute of this day go. This afternoon would find him back on the train toward the Crystal Empire and his torment. They all sat around the table enjoying the meal and each other's company for as long as they had it.

Fluttershy, who was seated next to him, leaned in and whispered into his ear, "Rick, I don't know if anypony's told you or not, but Rarity's birthday is Friday."

Rick whispered back, "thank you for the head's up. I'll make sure to get her something nice." He smiled and nudged her with his shoulder. A gesture that awarded him a smile and a very sweet giggle.

After breakfast, Rick packed his bag, making sure to pack a plentiful amount of bits. He didn't want to leave them, but if he didn't go back to his training today, he never would. When the time came, they all gathered at the train station again.

"You know, the only good part about having to board this train, is it gives me an excuse to receive a big kiss from each of you." He did just that. Now, with his heart flying through the clouds better than Rainbow Dash, he boarded the train and waved out the window as he departed.

**Chapter 55**

"UP AND AT'EM! THE DAY WAITS FOR NOPONY!" The harsh but not mean tones of Shining Armor's wake-up call were far and away worse than the pleasant morning he had only yesterday.

"One night off isn't nearly enough when half my time is spent on the train," Rick complained as he poured himself out of bed.

"IF YOU HAVE ISSUES WITH MY SPENDING TIME TO TRAIN YOU, JUST LET ME KNOW!"

That was when it really struck Rick, Shining Armor was spending his entire week with him as a favor. Shining would probably be much happier sitting next to Cadence, bored out of his mind during her royal court duties instead of breaking Rick down in order to build a living shield and sword.

"No sir, sorry sir!" Rick sprung to life and set to his training.

Early, light breakfast followed by more time on the treadmill. After that, Rick learned strikes and blocks, then grapples and towards the end of the week, full-on, drag-out brawling. By Thursday, he had learned as many techniques as Shining could teach him and the next day would be simply execution and practice.

After Rick got his healing from Cadence, he rushed out of the castle and made a mad dash for the jeweler he had seen his first day back in the empire. "Are they ready?"

The clerk smiled and nodded at Rick, "got 'em right here Rick," he placed two items on the counter and slid them toward Rick.

Rick approached and lifted one of the two items. It was a beautiful brush made out of a very light blue crystal with pure white bristles. The ivory hoof-strap across the back had three diamond shaped amethysts that matched Rarity's mane and cutie mark shape.

The second item was a hoof-mirror. It matched the brush perfectly with the amethysts on the reverse side of the flawless mirror lens. Rick confirmed they were both exactly as he specified and set the sack full of bits on the counter as the clerk wrapped the brush and mirror with ivory colored paper that had amethysts sprinkled all over it.

Rick carefully placed them in his borrowed saddlebag and was grinning from ear to ear. The clerk got his attention as he turned for the door.

"Excuse me, Rick, you paid too much. Let me get you your change."

Rick held up a hoof, "if you ask my opinion, these are worth far more than what's in that little bag. Thank you very much." As Rick left, the clerk thanked him for his business and the complement. Rick was asked to return anytime he needed something made.

Rick cantered down the road whistling a song that he heard his grandfather sing many times in his life. He didn't know how he could get any higher without actually flying.

"You're certainly in a good mood," a feminine voice commented.

With his head still in the clouds, Rick responded, "I sure am. My fillyfriends birthday is tomorrow and I can't wait to see her."

"I see, and what's that song you are whistling?"

"The Old Grey… Mare," too late, Rick recognized the voice. He turned to look into Rarity's eyes. They were full of shock and pain, they were also quickly filling with tears. "Rarity, I…"

He didn't get a chance to explain. Rarity took off running for the castle, wailing the whole way. Rick took off after her. Her tears were like acid to his heart. He had to fix this.

He reached the door to her room just in time to have it slammed in his face. "Rarity, please."

"Go away!"

"Rarity, talk to me."

"Why? You want to talk to your old grey mare…?" She was crying through her words, making them shake.

Calmly, Rick explained, "Rarity, that song isn't about you. In truth, it was for you." Those words didn't seem to work as her crying got louder. "Listen, when I was growing up, my grandfather would sing it to my grandmother every year on her birthday. It annoyed her at first, but then it became kind of a tradition. When I got married to Hanna, I did the same thing for her. She too was annoyed at first, but… Look, I just felt… I don't know, I just love you so much that it just came to mind and I… Listen, I wasn't making fun or insinuating anything." Rick laid the two gifts on the floor just outside her door, "please, understand. I love you so much."

Rick placed a hoof on her door as if to hold her head with it. He turned and walked back to his own room with his head hung low. He got to his room and just lay in his bed, petting Paul and wishing he had simply turned to see who had been talking to before he'd answered.

His door slowly opened. The intruder did not announce themselves. They didn't make any noise as they crossed the floor. Rick finally _had_ to see just who it was that invaded his private moment and was now crawling into his bed.

"Rarity? What are you doing?"

"I was listening to what you were saying. I overreacted and I just had to say, I love you too."

"So, we're okay?"

"After those beautiful gifts and knowing just how much you care for me," Rarity pressed her lips to his and they shared a passionate kiss, "I'd say we're more than okay." Rarity looked into his eyes with a pure passion that bordered on lust. Again, she pressed her lips to his, only this time, she slid her tongue past his lips.

The two held each other close. Rarity would put her tongue into Rick's mouth and in turn, he would massage it with his own before he pushed his own tongue into her mouth.

They shared their embrace and explored each other's bodies for a while more. Paul had picked up on the cues and left to sleep in the hallway and make sure no one would interrupt the two as expressed their love for one another in a more definite fashion.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 56**

When Rick woke up the next morning, he was surprised to see that the sun was already up and Shining wasn't giving him his wake-up call. Instead, he was blessed with the sight of the prettiest seamstress in Equestria sleeping in his forelegs. She was peacefully, lightly snoring with a contented smile on her face. Rick planted a very soft kiss on her lips, she hummed happily but didn't wake up, then he very carefully slid out of bed and went to start his last day of training for the week.

"There you are," Shining called out to him, "I was about to wake you but Cadence told me to let you sleep for some reason." Rick looked at Cadence who was enjoying her pancakes with a knowing smile and not appearing to be concerned with the conversation. "Well, you're awake now. Grab an apple or something and let's get this day started!"

"Right, lead the way." Shining did just that. As Rick walked by Cadence, he whispered to her, "thank you," then he grabbed an apple and trotted after Shining as he ate.

The usual morning treadmill was cut short due to the elongated sleep the night before. Rick quickly learned that he should stop thinking about said night and focus on his exercise instead or risk removing more fur from his knees.

After the treadmill was a refresher course on the techniques learned so far. With the help of the Crystal Guard, they ran through the strikes, blocks, grapples and throws. All of which Rick had performed perfectly multiple times.

After Shining was happy with Rick's performance, they took a short break for lunch. Shining was giving him pointers on hoof-to-hoof combat while they enjoyed their tea and lunch, which, for some reason unknown to Shining, Cadence had suggested contain more electrolytes than usual.

When they were done with lunch, Rick readied himself for sparring with the Crystal Guard. First, one-on-one without weapons. After that, one-on-one with the guardpony armed with different types of training weapons.

Much to Rick's pleasure, he was doing alright. Better than alright in fact, he was practically dominating. Upon seeing this, Rick decided to up the challenge. First, two-on-one open-hoof, then three-on-one. Now _this_ was a challenge. Several times, a guardpony would land a good blow but would eventually subside to Rick's superior size and strength.

For the final test, Rick would go up against three guards, each with a different weapon. One had a sword, one a spear and the last had a staff. They were given orders to do everything in their power, short of actually permanent damage, to bring Rick down.

The three surrounded him looking for their chance to strike. Rick dropped down into a defensive stance and watched them. He was very careful to watch their shoulders and hooves instead of focusing on the eyes. The eyes may show where they're looking, but not necessarily where their body's going.

The sword pony (pony A) charged in with a straight jab, it was easily dodged and countered with a sharp blow to the hip. The blow sent A stumbling between the spear pony (pony B) and the staff pony (pony C).

B rushed in, point first. Rick dodged it as well but was caught by surprise when B stopped mid-charge and swung with a broad sweep that connected with Rick's shoulders. He avoided receiving too much damage by allowing the momentum to travel through him as he rolled in the same direction as the swing.

If C hadn't shouted, he might have been able to clock Rick with his downward strike. What happened instead was rick bucking him in the stomach. He had to be careful though, if Rick used full Apple strength, he might have shattered the crystal pony instead of simply causing him to temporarily know how a pegasus feels. When C stopped feeling like a pegasus and started feeling like a stone, he had been knocked unconscious and was taken out of the fight.

A was back on his hooves and watching for his chance to attack. Rick was squared off with B and doing the same thing as A. Seeing an opportunity, A swung his sword low. Rick hopped over the swing but was caught when B also swung at is legs. Having just made contact with the ground at that very moment, he couldn't react and was knocked to his side. Following their orders to take him down, A and B began to relentlessly strike him.

There was a shrill scream from the stands in the training arena. "Rarity?!" Suddenly, both guards were enveloped in a blue aura and flung in opposite directions and slammed into the walls.

Rarity rushed down and stood over Rick in a defensive stance. "Don't you hurt him!" she warned with her horn glowing intensely.

"Rarity," Shining was approaching but stopped when she turned her horn on him with murder in her eyes. "Rarity, please calm down. This is a training exercise. Those weapons are blunted and they have orders to do no serious damage."

"You call beating on pony while they are on the ground training?!"

Rick placed a hoof on her barrel, "yes, I do." She looked down at him with shock and concern. "Rarity, you have no idea how scared I was after my fight with Chrysalis. With my magic, I only managed to slow her down. Then after the fight, I had no magic. If she, or someone as powerful as her were to attack you girls, I would only be able to provide fodder. I asked Shining to train me, and that's what he's doing."

Rarity turned back to Shining Armor, "well it seems to me that he's simply attacking a defenseless stallion."

" 'Defenseless'… is that really what you think?" Rick was hurt by her words and as soon as Rarity heard his response, she knew it and looked back at him to rebut that but was cut off. "I guess that's true."

"Rick, I-"

"But that's exactly why I asked for help. This man has taken time from his schedule to make sure I wasn't 'defenseless'," he spat the word. "Shining wants to make sure that I can protect his sister as well as the rest of you, and if need be, Ponyville. I'm sure he has tons of things he would rather be doing, but he's here instead, helping me to not be defenseless."

"But… but they were simply beating you." Rarity defended.

"Because if they held back, it wouldn't be proper training. Do you think someone is going to hold back while trying to get to you? Did Chrysalis hold back?" Rarity was starting to tear up.

Shining stepped up, "uh, Rarity, why don't you go find Cadence, the girls should be here soon and I don't think there's any more earth pony techniques I can teach Rick, so we'll call it a day."

Rarity made her way up the stairs to the castle while Rick and the Crystal Guard headed for the showers, C was taken to the infirmary where he cleared and allowed to sleep it off.

"You know, you came down pretty hard on her," Shining told Rick as they walked back to the castle.

"I know, and I feel like shi… hoarse apples for it. Especially since it's her birthday."

"Well, if there's anything I've learned from being married, it's this, 'you're always wrong, just apologize'."

Rick busted out laughing, "so, what you're saying is, it's the same in Equestria as it is on Earth." They both laughed and continued their short journey back to the castle and their waiting mares.

**Chapter 57**

Rick found Rarity in the throne room with Cadence. Rarity seemed to be upset but was no longer crying. Cadence was comforting her and looked across the throne room at the approaching stallions, one of which was limping slightly as his training injuries were starting to take their toll.

"Rarity," Rick called to her, "I need to talk to you, please."

Cadence gently stood, "I think I'll give you two some privacy." She walked across the room to meet her husband. "Be careful, Rick, fillies are far more sensitive than stallions."

"I understand, thank you."

He walked across the large room until he was less than a foot away from Rarity. She wasn't looking at him but was sniffling. It seemed she was trying to compose herself. When she did finally look at him, her eyes widened to their maximum, "Rick, Darling, you're injured! We must get you attention immediately! Come, Caden-"

Rick placed a hoof gently on her cheek, "please, let me speak, then I promise I'll see Cadence." Rarity calmed down as she accepted this. "Rarity, I'm so very sorry. I said some things I shouldn't have and I regret them. You were trying to help I let my own demons get the better of me took it out on you. Can you ever forgive me?"

Rarity looked into his eyes and saw the sincerity in them. "Of course I can, Dear," she placed her hoof on his cheek and traced the scars down, "how can I possibly stay mad at somepony who is willing to go to such lengths for my well-being?"

Her hoof continued to slowly trace down his scars on his face then down to the scars on what would have been his chest if he were still human. Rick watched her. He watched as she stared at the muscles under his skin. He couldn't help but smile at her, he worked hard to get these muscles and she seemed to notice.

Rick placed his own hoof on her cheek and ran it through her mane. For a second, she thought she could feel more than just his hoof on her neck. He pulled her closer 'til they could feel each other's breath on their muzzles. Slowly, they closed their eyes and moved closer still and…

FLUUU-GGLLLEE-HOORRRNN!

Rick and Rarity jumped at the sudden interruption by the musical interlude and the slamming doors. The difference between Rick and Rarity was the Rick was still waiting for his session with Cadence and her healing magic.

Through clenched teeth, Rarity turned to the door, "girls, so glad to see you. I do hope the train ride was pleasant."

Pinkie bounced over to the pair, dropping a crystal horn with three bells as she did. "You betcha! Though even if it weren't, we would still have come because it's your BIRTHDAY!"

Pinkie collided with Rarity and squeezed her in a tight hug, "I truly am lucky to have friends like you aren't I."

Then Pinkie tested the limits of Rick's patience when she hugged him and seemed to somehow hit every bruise on him, "It's so good to see you, Pinkie," he wheezed.

As fast as Pinkie had wrapped up Rick, she was ripped off of him. "Oh no. You're hurt. We need to get you some help." Fluttershy was inspecting his injuries while oozing concern for her stallion. In the middle of her medical evaluation, there was a light blue magical cloud.

"There, all better," Rick told Fluttershy as all his bruises disappeared in Cadence's magic.

"Yes, sorry it took me so long," Cadence apologized while she walked into the throne room with Shining and Twilight next to her.

"No, no, it's fine. I'm still alive and doing quite well." Fluttershy seemed appeased but still clung to him, "does anybody else smell that?"

"Uhh, nope. Ah don't smell uh thing," Applejack was making a weird face that Rick couldn't read. "C'mon, Fluttershy, let's go get settled in," the two mares walked out of the room, one appeared very reluctant.

Rainbow Dash floated over to Applejack and whispered something to which AJ responded also with a whisper. Though Rick couldn't hear, the surprise expression on Dash's face, it wasn't something all that great.

When she finally floated over to rest of the group, Rick asked, "what was that all about?"

"What, that? Nothin', just some, uh, final prep work for… the… party," Rainbow quickly explained.

Before Rick could question further, Pinkie interjected. "WHAT?! If she needed help setting up, then she should have asked me! She knows I never go anywhere without my party canon!" On instinct quickly learned by anyone who calls themselves Pinkie Pie's friend, Rick covered his ears and made himself as small as possible. The large, blue canon appeared from nowhere and was fired just over his head covering him and the immediate area in confetti and streamers while balloons floated to the ceiling.

"I think that's a good idea, Pinkie. Why don't you check on things?" the ever diplomatic Twilight suggested, a rapidly dissipating pink cloud the only remaining evidence of her presence. "Now that that's taken care of, let's get this party underway."

And with that, two princesses, one prince, a daredevil, a fashionista and a Royal Protector of the Elements made their way to the ball room where the loudest birthday party the Crystal Empire had seen in a thousand years was kicking off.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 58**

Like any true Pinkie Party, it was long past late and nearing early before the party ended. With all the cakes and candies, Rick was glad he was here to train. He still had no idea how the girls could do so many Pinkie parties and still stay so se… slim.

Rick had noticed that Fluttershy was not coming too near to him that night, and even when she tried, she was intercepted by either Applejack or Rainbow Dash. He wasn't told why, but Rick knew her friends must have had a very good reason. There was probably also a reason that her wings would become fully spread when they made eye contact, but he wasn't concerned about that much since he was still fairly unfamiliar with all the details of pegasus biology.

Twilight was spending most of the night with her brother and old foalsitter. Sadly, she doesn't get to see them as much as she would like and Rick wasn't about to interrupt them. She did get to enjoy the party with him though. They enjoyed the games and the food together. They even got to dance after Rick had been informed that that was indeed how Twilight danced and she was not in fact having a seizure.

Rarity was as delightful as ever. She partook in the games but not the dancing. She had just had her hair done at the Crystal Spa and didn't want to ruin it. Rick couldn't help but comment on the fact that the gems in her mane alone could buy a _very_ comfortable home back in America. He also had to comment on just how stunning it was.

Pinkie was her usual bouncy self. Blowing on her noise makers, her Flugelhorn had mysteriously disappeared out a window, and making sure all glasses were full and all faces smiling. She was a sight to behold. "_Without a doubt, Pinkie Pie is the best hostess on two worlds_."

But, it was early now and everyone was exhausted, so, with the party wrapped up, the ponies all withdrew to their respective accommodations. Rick in his room from the prior two weeks and the girls in their own guest rooms. He was sad he wasn't going to share the suddenly very empty room with any of the mares that help his heart, but Rick understood. Thus, sleep began to take him.

After a couple hours, a small noise stirred Rick from his slumber. Then, the sound of muffled hoofsteps approaching got his attention. When someone slid under the covers at the foot of the bed a crawled up to him while hidden was, frankly, a bit exciting, provided that it was one of his fillyfriends and not… well, any other pony. Luckily, it was a familiar pony that had joined him.

As the mystery mare came right up next to him in the bed, she was still hidden by the covers but Rick could recognize that pink hair anywhere. He lifted the sheets and smiled at the blushing face of Fluttershy, her face framed in that same, large, rudimentary heart by her mane as it always is. She was even more adorable than usual right now since she was being playful, but there was something else. There was a scent in the air that seemed to speak to him on a primal level.

If he had been asked to describe the smell, Rick would be completely unable to compare to anything like a flower or fresh rain or even dirt. But, if he had been asked to describe the feelings the smell brought to mind, that would be a different story.

From the moment it wafted into his nose, Rick's mind felt sluggish. It was different from being drunk or tired. It was as if someone had removed his brain and given a deep tissue massage and a week-long vacation on the beach then placed it back in his skull then tucked it in and read it a bedtime story. In short, it was extremely pleasant.

"S-s-so, Flutter… whatcha doin'?"

"I, uh, just wanted to, um, be in here… with you." As she said this, she nuzzled up to him.

"Is that so?" Rick's mind was swimming in pleasure.

"Mmhmm… " Now she was playfully nipping at his neck and stroking the fur on his foreleg.

"Mmm… that's awful of nice of ya."

Fluttershy leaned in and pressed her lips to his. Rick wrapped his hooves around her head and returned the kiss. Just as he was about to repeat the actions of the night before with Rarity, the doors to his room flung open.

"Hold it right there!" Twilight yelled while her horn flared. Fluttershy was lifted out of the bed much to her chagrin.

"Please, Twilight, just a few minutes," Fluttershy begged as she was floated out of the room.

"No! You are going to be spending the night with me."

Rick's head was still swimming as he listened to the begging pegasus being hauled off against her will. Applejack came into the room. "What just happened?"

"Well, Sugarcube, um… Ah don't know how things werk fer humans, but in Equestria, in the fall 'n' the spring, mature mares… uh…"

"Wait, are you trying to say… Fluttershy is in estrus?"

"Yes. That was what that smell was earlier.

"I see. So does that mean that you…"

"Nah, Ah already had mine and so has Twilight, so ya got nothin' ta worry 'bout from us."

"Uhh, what about Rarity? Has she, um, had her, uh…"

"Why do ya ask?" AJ asked, but her face quickly took on a knowing look. "Oh-hoo-hoo, you little Casanova you. Jes you make sure not ta ferget 'bout the rest uh us. Goodnight." Applejack walked out, shaking her hips a little more than usual as she did so.

"_So that's what happened_." Rick got up and opened a window to let in some fresh air and then took a very, _VERY_ cold shower. "_Wait, she never did answer_."

The whole time Rick was in the shower cooling down his instincts, he thought about what it might be like to have a kid, or a foal in this case. His thoughts turned to Annie. The day she was born was the happiest day of his three lives. Having another baby, here, with these girls… Rick couldn't help but smile and be filled with warmth and happiness, as cliché as that might sound.

Then another thought, how are families like his supposed to handle children? Rarity had one father and one mother, so did Twilight and the Cake's were only one-on-one. He loved all of his mares deeply and the last thing he wanted was for any of them to feel left out or that he loved one more than the others. "_Oh well, I'll worry about that tomorrow_."

**Chapter 59**

After his icy shower, Rick had barely managed to get back to sleep. His dreams were filled with images that would be inappropriate for this story, it would seem there was still some lingering pheromones in his room. He peacefully woke up with Celestia's sun and quickly checked to make sure he had woken up alone. Satisfied that he was indeed alone, he left to get some food in his belly.

When he entered the dining room, Cadence and Shining Armor were already at the table enjoying some morning tea and patiently waiting for the rest of the group to join them before they started their breakfast. Rick sat down near the pair.

"So, had a little excitement last night did you?" Cadence teased.

"What excitement?" Shining asked looking between his wife and the frozen, pale stallion.

"Don't worry about it, Dear, it's a matter of the heart and it would appear to be a sensitive subject for our friend here."

"Fine, I understand, but you know I don't like it when you keep things from me, matters-of-the-heart or not."

"Um, yeah, excitement is one way to put it. Shock, surprise and massive confusion is another way to put it." Rick had left out disappointment.

"Oh, surely it couldn't have been all that bad." Cadence was having far too much fun with this to let it end too quickly.

"Well, to be perfectly honest, I was a little disappointed when Twilight burst in with AJ, but after everything was explained, I was relieved," Rick took a sip of his tea, lately, he had gotten much better at grabbing things with his hooves without realizing it.

"Okay, now I have to know what was going on last night!" Shining was getting frustrated at the secrets being passed around his own dining table.

At that point, the six others in the know, entered the room and took their seats around the table. Fluttershy was seated as far away from Rick as possible. Though, the fact that Applejack and Rainbow Dash were seated on either side, and very closely at that, it wasn't her idea.

"Twily, could you please tell me what happened last night," her amethyst eyes nearly bulged out of her skull as every pony there kept glancing between Shining, Rick Twilight and Fluttershy. "Neither of these two will tell me anything."

"No-nothing happened," Twilight was starting to sweat.

"What? But Rick said you 'burst' into his room with Applejack last night. He even said he was mmffmmhmm…"

Shining's investigation was halted by a sudden attack of muffin-in-mouth. "I told you not to worry about it, Dear." There were several sighs of relief from around the table.

"So, how 'bout we see what the city has to offer today?" Rick was eager to not only change to subject, but to also get the day started. "Of course, we're all here to celebrate Rarity's birthday, so how about you decide where we start."

"Well thank you for that, Darling. How about we go to the spa?" Somehow, everyone knew that was coming.

"Sure, we can do that. Never been to a spa," Rick conceded.

"Do you mind if I join you all?" Cadence asked.

"Why, of course you can. We wouldn't dream of being so rude as to exclude our hostess from our fun. What about you, Shining, well you be joining us?"

"I don't think so. I have some things I need to take care of here."

"Aww, that's too bad, Shiny. Well, we'll be thinking of you," Twilight told him before she finished her apple juice and hopped down from her chair. She led the group to the door, minus two.

"Fluttershy, can I speak with you for a second?" Cadence called to her. She took Fluttershy toward a room just off the dining room. "We'll catch to the rest of you in just a second."

"Oh, alright then. We'll just wait out front for you ladies. Shining, I guess we'll see later." Rick held the door for the girls.

"Okay, so I get why Rarity and everypony else wants to go to the spa, but, Rick, why do you want to go? I mean, I don't even like to go." Rainbow said from a little overhead.

"Oh, Rainbow Dash, you always say that and yet you always have such an enjoyable time," Rarity responded.

"Yeah, I guess. I just don't like ponies touching my hooves, you all know that."

"That's true," Twilight said, "most stallions wouldn't be caught dead in a spa. I'm not saying I'm not happy having you along, but it is a legitimate question."

"Well it's the same on Earth. Most men go to a steam rooms at their gyms or a chiropractor instead of spas, but some do go. True I never would have gone to one back home."

"Ya'll know ya don't have to come with us if ya don't want."

"Are you kidding? Tomorrow, you all go back to Ponyville and after that, I got back to getting my tail kicked for another week. I don't want to lose a single minute with my favorite ponies."

"While that is incredibly sweet, I do wish you wouldn't let yourself get thrashed like that," Rarity commented as she nudged him playfully.

"I told you why I do that. I put myself through all that so you all don't have to worry in the future," Rick told her while resting his head on hers. "Though after what I saw, I don't think you are more than capable of defending yourself." This got a giggle from Rarity.

Cadence and Fluttershy came through the door. Fluttershy surprised everyone by walking up to Rick and nuzzling him. Rick noticed that she only had her normal flowery fragrance. "There's no need to worry. I've suppressed her cycle for two days. Just remember, when it kicks in, her urges are going to be stronger than normal, so you girls are going to have to help her out."

"That doesn't seem very fun!" Pinkie observed.

"But, Pinkie, that means I'll be able to spend the day with everypony without my hormones getting in the way and ruining the fun," Fluttershy defended.

"Oh, well that's okay then!" Pinkie bounced off toward the spa with the rest following behind.

Rick had never been to a spa, much less one for ponies, it should be fun. A large bath, a sauna, maybe a massage… Rick was starting to think it might be best to let the girls enjoy this without a male in the room. Then again, how often does a man get to enjoy those things with seven women, even if they are tiny horse-like women? After all, he was also tiny and horse-like.

Oh well, let the good times roll.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 60**

The seven entered the spa and were instantly greeted, as any group with two princesses would, by extremely friendly and helpful attendants. They were shown the different stations they could enjoy. There was the crystal mud bath, which was green and translucent somehow. There was the hooficure area, both Rick and Rainbow decided to pass on that. There was the mane styling, again Rick would pass since his mane was only a couple inches long anyway. And finally, there was that thing no spa should be without, the massage tables, that, Rick could use.

Twilight, Cadence and Fluttershy headed for the hooficure station. Pinkie and Rainbow went for the stylist. Applejack got into the crystal mud bath and Rick stopped Rarity at the door, "um, Rarity?"

"Yes, Dear, what is it?"

"Uh, not to be insensitive, but you're, uh, not in, um, I mean Fluttershy is, if you were it'd be fine, but-"

"Rick, are you trying to ask if I'm in heat?"

"*Ahem* yes."

Rarity smiled and kissed him gently on the lips, "no, I'm not in heat. My cycle ended the day before I came here. There's nothing to worry about."

"I'm… I'm not worried. If we were to have a baby, I'd be fine with that, happy even, I'd just want to wait a little while first, that's all. I mean, I love kids but-"

Rarity placed a hoof on his mouth to stop him, "Darling, you're babbling. Now, let's not keep the girls waiting any longer."

"Right, right, okay then, let's get in there." Rick followed Rarity inside, then they both went for a soak in the crystal mud bath. They green, Jell-O like mud was surprisingly relaxing and soothing to his tired muscles.

All the girls were enjoying their typical girl talk. While they were being pampered and groomed, Rick, Applejack and Rarity cuddled up next to each other, well, as close as the spa ponies would let them.

After about half an hour, they switched stations. Fluttershy and Rainbow plopped into the bath. Rarity, Twilight and Applejack went to the stylist. Rick and Cadence went to the massage tables while Pinkie decided to get a hooficure.

While Rick bordered on unconsciousness, he overheard bits of a conversation at the stylist that didn't quite seem like the same girl talk that was going on before.

"…weren't you worried...?"

"…was it like…?"

"…at first, but then…"

"…sounds kinda like…"

Rick turned to Cadence, "what do you think they're talking about?"

Cadence giggled and replied simply, "I'm sure I don't know."

Thirty minutes of bliss later, and it was time to rotate again. Rick decided to simply relax and wait for the others to finish as he didn't have a mane long enough to need styling and as far as a hooficure goes, well, it was bad enough he permanently had a heart on either side of his butt.

Twilight, Fluttershy and Rainbow went for a massage. Cadence climbed into the bath with Pinkie and Applejack, who chose to climb back in. Rarity went for a hooficure and Pinkie Pie hopped over to the stylist's chair, which she hopped into.

After a couple minutes, one of the masseuses, the one working on Twilight, started to get a cramp and had to stop. They were about to call for assistance when Cadence stopped them. "Rick, why don't you try? I'm sure she'd love it."

"Sure, I can give it a shot."

"What, are you sure you… ooh, that does feel good."

Rick was rubbing her shoulders and Twilight was positively melting under his touch. She could feel it like it was spreading beyond the simple contact of his hoofs. In fact, it was almost like he had fingers again.

"Rick, I think you should try a little lower. Try the flight muscles. They tend to carry a lot of tension." Cadence suggested from the bath.

"Alright, if you say so."

Fluttershy tried to interject, "oh, but that area is-"

"Relax, Fluttershy. Let her enjoy it," Rainbow Dash told her with a smirk on her face.

"So where, right here?"

FWOOMP!

"Yep, that's the spot," Cadence and Rainbow called out at the same time.

"Um, why did her wings do that?"

"Uh, that's a reaction that pegasi get when, um…" Fluttershy looked extremely uncomfortable.

"It's okay, Shy, I think I get it," Rick stopped her before her face combusted. Rick leaned down and kissed Twilight on top of her head, "I'm sorry, Twi, I didn't know."

"Uh, Rick, the base of the horn is also very sensitive," Twilight's wings were so rigid, they were starting to ache.

"I'll just go sit back down."

"No-no, you can keep going." Twilight was trying to suppress her blush. She was failing.

"Are you sure? You seem to be… preoccupied," Rick was smirking as he approached her again.

"Yes, I think it'll be fine so long as you avoid the fli-HEY!"

"What?" Rick was stifling a laugh as best he could. "These muscles are about as far from your flight muscles as I want to get."

"You can easily go lower than _that_!"

"I said as far as I _want_ to get, not as far as I _could_ get." Fluttershy's face exploded, again, and every other pony in the spa laughed. "I could always stop."

"Mmmmnnno, I suppose it's ooookay…" The room was full of giggles again, but Rick was just able to hear a 'me next' from about three other voices. After about an hour and one more station rotation, and a 'special' massage for Rarity as well as Applejack, they went for lunch at a local café for a bit of a late lunch.

After their comped lunch, two princesses were in the group after all, they enjoyed some shopping in which Rarity obtained some 'lovely' crystal fabric as a gift from Cadence. Through the course of the day, Rick discovered that shopping with a mare, or seven, was just as tedious as shopping with a human woman. Either way, he couldn't think of anywhere else he wanted to be at that moment in time than with his family, surrounded with love, nearly literally in the case of Cadence.

**Chapter 61**

After the long day of shopping was over, they all returned to the castle for dinner. Due to their train leaving early, the six Elements decided it would be best to turn in early. This meant that they should be able to wake up early enough to enjoy a big breakfast and some free time with each other before they had to leave for Ponyville again.

At the train station the next morning, Rick said his goodbyes to the girls, "I'll miss you all, but I'll see you in six days. That being said, can one of you pry Pinkie off me?"

"I got 'er," Rainbow pulled the sobbing pink pony off the stallion.

"Thanks, Dash. Now, who wants to get Fluttershy?"

"Right here," Applejack walked over and tickled the pegasus until she slipped off him and started rolling around on the ground laughing quietly.

"Thank you, AJ," he rewarded her with a long kiss on the lips. "Just know, that I'll be thinking of all of you during my training and that will be what drives me."

"Just so long as you don't let those brutes beat you again," Rarity told him before she kissed him.

"That's the idea, to never let that happen again. Not to me, or anyone else."

"So, you really are doing all this, just for us?" Twilight asked.

Rick wrapped her in a hug, "yes, Princess, because I need to protect you. I love all of you like family, at the very least, and I also love everyone else in Ponyville. This is the only way to ensure that all of you stay safe." This statement turned Rick's body into a pony magnet as the six girls squeezed him in a group hug and a chorused 'dawww'.

They reluctantly separated and boarded the train. "Remember, to help out Fluttershy. Cadence said the next few days would be exceptionally rough on her," the mares all nodded their acknowledgement. As the train left, Rick waved at the girls sticking out of the windows until the train was out of sight. "*Sigh* another long week without my loves. Back to the grindstone I guess." Rick resolved himself to enjoy what was left of his Sunday before the next week of training with Shining Armor. This week would involve Luna's Night Guard.

Rick enjoyed the rest of the day as best he could. He spent time with Cadence and Shining. They enjoyed a large lunch and plenty of down time. After dinner, Rick laid down in his room and read a book left behind by Twilight on low level magic defense. The next morning, it was back to work.

"I must say, it certainly puts my mind at ease, Celestia's too, to see that you are going to such lengths to ensure the safety of these ponies."

"Thank you, Luna," Rick sat in a field in his human form at the bottom of peaceful valley watching the clouds roll by, "but to be perfectly honest, I'm not just doing this for them, it's also for my own peace of mind."

"Oh, care to elaborate?" Luna, also in human form, joined him in cloud watching.

"It's not the easiest subject, but you have done so much to help me, you deserve at least that much." Rick took a deep breath, "I'm scared, Luna. I already told this to Fluttershy, but I held back. When I first arrived, I managed to keep Apple Bloom from becoming lunch to a timberwolf and was hurt badly for it. That night I first met you and found Twilight hurt in the woods, I passed out from exhaustion bringing her back to town. When we went to visit Cadence and Shining after he blasted me in the chest, I got hurt in an avalanche. I even nearly broke my ankle jumping in a river after the Crusaders. All this proved one thing to me, my human body wasn't strong enough to keep protecting the ponies I loved. Then, I got a pony body. I thought that from then on, I could protect them from anything and I did."

Rick sighed and looked back up at the clouds, they slowly changed shape and became six equine-like, puffy blobs floating through the air. "Just when I thought I _could_ protect them from anything, I was proven wrong. That monster came along and, in just a few hours, drove them all away from me. Even when we found her out, I still couldn't do anything to stop her."

"But you did. Princess Twilight and her friends were able to drive Chrysalis away because you held her at bay."

"That's one way of looking at it I suppose. Another way is, I barely managed to keep her distracted long enough only because she was toying with me. I could accept that, but for one thing; Chrysalis blasted my damn horn right off my head with ease. Just when I thought everything and everyone I loved was finally safe, I was beaten with a minimal effort. This training won't prevent that from ever happening again, but I'm still just human, er, pony… you know what I mean."

"You care so much for those fillies, my sister definitely made the right choice name you their protector." Luna looked from the clouds to the surrounding field. To her surprise, they were not alone. Down the hill, she saw two other humans setting up a picnic. She watched as the two laid in each other's arms and pointed at the clouds, apparently naming their shapes. There was something familiar about them, "Rick, do you know who those two are?"

He didn't have to look, "that's Hanna and myself. This was our honeymoon." He propped himself up on his elbows, "we came back here every year on our anniversary. In a way, Annie was with us this time too."

"Oh, where is she? I do not see her."

"She was conceived here." A look of panic started to take shape on Luna's face as she tried and failed to look anywhere but at the two lovers. Rick saw her apprehension and began to laugh himself silly, "don't worry. It didn't happen _right_ here. It was later at the cabin we rented."

Her relief was obvious, "I see, thank you for sharing this memory with me. It is very touching."

"You're welcome, Princess. I only wish I could not only share this with the others, but show them the real thing. My world may not hold a candle to Equestria, but it holds its own beauty."

Luna grinned at him, "one does not what the future holds."

"Huh, what's that-"

"OFF YOUR RUMP AND ON YOUR HOOVES!" Shining Armor's unwelcome awakening ended the dream before he could get an answer.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 62**

"Why do you hate me?"

"Hey, you asked for this."

"True, and I do appreciate all you're doing for me, I just don't like being woken up from a delightful conversation with your aunt on my home world. Oh well, let's get this started."

And that's just what they did. The routine was similar to the previous week, healthy breakfast, aerobics, lunch, and hoof-to-hoof combat training. The combat training was even less fun than the week before. It turns out, pegasi are a lot faster and more agile than earth ponies.

Most of the training involved dodging, deflecting and redirecting. Rick learned very quickly, attacks are a lot harder to see coming when they can come from above.

The first couple of days ended with Rick being covered in so many bruises, his color matched Twilight's. Like before, Cadence would heal his wounds. After his healing, dinner and a well-deserved rest. Rinse and repeat.

Mid-way through the week, Cadence noticed the amount of bruising on Rick was reduced. "Rick?"

"Mmm, yes, Cadence?" Rick was only barely conscious during their healing session.

"I've noticed something interesting."

"Not something a guy wants to hear during medical treatment. What is it?"

"You don't seem to be taking as much damage as before."

"Are you disappointed?"

"Of course not. It's just, either you've gotten very good at dodging, or you have some kind of shield."

Rick thought about it for a second, "perhaps I'm just that good at blocking."

"I don't know, I would think that would still leave bruises." Cadence paused to consider this some more, "I have to wonder if you aren't making a barrier. Have you noticed anything?"

"I don't know. I don't feel any different." Rick reached up and touched the nub of his horn and sighed deeply, "there's still no change up here."

"Magic is a funny thing, Rick. Even Celestia doesn't know what might happen." Cadence wrapped a wing around him and rubbed his shoulder to comfort him, "the only thing we can do, is be patient."

He smiled up at her, "thank you, Cadence, I appreciate that. I also want you to know, that I couldn't have made it through this ordeal without your healing. On top of that, you offered to put me up in your home this whole month."

"Well," she giggled a little, "it _is_ a castle, we do have an extra room or two."

"The size isn't what matters," "_so says every woman_," "this is still your home and you welcomed me with open arms, er, hooves."

Cadence giggled again and nuzzled him lightly, "let me tell you something, when you first showed up, Twilight was happier than we'd seen in a while. Then, when we lost you, she was devastated, we all were. Then, like magic, there you were again. Every time we see Twilight, she's happier than the day before. Not only her, but Rarity, Fluttershy and Applejack as well. Shining Armor and I are all too happy to have you here with us."

Rick leaned his head into her barrel, "thank you, that means a lot to me."

"Every word of it is true, now let's finish this and go get something to eat."

That night, Rick dreamed of magic. In typical dream fashion, his horn had grown back and was as impressive as Celestia's. He dreamed that he was fighting off hundreds of changelings with not but his magic sword and magic shield. All this with his noble, brave canine companion, Paul. And just at the height of the battle… Shining woke him up.

Rick was excited to get the day started. The possibility of him actually being able to use magic again got him amped up. "_I'm going to figure this out even if it kills me_." It nearly did.

Rick was so focused on focusing, that he didn't focus on fighting. Luckily, Shining was focusing on the fighting, "Stop, stop, stop. Guards, take five," the night guard flew off. "Rick, are you alright? You've taken quite a beating today. Is something wrong?"

"Yes and no. Cadence told me that I'm bruising less now than before and seems to think my magic may be acting as a shield. I've been trying to make it work. Obviously, that hasn't happened yet."

"I see, and I can understand that. If you like, you and I can work on it."

"Really, that would be great. I haven't felt, I don't know, complete since I lost my magic."

"I can only imagine. Okay, now, you ready to get back to it?" Shining patted him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, let's do this thing."

Rick finished the training that day with only focusing on the fighting. Thanks to that, he actually managed to not have his flank handed to him.

The next day, aerobics was cut short and Shining tried to explain defensive fighting magic to Rick. Rick discovered that the way it worked best, was to just let it happen. The more he tried to force it, the harder it was to pull off. But, thanks to the practice, Rick had next to no bruises at the end of the day. Of course, that was before the two-on-one sparring. The three-on-one left him only barely able to walk to his treatment.

That night, he trudged to his room after dinner, opened the door and heard his bed practically cheering his arrival.

"SURPRISE!"

**Chapter 63**

Rick eased out of his attack pose, he had only just stopped himself from pouncing Pinkie Pie. "What are you girls all doing here?"

"Dear, do we really need a reason to come and see the stallion we love?" Rarity asked as she wrapped him in a hug.

"No, of course not, I was just curious is all."

"Well, you've been working so hard these past weeks, it only seemed fair that we should come to see you instead of having you spend half your time on a train to see us."

"Oh, that means we get to spend all day tomorrow just having fun. That's great." Rick looked at the collection of ponies, it was incomplete. "Where's Fluttershy and Applejack?"

Rainbow answered the question, "they had to stay behind to get ready for Winter."

"Shouldn't you be doing the same, Rainbow?" Rarity asked with a smirk.

"Aw, I can spare a couple days to hang with my friends. Besides, my crew isn't scheduled to start bringing the cold for a couple weeks."

"Very well, I just don't want you to get behind and have to strain yourself trying to catch up is all."

"It's too bad they won't be here. I'll have to make it up to them when I am done here. Now, I've already eaten, but if I know Pinkie, there's a cake around here somewhere."

"You bet there is!"

And indeed there was… for a while at least. No cake is destined to last long when Pinkie Pie is nearby. There were games and music as standard with any Pinkie Party. After about two hours, it was mutually decided that it was bedtime for everyone. All the mares went to their separate rooms and Rick climbed into bed, alone and exhausted.

The next morning, Rick was woken by a knock by a knock at his door. He found it difficult to answer though. This was due to the fact that a certain purple princess had snuck into his room and was currently draped across his barrel. He smiled and very gently lifted her off him and laid her back down on the bed so he could answer the door.

"Mmyes, can I help you?"

"I'm sorry to wake you," the crystal pony said, "but Princess Cadence has instructed me to fetch you for breakfast."

"Alright, I'll be there soon. Thank you." Rick closed the door and returned to the bed. He softly kissed Twilight on her forehead. Slowly, she opened her eyes and blinked the sleep out of them.

"Mhmmm… good morning."

"Good morning to you as well. Say, Twilight, not that I don't enjoy waking up to someone as beautiful as yourself, but if you wanted to sleep with me, you could have simply asked, I promise I wouldn't tell you no."

Twilight blushed slightly, "I'm sorry, I just wanted to be close to you."

"I understand. Now, get cleaned up, wake Rarity and come down for breakfast."

When Rick came down the stairs, he was surprised to be plowed into by Sweetie Belle. Happy to see her, Rick picks her up and tosses her once. Sweetie Belle is giggling like crazy. Quickly, Rick realizes they're not alone and places Sweetie onto his back and walks over to join the others at the table.

"Rick, have a seat," he did so and Sweetie slid down his back still giggling, "I would like to introduce somepony to you. This is Magnum and Sugar Belle. They are Rarity's parents."

Magnum is a light grey unicorn with brown hair and a very fine mustache. He wore a blue shirt with a flower print not unlike a Hawaiian style shirt. Sugar Belle was a pink unicorn with a purple beehive. She wore a red-orange top and white pants. Rick couldn't help but think, "_there's no way she got her fashion sense from them_."

"So you're the stallion that's caught our daughter's eye, are ya?" Magnum asked.

"Yes sir, though to be fair, she caught my eye first."

"It was the same way with her mother and me," Magnum responds and gets a small laugh from everyone there, except Sweetie. She didn't really get the joke.

"Mother?! Farther!? What are you doing here?!" Rarity had just entered the room.

Her mother spoke up, "well we heard so much about your guy here so we naturally just had to meet him." Their accents sounded like Minnesota or maybe Canadian.

"It's alright, Rarity, come on over and join us." Rick pulled out the chair next to him and patted it. Rarity reluctantly did so while Sweetie climbed up his back and perched on his shoulders, holding his ears for balance. This hurt quite a bit, but Rick was enjoying being able to play horsey again way too much to complain about anything.

"So, Rick, tell us just how our little Rarity managed to snag such a handsome fella," Sugar Belle asked before sipping her coffee.

"Mother!" Rarity buried her face in her palms after hearing what her mother had said.

Rick couldn't help but laugh. "Well, I guess the answer to that depends on how much you know about me already."

Magnum placed a hoof on his chin in concentration, "from what Sweetie's told us, you were some kind a giant ape with no hair and ya came from some faraway place that'cha don't want to go back to. Is that about right?"

"Couldn't have put it much better myself. Yes, when I first arrived, as you said, I had no hair on my body. Because of this, I needed clothing. Your daughter was gracious enough to provide some excellent apparel for me. In fact, it was thanks to the clothing she made me, that I was able to fish Sweetie Belle and her friends out of the river when they fell in. I had considered her a very close friend for a long time now, I'm just lucky she agreed to be more."

"That's very sweet," Sugar Belle said as Rarity leaned into Rick, nuzzling a little.

"Well I'd say you already got the approval of all the mares of the family, I guess that just leaves me then." Rarity and Sweetie both gave their father a pout that would melt the heart of any father. "Gee whiz, I think my mind's been made for me. Though it's not exactly like I was gonna say no anyway." Rarity squeezed Rick in another hug, "just make sure that'cha don't hurt her, ya understand?"

"Magnum, I wouldn't hurt her for the whole world."

"You know what, I truly believe you wouldn't."

"Thank you. Now, what say we enjoy some breakfast and then… what do you think Rarity, spa?"

"Oh, Darling, you know me too well."

"Oh my, that does sound like fun," Rarity actually cringed at hearing her mother's reply, "too bad I can't join you." Now Rarity breathed a sigh of relief.

"What about the rest of you girls?!" Rick called over his shoulder at Rainbow Dash and Pinkie who were just now entering the dining hall. The general consensus was that it was a good idea, provided they all get a turn on Rick's massage table, Cadence included.

* * *

AN: I apologize for the shortness of the chapters recently and for the long wait between updates. These last few chapters have been giving me trouble. Plus, I can't stop thinking about the next story.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 64**

After their spa trip, the group went back to the castle for lunch. They all wanted to spend a little more time with Rarity's parents before they had to leave for Ponyville. Of course Rarity was happy to see them, but she would also be very happy to see them go so she could get back to spending time with Rick.

All during the meal, Magnum and Sugar Belle asked all kinds of questions about Earth. Sweetie finished her meal faster than anyone else and spent the rest of the time atop Rick's shoulders, simply enjoying the view. She couldn't help but tell her parents all about the time Rick scared Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, or bragging about how he took on Chrysalis. Though like any young, she had a tendency to exaggerate. According to her, Rick had stomped 'that mean ol' bug' into the dirt and ripped her wings off.

"Now, Sweetie, that's not what happened and you know it," Rarity chided.

"That's right, Rick managed to hold her off, but in the end…" Twilight stopped herself abruptly, "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"It's okay, Twilight. It doesn't bother me anymore thanks to your brother and Cadence."

"I don't mean to be rude here, but what happened?" Magnum asked.

"Father, please don't," Rarity pleaded.

"No, no, it's okay Rarity. Magnum, right before your daughter and her friends saved me, Chrysalis hit me with some pretty powerful magic. I managed to block most of it, but in the end, I lost my horn and my ability to use magic. As you can imagine, I didn't handle this too well. Thankfully, we've discovered that I can at least use low-level defensive magic to form an armor of sorts. Hopefully, this means that my horn will grow back before too long and I'll be able to use magic again."

"Oh, that must have been horrible. But you're getting your magic back, how wonderful," Sugar said. "Oh dear, would you look at the time. Magnum, we need to go or we'll miss our train."

"That's right, well let's get going."

"Oh, do you have to go already?" Rarity asked. Rick could tell she wasn't completely sincere.

"Don't'cha worry, Rarity. Sweetie Belle will be here ta keep you company 'til you get back home," Sugar comforted her obviously upset older daughter. The tiny cheer from Rick's mane was the most adorable thing he had heard in weeks.

"Really, that'll be… fun," the forced smile on Rarity's face made Rick laugh inwardly. He knew Rarity loved her sister to no end, but that didn't mean she wanted to spend expended periods of time with her either.

"Come on, Rick, let's go," Sweetie Bell ordered.

"You got it, boss. How 'bout I show around the empire a little?"

"Yay!" Sweetie cheered again as Rick stood up from the table and started walking toward the door.

"Oh, good with foals that one. Make sure you marry him before somepony else does."

"MOTHER!" Rick's laughter at her outburst could be heard throughout the castle.

Rick stepped out into the empire with his tiny passenger still riding him. She had climbed up on top of his head, holding onto his ears again, so she could unobstructed view of where they were going.

"So where do you want to go? Anything in particular you wanted to see?"

"I don't know, where do you suggest?"

"Tell you what, I'll do all the waking and you just steer."

Sweetie agreed, "yeah, that sounds good."

"Al-right!" Rick started trotting down the street, being steered by his cute little pilot. He was beaming, it had been far too long since he had done this with Annie. The pair laughed through the town with Rick trotting at a speed nearing a gallop. Crystal ponies couldn't help themselves but join in the laughter as they stepped out of the way.

"How about the Crystal Library?" Rick asked as they came to the building housing more books than Twilight herself could read in a year.

"You're not going to make me read while I'm here are you?" Sweetie was cringing at the thought.

"Hehe, no. It's just a point of interest is all."

"Oh, okay then," she instantly perked back up.

They looked inside briefly. The little filly was awestruck at the sheer magnitude of the reading selection. Of course, she was just a little filly and therefore became very bored very quickly. They moved onto the next stop on the tour.

"This building is really pretty. What is it?"

"I'll give you a hint, this is your sister's favorite building in the whole empire."

"The spa?" That little squeak in her voice would be annoying on a full grown mare, but coming from her, it was the most adorable thing ever.

"Got it in one. You want to see inside?"

"Yeah!"

As soon as they entered the doorway, they were pounced by a friendly staff member, "back again? So soon too. What can we do for you Mr. Rick?"

"Sorry, but I'm just giving my little friend here a tour of the empire. I just wanted to show her where her big sister loves to spend her time the most."

The attendee looked up and addressed Sweetie, "my, my, you are a cutie aren't you? Is this your daughter?"

Rick was proud of himself for holding back his shock, she couldn't have known his history after all. "No, I'm Rarity's little sister." Sweetie was all smiles and giggles.

"Oh yes, I see it now. You do look just like her."

"Really?!" Sweetie had somehow managed to balance herself on the end of Rick's muzzle causing him only more smiles at her extreme cuteness.

"Definitely. The pure, white coat. The curls in the mane and tail. I don't think there could be any doubt about it."

Sweetie beamed even more and Rick drank it in like the finest wine. The whole experience took him back home to his old family again. To be perfectly clear, he thought the world of his new family, but he would forever long for Hanna and Annie to be back in his life again. For now though, he was having the time of his life with the little sister of one of the loves of his life.

"You ready to see what else there is to see?" he asked his tiny pilot who was still standing on his muzzle.

"Okay, Rick. Goodbye, everypony!" She waved at the spa staff and the customers as they turned for the door. "Where should we go now?"

"Hmm… you wanna see where I've been training?"

"Yeah!"

They were walking through the streets again, still laughing and having a great time, when Sweetie asked a question that caught Rick completely of guard.

"Hey, Rick?"

"Yes, Sweetie?"

"You know how you're dating Rarity?"

He was starting to get nervous, "Yes?"

"And you know how she's my big sister, right?"

"Right…"

"Does… does that mean you're like… like my big brother?"

He was shocked to say the least, "do you want me to be?"

"Well, I mean, Twilight has her big brother, and Apple Bloom and Applejack have Big Macintosh. I know I've got Rarity, and she's great, but, I just…"

"Sweetie, are you jealous of them?" Rick asked as gently as he could.

"I… I don't know. They just get to do so much with their brothers that sisters just don't seem to do. Does that make me a bad friend?"

Rick reach up and plucked her off his head, held her in front of his face, smiled and squeezed her in a hug. "No, no that doesn't make you a bad friend." He held her up again so they were eye-to-eye, "as far as me being your big brother, technically no," the little filly was suddenly crest fallen, "but that doesn't mean anything to me. I would be honored if you considered me your big brother." He pulled her in for another hug and a little nuzzling.

"What about if you married Rarity?"

Rick only just kept from flinging the tiny Crusader across the street like a grenade with a missing pin. "Wh-what?!"

"On the train ride here, my parents said they were coming to see their future son-in-law. When I asked them about it, they said that an in-law was somepony who married into the family."

"That's true, but marriage isn't something you should jump into. You know I love your sister very much right?" Sweetie nodded, "well, that's the most important thing, but it is also just one part of considering getting married. For right now, I've got one more week of training here before I return to Ponyville. Where it goes from there, I don't know. I hope thing progress well, because I would love to have a sister-in-law as precious as you."

Sweetie wrapped her short little arms around his thick neck and nuzzled him again. Rick placed her back atop is head after she finished and they proceeded back to the castle.

**Chapter 65**

As with the week prior, the group went to bed early so they could spend as much time as possible together the next day. Sweetie had managed to talk her sister into letting her sleep with her new big brother that night. Of course, the catch was that Rarity did too. Sadly, their visit couldn't last forever and the girls did eventually have to take the long train ride home.

After a night of lonely rest, Rick was ready to start his final week of training, this time it would be with Celestia's Elite Unicorn Guard. This would be the most important part of his training as any attacker would most likely use magic against the Elements. He would need the training then more than any other time.

As with the training before, Rick had a hard time with it at first. Just like with the pegasi, dodging came first. After that, deflecting and redirecting attacks, not so easy when the attacks are bolts of magic. Thanks to the practice Rick and Shining had down with Rick's small shields, there were few injuries to be patched afterward. In fact, Rick had managed to figure out a way to use his shields to combat telekinesis. He would wrap the shield around the targeted limb and when it had been grabbed, Rick would release his hold on it therefore allowing him to escape.

Rick was par for the course. Towards the end of the week, he could go blow for blow against his sparring partners. Obviously, he couldn't blast them with magic bolts and pick them up with telekinesis, but he could launch his own counter attacks. Finally, it was the last day of training.

"I gotta say, Rick, you're doing a lot better than I thought you would," Shining told him as they returned for lunch after their morning aerobics and strength training

"Um, thanks?"

"No, I mean it. When you asked me to help you, I thought you would go the same route as many of my recruits. I see it all the time, brash, headstrong, young colts, and occasionally fillies, who think the training would be easy and they would come out the other side covered in medals, swimming in bits and having mares throw themselves at them. Most wash out before the first week is up, but not you. No, I've watched you take on the very best Equestria has to offer single-hoofed and come out on top. And most importantly, even though you got your flank handed to you, you kept coming back for more. I can't think of a better stallion to be watching over little Twily. It's no wonder she fell for you.

"Wow, thank you, Shining, that means a lot to me. That's very high praise coming from you."

"I meant every word. I know I can trust you with her, you wouldn't ever do anything to hurt her."

"You've got that right."

"Besides, it wouldn't just be me you would have to deal with, but Celestia as well."

"_Very_ good incentive right there, not that I need it. Twilight is very special and I would do anything for her."

"So I've witnessed," Shining said as he pointed to the marks on Rick's face. "Now, c'mon, let's get some lunch before the final stage of training."

And that's just what they did. A light lunch and something to drink, then back to work. Shining had asked Rick to stay behind while he got the final exercise ready. Rick waited for his signal to head outside. The signal didn't come, at least not the signal that he had been expecting.

An explosion echoed through the halls. Rick jumped from his resting place and rushed toward where he thought the source was, the training grounds. He galloped as fast as he could, his friend was out there and needed his help. More explosions could be heard, louder this time, he must have been heading the right way.

Rick burst out the doors to the grounds and couldn't believe what he saw. The training grounds were a battle field. The bleachers had been destroyed, the locker rooms had collapsed and water was spraying all over, and there were smoking craters everywhere. But that wasn't the worst of it.

Rick saw Shining and Cadence. From what he could see, they were still alive and well, as were the six Elemental Bearers. They had all been captured and seemed to be unable to defend themselves or free themselves. They were trapped inside some sort of green slime cocoons. Still, that wasn't the worst of it.

"Hahaha… so nice of you to join us, Rick."

"What are you doing here?"

"Why revenge, of course. You didn't think I would just sit idly after the humiliation you put me through just four weeks ago, did you?"

"Let them go! This is between us!"

Chrysalis cackled again, "true, but where's the fun without an audience?"

The two combatants glared at each other and prepared themselves for the fray.


End file.
